Salvation With Love
by dreamofbeing
Summary: When Goten's world is falling apart, Trunks is determined to pick up the pieces but when Trunks loses his memory, who can Goten count on? Family? Will Trunks ever regain his memory? Find out in this roller coaster ride of love and drama. (DON'T READ if you're sick of another GotenxTrunks fanfic).
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Trunks, be reasonable dear," said his grandmother Bunny Briefs to her grandson. "I'm not getting any younger, and I would like to see you start a family."

"Let me get this straight," Trunks said as he sat back in his chair at his company, Capsule Corporation. "You made an appointment with me, so you could suggest something that I don't even want. What does grandpa have to say about this?" he asked as he leaned forward, his arms resting on his desk.

"He's nothing but supportive," said Bunny.

"Well that's great but I'm fine with the ways things are. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I make my own choices. They will never be chosen for me, understand?"

"You're as stubborn as your father. At this rate your sister will marry and have children before you with what's his name."

"Ubb, well then everything is solved. You can stop bothering me about it."

"And what would your mother think of this decision you've made?"

"She's more than supportive about my choices as is everyone in the family but you. So if there's nothing more to talk about, I have to get back to work. It was nice to see you as always grandma."

Trunks had finally finished all the work he wanted to get done for the night and decided to go flying for a while to clear his head. The night was cool, but the air was refreshing. As he landed on the seats facing the stadium, he smiled, remembering for a moment how easy his life had been at eight years old. Fighting bad guys and saving the world were a piece of cake compared to his life now. He was barely left alone by the media as the grandson and son of Dr. Briefs and Bulma Briefs. When he became president, it only got worse. Everyone was waiting to see what he did next and would be right there to tear him up in the news or on TV. He let out a sigh before he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Father?"

"Is that annoying blonde harpy giving you a hard time?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I wish she would lay off though. So what brings you here?"

"You've been working long hours lately and coming home late. Your mother's worried."

"I'm fine."

"Yes of course son that's a very convincing answer," said Vegeta sarcastically.

"I'm a grown man. I don't have to tell you or mom anything."

"As long as you're living under our roof, it is our business."

"Well maybe I'll move out."

"I'm not complaining. I don't know why you haven't moved out a long time ago."

"I think I've felt comfortable for so long. I never really thought about it."

"Just so you know, moving out won't solve your problems Trunks. They'll still be there no matter how far you go in life."

"It's a great life lesson to be sure father, but it's late, I have work tomorrow, and I need to sleep."

Before they both took off, a broadcast on the big screen near the stadium caught their eyes. The headline was bright and bold on the screen as it read, **_Son Goten Brought To Satan Emergency Hospital For Attempting Suicide_**. That's all Trunks could focus on. The words drowned out by the words.

"Trunks, TRUNKS! We need to get to the hospital now!" yelled Vegeta.

Trunks followed his father as he flew with confusion and sadness into the night. He knew he would require answers from his best friend. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear them. He wasn't sure he was going to like the answers he found when he got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Bulma couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe what she had seen a few minutes ago. Looking down the empty hallways, she heard nothing but silence. It was unnerving. The blood stains on her body reminded her why she was here as tears started to fall down her face. It wasn't her blood. It was the blood of a very sad, distraught, and suicidal Son Goten. She had found him passed out in a dark alleyway with long slash marks on his arms. He was bleeding out and unconscious on the ground. 'Why? why would he do such a thing?'

"Bulma!"

"Mom!"

Her mate and son looked at her with worried faces. "I-I found him," she said as she broke down in her seat, covering her face as Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. When she was able to calm down, she removed her hands from her face. "The doctors are working on him now to stop the bleeding. All we can do is wait now. Oh no I didn't even call his family. They'll be worried sick!" she said as she took out her phone and started making calls.

"Trunks."

"Wh-why would he do such a thing? This doesn't make any sense."

"When's the last time you visited Goten?" asked Vegeta.

"What difference does it make?" asked Trunks. "My best friend's lying on a hospital table!" he screamed.

"Calm down son."

"It's been a while, but I've been busy. He has Valese and his family. What the f**ck did he need me for?"

"They broke up," said Bulma as she rose from her chair, tears resting on her cheek. She hung up the phone. "His mother's been so worried about him."

"Why?" asked Trunks.

"Th-this isn't the first time her son attempted suicide," said Bulma.

Trunks sunk to the ground. He could feel the devastation fill his body as he began to tremble. "Wh-why would he do such a thing?" asked Trunks.

"That's a question you can only ask Goten, son," said Vegeta as he pulled his son off the floor and onto a chair.

Bulma sat beside her son and took him into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. Tears came down his face, but he did not cry. He was about to close his eyes and get lost in darkness until he heard rushed footsteps coming. Wiping the tears away, he stood up with his mother to see the Son Family.

The doctor came out. "Mrs. Son," he said.

"Yes, is my son all right?" asked Chichi as her older son Gohan stood by her side.

"He's stable and resting now. He's lost a lot of blood, but the transfusion was successful. Your son is a suicide risk. He's not going anywhere Mrs. Son. Your son needs help. This is his eighth attempt."

"Chichi," said Bulma. "I know some of the best therapist in the world. I can make a call. Goten will be in good hands."

"I don't need your help Bulma. I can help my son," said Chichi as she and Gohan followed the doctor to see Goten and discuss options for his recovery.

Trunks noticed Videl stayed behind with his family. "Videl, what's been going on?" asked Trunks. "Eight times!" he yelled. "How can this be happening?"

"It was after Goten caught Valese sleeping with another man. He gave his heart and soul to that girl, and she just broke his heart. He was so upset. He couldn't stop crying that night. Afterwards he stayed in his room and didn't come out for anything. Gohan and I did everything we could to help him, and it was helping for a while. He left his room, went to work, and he was doing fine. One day he came home one day saying he saw Valese out with another man. Before he made his way back to his room, Chichi told him there were other girls out there. He wouldn't hear it and locked himself back in his room again. He lost his job as a result. The first time he attempted I found him on his bathroom floor bleeding out. The second time Gohan found him hanging in his room. The third time Hercule found him in the locker room in the shower with his arms slit. The fourth time he stood on the Marshal Art Tournament Ring with a ki ball to his head, but Gohan got there in time and tackled him to the ground. The fifth time he did it right in front of Chichi who screamed in horror as the Ox King came rushing in. The sixth time he flew up really high in the sky and let himself fall, and it was Krillin, who had stopped him. The seventh time was when he found out that Valese was getting married, and he tried to strangle himself!" she cried into Bulma's arms.

"I need to talk to Goten before they send him away to Dende knows where," said Trunks.

"I don't think the harpy will let you son," said Vegeta.

"Will see about that," said Trunks as he walked down the hall with his father right behind him.

The doctor, Chichi, and Gohan made it out of the room and went to his office. Luckily Trunks and Vegeta had ducked into another room before they were seen. Coming out of the room, they slowly made their way into Goten's room. Trunks noticed how pale his friend was and how many scars covered his arms. His face looked peaceful as it slept, but Trunks could tell there was something more than what he showed on his face.

Taking his hand in Goten's, he held on tightly. In the dark he could see the restraints on his arms and legs. He shook his head sadly. 'How can it be this way chibi? I never thought you'd end up here. I'm sorry. Maybe if I had been there for you, this wouldn't have happened.'

Dark raven eyes opened, surprised to see the lavender-haired saiyan. "Tr-Trunks, where-?" he looked down at the restraints around his limbs and panicked. "What is this?" he yelled. "Why am I tied up?"

"You know why Goten and now I know. What were you thinking?"

"I-I don't have to answer to you Trunks."

"Your family is going to send you away. You don't have say anymore say since you've proven to be unstable. I want to know why! Why would you hurt yourself and loved ones like this?"

"Life is too hard. I can't do it anymore Trunks," he said as tears fell from his eyes. "If you were any best friend at all, you would help me so I can rest in piece."

"You're a coward," said Vegeta. "You are a saiyan warrior. Quit acting like a pathetic weakling and do something productive."

"I don't care anymore!" yelled Goten.

"Well I do!" yelled Trunks. "I'm not letting you take the easy way out. You're so much stronger than anyone ever gives you credit for. Whatever happened has passed. If you need to get away from where you are, from your mother, you have the power to decide that. Now you need help from the pain you're in. When therapy's over, you need to know I'll be there waiting for you if you need me. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most. I'm here now," he said as he squeezed his best friend's hand. "Goten," he said softly.

Trunks held his best friend as he cried in his arms all night and promised Trunks that he would try. That's all Trunks needed from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 (1 year Later...)

It was a peaceful day at Dragon's Blossom Ball Bakery. A happy Son Goten was designing a cake in the back room when he sensed two energies coming his way. He had to admit it made him nervous. No one was supposed to know where he was after he had finished therapy. Everyone was supposed to leave him alone to live in peace until he was ready to see them again. 'It must be serious,' he thought as he put his icing down and came out of the work room to see two pairs of worried eyes.

"Gohan, Vegeta, what are you-I mean welcome to-

"Enough of that you have to come with us now," said Vegeta.

"Why?"

"We'll explain in the ship," said Gohan.

"In the ship? I can't just drop what I'm doing to go on adventure."

"Goten this is really important. Someone's life is danger. We have to go now!" demanded Gohan. "So close up shop."

"That won't be a problem," said Goten as he looked around seeing no customers. "I'll be just a sec," he said as he put the cake he was making in the fridge, walked back out, and locked the door.

Goten followed his brother and Vegeta to a deserted alley and into a Capsule Corporation spaceship. Sitting down, he wondered what was going on. Before he could ask, he felt the ship take off at high speed and all he was concerned with was not throwing up. He let out a sigh of relief once the ship maintained a comfortable speed.

"Trunks is missing. He came to space to test out his latest invention. It was supposed to take 6 months. We haven't heard a word from him in a year," said Vegeta.

"We've been looking for him for a while, but the universe is a big place. It was taking forever," said Gohan.

"We know you have some kind of bond with him after you two fused as kids. You need to sense him and that should lead us right to him," said Vegeta.

"Ok," said Goten as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his best friend's energy. He felt Trunks, but he barely felt the same anymore. There was a coldness surrounding him he couldn't quite explain. "I-I found him. I need you both to hold onto my arm," he said as he touched the ship. "I can get close by with instant transmission."

"You know instant transmission?" said Gohan.

"Now is not the time!" said Vegeta as he got off his seat and grabbed Goten's arm. "Come on Gohan, hurry up!"

"All right," he said as he grabbed his younger brother's arm. "We're ready."

All three saiyans found themselves in front of a pinkish red planet that looked oddly familiar to Vegeta, but he couldn't quite place it. It felt familiar but not quite. "Gohan, is this planet on the ship's database?"

Gohan came to the computer and searched the database. His eyes widened. "I don't believe it. Vegeta, the computer says it's Planet Vegeta."

"Th-that's impossible. It was destroyed by Freeza. There's no way-

"Well it's not the same planet. It was formed and then renamed Planet Vegeta by," Gohan's eyes widened once again, "by none other then King Vegeta!"

"Trunks is on that planet Vegeta. Just how much trouble do you think Trunks is in?" asked Goten.

"I'm not certain, but you sensed him which means he's alive for now," said Vegeta.

"Well gee that's comforting. So what's our plan?" asked Goten.

"Use your technique to get us to Trunks," said Vegeta.

"All right," said Goten, "hear we go," he said as he disappeared from the ship with his brother and Vegeta and ended up in a dark and dreary castle. "That's weird, he was hear just a second ago."

"Who was?" asked an lavender-haired man wearing saiyan armor.

"Trunks!" said Goten.

"Don't go near him Goten," said Vegeta. "There's something off about him."

"Why do you act like you know me?" asked Trunks. "I never met you before in my life. How did you get here? The King will be very displeased."

"Nonsense Trunks," said a cold male voice as it stepped out in the shadows. "The more saiyans the better."

"Father," said Vegeta. "I thought you were-

"No my son it only looked like I died along with the planet."

"You knew it was going to happen!" said Vegeta.

"I had to weed out the weak from the strong. Freeza gave me the opportunity without even knowing it."

"What did you do to Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Nothing, my men found his ship floating out in space with a lot of damage done to it. They brought him here unconscious to me with some damage to his head. He only remembered his name, but I knew when I looked at him, that he was my grandson. I've been training him and teaching him the ways of the saiyans."

"This is not good," said Gohan.

"What's your name third class?" asked the King.

"Son Gohan," he said as he looked to his brother, "and this is my brother Goten. We are the sons of Kakarott and grandsons of Bardock."

"Bardock," the King laughed. "You are truly low class."

"Trunks," said Vegeta. "You don't belong here son. This world should not even exist. It's time for you to come back home to earth."

"I'm not going anywhere. You may be my father, but I don't know you. Stay here and be with your kind once again."

"You don't know what you're asking Trunks," said Vegeta. "This place will turn you into a monster."

Suddenly a blast was felt from outside the planet. "What was that?" asked Goten.

Gohan's eyes widened. "He had our ship blown up."

"Welcome home saiyans," said the King as he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Vegeta turned to Gohan and Goten. "Be prepared to fight," said Vegeta.

"But Vegeta, Trunks," said Goten. "We can't just-

"If this planet and its species continues to live, there will be nowhere for any planet to hide," said Vegeta. "We have to do what we must to survive, understand?"

"I understand," said Goten as he took his stance along with Gohan.

"You would try to kill your own father. Why Vegeta I'm surprised by you? Very well you're death will be slow and painful," he smirked.

Trunks was surprised by his grandfather's ruthless behavior in wanting to kill his own son. He couldn't understand it. "Why would you do that, kill your own family? And for what?" asked Trunks.

"Boy you have a lot to learn about the ways of a saiyan," said the King. "Surviving at all costs is our way of life."

"No wonder most of the species is gone," said Goten.

"Why you insolent fool!" said the King. "You know nothing about your race, pitiful!"

"I know there are good and bad saiyans. Guess which category you fall into?" said Goten. "I know you took advantage of my best friend's memory loss and turned him against his father and his friends."

"A first class and a third class saiyan friends? Disgraceful Vegeta! You've lost your way," said the King as he formed a ball of energy into his hand. "Let me remind you of your place, HAH!" he yelled as he let the energy go but all three saiyans dodged his attack.

Before King Vegeta could form another energy ball, a light formed in the middle of the room. It was so bright that all the saiyans had to cover their eyes. Once the light was gone, two forms could be seen.

"Beerus," said Vegeta.

"And Whis, what are they doing here?" asked Gohan.

"To destroy this planet, what else? It was never meant to be reformed," said Beerus as he looked to the King, "I thought I killed you."

"You and Freeza tried. I was on another mission. I had one of my men stand in for me. Oddly enough he kind of looked like me. Anyway you are not getting this planet. I've worked to hard to get it. Go find some other planet to blow up."

Beerus looked from the King to the lavender-haired saiyan. "You've turned your grandson into a monster, teaching him how to destroy innocent planets. You've destroyed the species of the very planet we stand on in order to continue the saiyan race. This can not continue!" said Beerus.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," said the King as he snapped his fingers and saiyan soldiers appeared in the room.

"This is about to get messy," said Gohan.

"Get ready," said Vegeta as Gohan and Goten nodded.

Beerus looked to the three saiyans behind him and smiled. "It's good to see you all again. It's unfortunate that's it's under these circumstances. A lot of years have passed," he said as he looked at Goten. "I thought your father was a rare type of saiyan, but there's something in you that rivals even the great Goku. I don't know it yet, but I intend to find out."

"The lavender-haired grew up to be quite the looker, don't you agree Beerus?" asked Whis.

"Enough talking!" yelled the King.

Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten had defeated the King's army in no time. While Beerus took on the King, Whis observed the battle with the utmost confidence in his pupil. Trunks had stayed out of the battle and followed his grandpa as that battle was moved outside. He could tell the King was loosing and at one point he saw his grandpa look at him.

"Don't just stand there, protect your King!" said King Vegeta.

Beerus looked to Trunks, who now stood beside the King. "Your true memory is lost. Is this how you want to die, not knowing your life before this?" asked Beerus.

"Don't listen to him Trunks. This is who you were truly meant to be," said the King.

"You think my son should listen to you, what a joke?" said Vegeta as he landed on the ground with the Son brothers. "You bread violent, selfish, cold hearted beings who would kill their own blood in a heart beat without a second thought. You killed my mother!"

"She was crazy in the head. She needed to be put down," he smirked.

Trunks was mortified by what he heard as he turned away from his grandpa. "I killed innocent species for you. They weren't a threat to you at all, were they?"

"What does it matter? Power over the entire universe is what I desire. Nothing else matters," said the King.

"You're insane!" yelled Trunks. "You won't get away this," Trunks said as he powered up and faced his grandpa.

The King laughed. "You think you can beat me?"

"Shut up and fight me!" yelled Trunks.

"He's all yours Trunks," said Beerus as he stood beside Whis.

The battle was intense and neither one of them was backing down. While Trunks caught his breath, he looked to his father. Their eyes connected, and he felt his father's pride directed towards him. It brought his mind back to a memory he had lost of being held as child by his father, and his father saying how proud he was of him.

"Trunks," said Vegeta in a soft voice that surprised everyone. "This is not your fight."

"I know now," he said as he flew over to him.

Before he could say anymore, a blast was coming towards him. "TRUNKS MOVE!" Vegeta commanded as Vegeta swiped the blast away and flew at full speed towards his father.

A new battle raged on as the three younger saiyans looked on in amazement. Beerus and Whis smiled at this. "We must come back to earth after all of this is done. I miss the food terribly," said Beerus.

"I do miss the sushi," said Whis.

"Is that all you idiots can think about?" yelled Trunks.

"Trunks! Take it easy Beerus has the power to destroy the planet with us all on it," said Gohan.

"Fine whatever," he said as he looked from the battle to the quiet younger Son boy, who hadn't said anything. He was quite striking to him, and he couldn't figure out why. There was just this calmness and sadness about him that intrigued Trunks. Looking closer at the young man, he saw a wound that peaked out of his sleeve beginning at the center of his wrist. 'It looks self inflicted and a few days fresh.' A strong feeling of anger and protectiveness came over him. He didn't know why. He pushed the feelings down. "Why did you attempt suicide a few days ago?" he asked as Goten's eyes widened.

"Goten!" exclaimed Gohan.

"I relapsed, but that's not important right now," said Goten as he looked to the ongoing battle. "Vegeta needs our support."

"So, our families are close?" said Trunks.

"Yes," said Gohan. "You could say we all grew up together."

"We came to your mother's birthday party when you were a boy. You have quite a lot of friends and family that care about you back on earth. We left the earth intact because of your of mother's hospitality and the welcome we felt from your friends and family," said Beerus.

The horrific, piercing scream of the King could be heard as all eyes were on Vegeta, who hit his father with his final attack, blowing up the King. They left the planet in one of the ships found on the planet in silence. A lot had happened and everyone was coming to terms with it.

Would Trunks Briefs ever be the same again?


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The next morning was busy back on Earth. Goten had woken up several times in the night, plagued by nightmares in his place above the bakery. He was worried for his best friend, who had been taken home yesterday once they made it back to earth. While he was making another cake, he wondered how Trunks was doing. 'It can't be easy to lose your memory. All the things he's done on Planet Vegeta, he can't take back.' He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar yet cold energy. He felt unsettled by it but came to the front to see the cold blue eyes of his best friend, waiting in line with other customers.

"Goten," said Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, what are you doing here?"

"I had to leave. Those people were suffocating me."

"They're your family Trunks. They love you."

"Love? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Goten's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, and I don't know what ideas the King put into your mind but they're all wrong. This is earth where people care and love one another. You were born here!"

"It's a nice place I have to admit. It's not dark and depressing like Planet Vegeta. A lot of attractive people but most with bad intentions. The human race is quite complex. You being the most complex of them all."

"I think you're mistaken. There's nothing complex about me."

"Or maybe that's what you want everyone around you to believe. Anyway Beerus was the one to bring it up. He's not only powerful but right about this."

"So you came all the way down here because you're curious about me?"

"You make it sound so simple," Trunks smirked.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on remembering who you are? This isn't you. You're not-

"Cold. It's clear you're worried for me. What's so wrong with starting over? Maybe I didn't like who I was before I sustained an injury to the head."

"BULLSHIT!" Goten screamed as everyone in the room where startled, which left Trunks surprised for the first time in a year.

Trunks grabbed Goten by the arm and went to the back room while the employees and customers continued what they were doing. "You're angry. That wasn't my intention. Who I was before meant a lot to you. I saved your life."

"F-for a while anyway I relapsed," he said as he rolled up his shirt to reveal the wound from his wrist to his elbow. His other arm looked the same and for the first time in a while Trunks was shocked.

"You're a saiyan!"

"I'm human to. I have feelings, and I won't let you judge me!"

"Your family didn't love you enough?"

"My mother and ex-girlfriend. Everybody wants to be loved unconditionally. Unfortunately that's not how the world works," said Goten as he concentrated on his cake once again. When the two people you trust the most break your heart, it's hard to come back from it."

"How did you relapse?"

"My mother tried to force me to come home a few weeks after I got my bakery up and running. She told me to quit this foolish dream because I'm not supposed to cook in the kitchen. It's for women. She said I was disgracing my family and my gender. I lost it when she left. I found the biggest knife I could find, and I cut deeper then I ever had in my life. I was ready to die. I accepted that I could never go back. I was slipping into unconsciousness. I heard your dad's voice. He found me. I can only imagine what he thought, probably the same thing you do. I'm weak and not worthy of being called a saiyan."

The day was done as Goten closed up his bakery. He noticed Trunks was still there and in deep thought. As he made his way over to him. "You're ok, right? I mean you're not going to-

"No," he smiled.

"How do you know?" asked Trunks as he stood up from one of the tables.

"Therapy, it really helped me realize that I can't please everyone. Most of my life was reaching for the ones I love. I'm happy with what I've done for myself. It may seem trivial to some, but I love food, especially sweets. It makes me feel good that I can make people happy with my food."

Trunks could feel this warm and fuzzy feeling inside his body. He grimaced, and Goten noticed this and laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"The expression on your face was funny. You don't like that you felt something genuine."

"It seems too complicated to feel anything at all. I can see how it hurts you."

"It's all a part of the human experience Trunks. You're human to, and you're allowed to feel whatever the hell you want. Who cares what others think because at the end of the day your happiness is all that matters."

Goten walked Trunks outside the bakery. "Well I'll see you around Goten," Trunks said as he turned and walked away into the sunset a little ways before taking off into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

The early morning had come as Trunks stared up at the sky upon a cliff miles away from home. The sun shined on his face and the wind passed him by, but he felt nothing. This place was so unusual to him, and he wondered if he could ever find this happiness Goten was talking about. He didn't know who he was anymore. Planet Vegeta had been his home, his way of life for so long. Whatever memories he had before he couldn't seem to reach.

"Trunks?"

"Father," he said while still staring out into nothing.

"You didn't come home last night. Your mother was worried."

"It doesn't seem right to be in a place I don't belong."

"I felt that way when I came to earth. I didn't realize it at the time, but she gave me a home. I refused any kindness that came my way, but your mother was stubborn and stood strong against my saiyan pride. There came a point where I couldn't deny to myself or her that my place was here on earth. You will find your place here son."

"You would all accept me even if my memory never returns?"

"Yes, there's nothing your mother and I wouldn't do for you and your sister. You're my son no matter what Trunks."

Trunks could feel the cold slowly removing itself from his body. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and it was coming from the Prince of all Saiyans. 'The King was wrong about saiyans. They're not all cold and ruthless beings.'

"Trunks, are you coming?" asked Vegeta as he turned his gaze in the direction of home.

"I'm right behind you father," Trunks said as he rose from the ground and never looked back.

As Trunks looked through his closet after a shower, he grimaced at the clothing choices. "What the hell is this? I'm not wearing any of this," he said as he made his way into the hall in nothing but a towel. Looking for something decent to wear seemed hopeless until he came to the lab and smirked, finding just what he was looking for.

Bulla made her way back into the house because school had let out early. Walking into the hall, she saw her brother in saiyan armor. "Oh you've got to be kidding me Trunks. What's wrong with the clothes in your closet?"

"They're disgusting. I'm not wearing those tacky clothes."

"Ok, we can just go to the mall and buy you some new clothes. Trust me you don't want to be wearing those clothes in public. Dad never heard the end of it when people wouldn't stop coming up to him and asking him questions."

"Fine, lets go," he said as he followed Bulla to the garage.

"Do you still remember how to drive?"

"I guess we'll find out," said Trunks as he put the keys in the ignition and took off.

While Trunks was driving, Bulla put on the GPS, so he could follow the directions on the dashboard. The ride was quiet and every now and then Trunks could feel his sister's gaze on him.

"What is it Bulla?"

"You really don't remember any of us, do you?"

"No."

"Isn't it scary? I know I would be freaked out."

"No. I mean I'm curious about who I was but not curious enough to do anything about it."

"You do know you have responsibilities here. You're the President of Capsule Corporation. You can't just let mom run it for the rest of her life. She passed it onto you because you wanted the responsibility."

"I know. Mom told me all about Capsule Corp. I have full confidence I can run the company."

"Ok. Well we're here," said Bulla as Trunks parked.

"You seem to pick up things fast considering your memory loss."

"Some things are just simple enough to understand. I'm a quick learner and a genius," he smirked as his sister smiled.

Bulla waited outside the dressing room as Trunks tried some clothes on. It was taking longer than she expected, and she was becoming impatient. "What's the hold up Trunks?"

Trunks came out of the dressing room in a blank tank top, a dark navy blue sleeveless vest, grey pants that resembled the style of the Z warrior fighting outfit. "What do you think?"

"You look cool big brother," she said.

After Bulla purchased what he was wearing now and a few other clothes her brother was interested in, they made their way to the food court. Bulla went to get them some food while Trunks sat down with all his new clothes. Leaning back in the chair, he looked to the roof of the mall and sighed.

"Wow, you look hot Trunks," said a female voice.

Trunks turned his gaze towards the blonde hair blued eyed girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marron. Your mom and my father Krillin are good friends. What's going on with you?"

"He lost his memory Marron so leave him alone."

"Oh that's horrible," said Marron.

"I think you should go Marron. I don't trust you when it comes to my brother."

"Now that's not fair Bulla. I think you should let your brother decide if he's interested or not." Marron lied her hand on Trunks' shoulder. "So what do you say sexy, you want to ditch your lame sister and spend some time with me?"

"I don't appreciate you insulting my sister, and I have no interest in you."

"Hit the road Marron," Bulla smiled as the blonde walked away.

"Thanks for the food and the clothes," said Trunks as they walked towards the car.

"It's no problem," she smiled.

The drive home was pleasant, but there was something in the back of her mind. She looked to her brother once again and wondered if she should ask him about what was on her mind.

"Bulla."

"Did you meet any saiyan women while on Planet Vegeta?"

"No, they were all killed off when Freeza destroyed the planet. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Bulla."

"I'm just glad you haven't mated yet. On earth it's not just about procreation. It's about meeting someone, getting to know them, falling in love, and then building a life together."

Trunks parked the car and got out with his clothes as Bulla walked beside him. "Love, I'm not so sure about that."

"I'm your sister, and I love you despite what's happened to you," she said as she looked at him before she hugged him.

He was quite perturbed by her sudden affection, but it wasn't sudden to her. She had known him when they were little. He did the only thing he could as he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around his sister. The embrace felt familiar and comfortable. When he felt tears, he didn't know how to react. He sensed she wasn't crying for her loss but for his. 'Just what was so great about who I was before?' He sighed. "It's ok Bulla, I'm all right you don't have to worry about me."

"Well this is an unexpected scene," said Bulma as she pulled in the driveway with Uub in the passenger seat.

Trunks pulled away from his sister as the man in the passenger seat came out of the car and kissed his sister on the lips. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he said as he looked at a confused Trunks. "Your mom caught me up on everything that's happened. I'm Uub, Bulla's boyfriend."

"If you break her heart, I'll break yours," said Trunks as he took his bags and disappeared into the house.

"Is it me or does he sound a lot like your dad?" said Uub as he looked to his girlfriend.

Trunks lied alone in the dark in his room with his shopping bags untouched. He wondered how he could find out who he was before his accident in space. Sitting up, he remembered some discs upon the shelf of the lab that seemed to be out of place. Making his way into the lab, he found the discs and read over the titles. He found what he was looking for.

When Trunks figured out how the computer worked, which didn't take long, he put in one of the discs and hit play.

 ** _"Isn't he beautiful mom?" said a younger Bulma holding her newborn son in her arms._**

 ** _"Oh he is just darling sweetie," said Bunny. "That boy will break so many hearts."_**

 ** _Bulma looked down at her baby boy who looked right up at her and smiled. "Well aren't you just the cutest baby I've ever seen," she said as she kissed his forehead, making the baby laugh. She smiled and then her face became serious. "I love you Trunks."_**

Trunks saw the love Bulla was talking about. He could see it in his mother's eyes. It was undeniable and did something to his insides. Moving on from this moment, he came to the next one and many more to come in his life.

 ** _"Say hello to your baby sister Trunks," said Bulma as an older Trunks came into the room._**

 ** _"Wow she's cute mom, she looks just like you. Can I hold her?"_**

 ** _"Well ok Trunks but be careful," she said as she handed her daughter to her son._**

 ** _Looking down at his sister, he wondered something. "Hey mom, what's her name?"_**

 ** _"Bulla."_**

 ** _"Hi Bulla, I'm your big brother Trunks, and I swear I'll protect you. I love you," he said as he kissed her cheek, making Bulla giggle._**

 ** _The camera went to Vegeta to see a look of contentment for his family. Once he noticed the camera, he scowled. "Would you get that blasted thing out of my face!"_**

Trunks couldn't help but laugh. It seemed typical Vegeta, but he could see for that brief moment the love his father had for his family. He had a look in his eyes that said he would protect them with his life. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed as he sat back in the chair and sighed. He didn't know if he could go on. All these feelings were just too much to handle. 'I have to keep going. I need to know.'

 ** _"Trunks! What are you doing in there?" asked Bulma as a baby could be heard being born. She picked up one year old Trunks, who smiled as a baby was wrapped up and given to the mother. "Oh sorry Chichi, he's a curious boy."_**

 ** _"I-it's ok Bulma. Come on over and meet Goten," said Chichi as Bulma came closer with Trunks in her arms. "Oh Chichi, he's beautiful," she said as she looked to her son. "So Trunks, what do you think?"_**

 ** _"Chibi," said Trunks as he held onto the newborn baby Goten's hand. Goten giggled and Trunks smiled._**

"Wow, I-I can't believe it," he said as he looked closely at his mother. "She knows something. What is it?" he wondered. He could definitely see the connection between him and Goten. Like his mother's love for him, it was undeniable there was something between him and Goten.

He was onto the next moment.

 ** _"Sh-she won't stop crying Gohan. We-we've tried everything, but she won't calm down."_**

 ** _"It's going to be ok Videl. She'll calm down eventually," said Gohan._**

 ** _"I'm so tired," she said as Gohan rocked baby Pan back and forth._**

 ** _A knock came to the door, and the door opened to reveal teenage Goten with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong? I heard crying," he said and then looked at his restless niece in his big brother's arms. He smiled. "Let me take her Gohan you look like you need a break."_**

 ** _"Thanks Goten," he said as he handed her off to Goten and baby Pan suddenly stopped crying, settling herself comfortably into her uncle's arms. Looking down at Pan, he smiled, "you're ok Panny. Time to sleep now and give your parents a break, ok?" Pan smiled at her uncle and closed her eyes, resting comfortably against the warmth of her uncle. He looked up to see Gohan and Videl. "You two get some sleep. I got this under control," he said as he sat in the rocking chair in the living room._**

 ** _"Come on Gohan, lets get some sleep," Videl whispered to her husband._**

 ** _"Ok, thanks little brother," Gohan whispered as the couple disappeared to their room._**

Trunks was amazed over the power Goten had to make his niece sleep. He could feel Goten's peaceful and relaxing presence. It seemed to put the people he loved at ease.

Every new disc opened his eyes to his relationships with his friends and family. He realized how lucky his past self was. He had never felt this moved in a long time. It was as if the coldness he had lived with for a year was slowly leaving his body.

Putting the discs back in their rightful place, he turned the light off in the lab. Looking back one more time to the lab, he smiled before closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Goten was doing deliveries all day. It was something he enjoyed, meeting new people and seeing the looks on their faces when they took a bite of his desserts. It brought a smile to his face. He was on his last delivery and looked at the address and smiled. He carried the cake to the door and rung the bell. Hearing footsteps, he stood back as the door opened.

"Hey Bulma, the cake your ordered his here," he smiled.

"Thank you Goten, I know it was such short notice but Bulla's favorite bakery shut down this week and I couldn't get her birthday cake. I guess it worked in my favor because everyone around here just raves about your cakes," she said as she stood aside to let him inside the house.

"It was my pleasure Bulma. Bulla's like a sister to me," said Goten as he entered the kitchen. "Where do you want the cake?"

"I made some space in the fridge," she said as she opened the fridge door. "So?" she said as Goten closed the door shut, "you're going to be able to make it to the party tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course Bulma, I wouldn't miss it."

"Good, so are you staying for dinner? I called takeout and ordered a bit too much."

"Yeah sure Bulma, thanks! I'm starving. So, how's Trunks doing?"

"Well he's working at Capsule Corporation today and I haven't heard anything bad so I assume he hasn't flushed my company down the toilet."

"It's nice to know you have such faith in me mother," said Trunks as he came through the door in a sharp suit and his hair tied back in a ponytail.

"You know I'm just kidding Trunks," she smiled, "so how was your first day back?"

"Well working with a bunch of stuck up men in suits is enough to make me want to strangle myself but all in all I'd say it was a very productive day," he said as he undid his tie and looked Goten's way. "Hey Goten," he said as his nose suddenly caught any interesting smell. "You smell like buttercream icing, cake, and sweat."

"Yeah well I do deliver cakes and it's your sister's birthday tomorrow so I brought over a cake."

"Oh yes that reminds me," said Bulma as she took out her check book.

"That's not necessary Bulma. It's on the house," said Goten.

"No, I couldn't possibly accept that Goten. You run a good business, and it would be unfair of me not to pay you. Don't argue with me young man!"

"All right," he said as he took the check. "Thanks Bulma."

Trunks opened the fridge to grab a bottled water when he saw the cake. "Wow, that is an impressive cake," he said as he closed the fridge.

"Thanks Trunks. It took a few hours, but I'm proud of it."

"You're staying for dinner, right?"

"Yeah, your mom invited me," he said as the doorbell rang, Bulma answered, and took the food as Vegeta came in and helped her put it on the table.

"Can you stay the night?" Trunks asked in all serious with no falter in his tone of voice.

Goten felt nervous all of a sudden and curious about why he would want him to stay the night. He didn't know why, but he felt hot all of a sudden. "Um sure, is there-?" Before he could say anything further, Trunks disappeared upstairs. 'Well that was weird,' he thought. 'Just what is he up to?'

After dinner Goten insisted in helping with the dishes, which Bulma appreciated greatly. It gave him time to think about Trunks' odd behavior. 'Well he's not himself. He's more of a mystery now more than ever,' he sighed. 'He's still Trunks. He's still here, and that's all that matters.'

Goten bid Bulma a goodnight as he went upstairs to find a room to sleep in for the night. In the dark hall he approached a serious and shirtless Trunks. Goten blushed, and he found he couldn't help it. 'What is wrong with me?' He looked to Trunks once again. "Is there something you needed?" he asked, inwardly cursing on how that sounded.

"I thought we could talk."

Goten smiled. "Sure," he said as he followed Trunks to his room.

Trunks closed his door behind him as he sat next to Goten on his bed. "I found all the discs my mother keeps in the lab, and I watched them all."

"Why?"

"Just curious. There's a lot of happy memories, a lot of good people in my life."

"Well they'll all be at Bulla's birthday party tomorrow. Your mom likes to go all out for special occasions."

"I know. I watched the discs."

"So what's really bothering you Trunks? You didn't just invite me to stay the night for nothing."

"Have I always been this transparent to you?"

"I think it's all the years we've spent together. You may not remember our friendship, but the connection will always be there."

"Yeah I could tell. You know the majority of the discs are moments between you and me. I just-I've never seen anything like it."

"I think that's why your mom filmed us."

"King Vegeta told me that forming attachments with the same gender was forbidden and punishable by death."

"This isn't his planet. On earth same sex relationships are accepted by some of the population. You're not put to death because of who you love."

"Clearly I have a lot to learn," said Trunks as he lied down in his bed, so Goten took this as his queue to let him get some sleep. Before he could even get to the door, Trunks said, "where are you going?"

"I thought you might want to get some sleep, so I-

"You don't have to leave. You can lie down beside me and sleep. There's plenty of room."

"I don't know Trunks. I-Before he could say anything further, Trunks grabbed him by the waist and set him on the bed.

Turning off the light, Trunks lied down and smirked. "Goodnight chibi."

Goten blushed in the dark and wondered what just happened as he lied down, pulling the covers over his body. Turning away from Trunks' lying body, he closed his eyes, letting the moment go for now. "Goodnight Trunks."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Morning came through the window of Trunks Briefs' room, waking up the younger raven-haired saiyan lying next to him. Opening his eyes, he realized he couldn't move as he tried to get up. Surprisingly he found Trunks' arms around his waist. 'When did that happen?' he blushed as he looked at his sleeping friend.

"Trunks," he said as he shook him, "it's time to wake up."

Trunks took one of his arms around Goten's waist, keeping the other arm firm around his body and shoved Goten's hand away. He got comfortable once again, making Goten angry that he thought he went by Trunks' schedule.

"If you don't let go of me, I'll-

"What?" Trunks asked as he opened his eyes, smirking at the younger saiyan. "I'm clearly stronger than you."

"Why are you holding onto to me?" Goten asked as he felt Trunks lessen his grip. He took the opportunity to get off the bed.

"I don't know," Trunks said seriously as he sat up on his bed.

"Nightmares."

"Huh?"

"You went through a time in your life where you would have severe nightmares. I think you were nine. It went on for a while until your parents found out that me sleeping beside you made the nightmares go away."

"That still begs the question, why? I mean you were able to calm your niece when she was a baby when her parents couldn't. There's something special about y-

"No, there's not! I'm just an average half saiyan trying to make it in the world," he sighed. "I got to get ready for your sister's party," he said as he left Trunks' room.

Fully dressed and clean Goten made his way into the kitchen to see a lot of food on the table. Bulma popped up from the oven and set a hot dish on the counter. She smiled as she saw Goten. "Hi Goten, sleep well?"

"Uh yeah, what's going on and do you need any help?"

"Help wrap up all this food for the party and put it outside under the outdoor tent."

"Sure no problem."

Once they were done, Goten looked around the backyard. "Wow Bulma you really went all out with the decorations!"

"Well it's a special day," she smiled.

Goten smiled back at her, thinking about his own mother. He thought about all the birthday parties his mom threw for her family. They had been so much fun when he was younger. Now he couldn't step foot at Mount Paozu without remembering who he had become.

"You're family's going to be here. Are you going to be ok?" Bulma asked.

"This day isn't about me. It's about Bulla. Speaking of Bulla, where is the birthday girl?"

"Uub took her out for breakfast. Oh that reminds me," she said as she walked back inside, Goten following as she took out another batch of food.

"Just out of curiosity, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Of course. I had Vegeta help me make breakfast. The food out there was brought over by my caterers."

Vegeta and Trunks came downstairs to see breakfast was ready. Sitting down, they all ate in peace. Vegeta thought this odd as he looked around the table. He could sense Goten was uneasy about something as he only made eye contact with food in front of him. He then looked to Trunks, who would every now and then stare at Goten.

"All right, what is going on?" asked Bulma before Vegeta could say something.

"What are you talking about?" asked Trunks.

"Do you think your mother stupid Trunks?" asked Vegeta.

"No."

"Then answer your mother."

"Beerus said there was something special about Goten. I think it's true."

"I'm glad Beerus didn't stick around when he came back to earth with all of you, but I think he has a point," said Bulma.

"There's nothing special about a sad, depressed, and suicidal saiyan, who has probably brought shame to the saiyan race as a whole," said Goten. "It's Bulla's day, can't we just drop it!" he yelled as he got up from the table and walked away.

The party had begun as Bulma and Bulla greeted their guests. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and catching up on old times. Goten was nervous as he saw the two Briefs women greeting his family. He could see Pan walking towards the cake and smiling.

"Hey Pan," he said nervously, afraid she might slap him for being away for so long.

"Uncle Goten!" she said as she ran into his arms. "I've missed you," she said as she started to cry into her chest.

"I've missed you to Pan. I—I'm so sorry," he said as he held her tight, letting a few tears slid down his face.

"It's ok. I understand," said Pan as she let go of her uncle. "It was hurting too much to live with grandma."

"That's no excuse to hurt you all like I did. I should have come to see you, your dad, and mom, but I was afraid I might relapse."

"So, how are you uncle?"

"Better, I run my own bakery business. I actually made the cake for Bulla's party."

"You made that Goten. It's amazing," said an older female voice.

"Hi Videl. I-Before he could say anything, she hugged him. "I'm glad you're doing well Goten. I'm proud of you."

"Thank! That means a lot to me."

"Hey Goten."

"Gohan."

"It's good to see you little brother," he smiled.

"I'm not little!" Goten exclaimed.

"Anyway Gohan caught us up on what happened to Trunks. Losing his memory has to be tough."

"He actually seems ok with it," said Goten.

"Well that's Trunks for you, letting stuff roll off his back," said Gohan.

"And you would know best, wouldn't you Gohan?" said Trunks.

"Trunks. I didn't mean-

"How was Goten able to commit suicide eight times?" asked Trunks.

"Trunks this isn't the time to be talking about this," Goten whispered to Trunks as he pulled him into the house as to not make a scene.

"I'm just trying to make a point Goten. No one knows what's going on in your head much less mine. He just assumes things about me that aren't true. Can you answer my question?"

"It's your sister's birthday Trunks. I'm not going to discuss this with you."

"You wanted someone to save you. You wanted someone to see what you were going through because no matter how many times you tried to talk about your pain, you didn't feel like you were being heard."

Goten's eye widened. "How did you-?"

"We have a connection like you said. I know you better then you know yourself."

"All right everyone it's time for cake and presents," yelled Bulma as the two demi-saiyans came outside to join in the festivities.

After everyone had cake, Bulla opened her presents. She saved her family's presents for last. When she opened the gift from her parents, she found car keys. "Oh my Dendei, you got me a car!"

"You've earned it Bulla," said Bulma. "Your brother and I built for you a year ago."

"It really means a lot to me. Thank mom, thank you dad!"

She reigned in her excitement enough to open the gift her boyfriend had gotten her. It was a beautiful photo album that had her name on the front. Opening the photo album, her eyes lit up at the photos of her and Uub throughout the stages of their relationship.

"You like taking pictures of us so much I thought why not put them in an album?" said Uub.

"Oh I love it so much Uub," she smiled, "and I love you," she said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"All right, that's enough!" said Vegeta.

Bulla looked to her last gift. It was from Trunks. Tearing the paper away, she saw a beautiful frame around a picture. It was a picture of a younger Trunks holding baby Bulla in his arms. Bulla found herself getting emotional as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, stood up, and hugged her brother. "This is so sweet Trunks, thank you!"

"You're welcome," he said as he returned her hug.

Goten thought the moment was sweet, and he looked to see Bulma becoming all teary-eyed at her children. He couldn't help but smile. He knew how much Bulma cared about her children. She would go to the ends of the earth for them. At that moment he felt a sense of loss. While he knew his mother loved him, he didn't feel she would go the distance for him and support him no matter what he wanted in life. He smiled because it was all he could do.

After dinner the festivities continued with many activities Bulma had planned for the birthday girl. He had to hand it to Bulma, she knew how to throw a great party. He needed a break from the party and went back inside the Briefs home to get some peace. Goten wandered the halls, finding that each and every room he passed held a memory for him.

Walking into the lab, he smiled, remembering all the interesting inventions that were created in this very room. Before he could reminisce some more, he heard footsteps behind and turned around to see Trunks. His heart began to race faster than it ever had before. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," said Trunks.

"I'm sorry for what my brother said about you. That wasn't fair of him to assume you're not suffering just because you appear to be ok on the outside."

"I never claim to be ok. I'm sure there's certain things I blocked while I lived in space for a year. My nightmares tell me what I've missed. It's so horrible it makes my skin crawl just thinking about it." I don't want to think about it, much less talk about it."

"You've never liked being vulnerable in front of others."

"What about you?"

"There's nothing we wouldn't tell each other as children, but I think as we grew up and went down our own paths, we grew apart. It's hard when you grow up with the one person you think is never going to leave you and then one day it's over and things are never the same again."

"It doesn't have to be that way anymore Goten."

"Really? Are you prepared to tell me everything that happened in space?"

Trunks looked away from the younger saiyan. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I don't think you'll like me afterwards."

"It's not going to work if I'm putting my all into this friendship, and you're giving me nothing back. I need all of you or nothing at all."

"All of me?"

"The thing about unconditional love is that it also applies to friendship. I've loved you through the good and the bad times in my life, and you've loved me right back no matter. No matter when everyone else didn't understand us. We understood each other."

"You see," he smirked, "there is something special about you."

"Would you quit that all ready. I told you-

"I don't care what you told me. I know you. Even if some of my memory is lost, I felt it."

"Felt it?"

"I can't really explain it. I think I had this feeling before I lost my past memories. All I know is that it's strong."

"You think regaining your memory will help you figure out?"

"What if I don't like who I was before? I mean all those discs I've watched only show so much."

"It can't be worse than what you've been through on Planet Vegeta. Just think about it Trunks."

"I will," he smiled. "Thanks Goten."

"You don't have to thank me Trunks. We're best friends."

"So, are we going back to the party or what?"

"Yeah I'm starving. I hope there's still food left," he said as Trunks laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

It was early in the morning when Goten flew his way past the mountain area where he use to live to a small, simple house that stood by itself. He landed a little ways away from the house before walking towards it. He didn't really want to be here. Knocking at the door, he stood back. He heard a woman giggling as heavy footsteps came to the door.

"What do you want Goten?" asked the big and tall man.

"Grandpa, you're supposed to be taking care of yourself," he said as he looked at the woman who walked passed the Ox King and him.

"Hey handsome," said the older woman before she got in her car and drove away.

The Ox King went back inside as Goten followed him inside, closing the door behind him. "You said you were going to get help," he sighed, "I guess that was a lie. You don't care about your family, do you?" Goten yelled.

"I don't need help!" he exclaimed as he went into his fridge and took out a beer.

"And what if they saw you like this? What if my mom saw you like this? She would be heartbroken. You need to get help before it's too late grandpa."

"Yo-you know who really needs help? That Briefs kid. D-don't think I don't know about how he looks at you when no one's watching. It's disgusting!"

"You're drunk right now, aren't you?"

"I've se-seen it when I'm sober. That boy needs help, and his parents aren't helping any. They just let that boy do whatever he wants."

"This isn't about Trunks! This is about you getting better for your family. Don't you care at all?" he yelled.

The silence was killing Goten and before he could scream at his grandpa again, he felt his hands around his throat. "Gr-grandpa!" he said in shock as he threw his grandson to the ground. "Wh-why?" he said before he got up after the shock and threw his grandpa to the other side of the room. He was catching his breath as his grandpa got up. He watched as he came towards him and dodged his grandpa's sloppy punch. "Stop! Don't make me hurt you grandpa!" he begged.

"AHHH!" the Ox King screamed as he came at him once again.

"Sorry grandpa," he said as he punched him right in the face, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

Cleaning up the place, Goten got rid of the trash and the alcohol. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't like it. He didn't want to see his family suffer anymore. They had all ready suffered because of him, but they needed to know about his grandpa's alcohol addiction.

Taking out his cell phone, he called his brother. "Hey Gohan, can you meet me at the hospital. No, I didn't relapse. It's grandpa. Ok, see you there, bye." Hanging up, he took a breath, used the instant transmission technique, and got his grandpa to the hospital. He watched as his grandpa was rolled away on a gurney.

It seemed like forever for Goten as he waited in the waiting room. 'I'm sorry grandpa. Something had to be done,' he sighed, 'I can't take care of you anymore. It's time to-

"Goten!" Goten looked up to see his mother and brother, so he stood up. "What happened to grandpa?" asked Gohan.

"There's no easy way to say this, but grandpa is an alcoholic."

"What!" exclaimed Chichi.

"You know how grandpa just suddenly decided to get his own place. Well I went over one time and I found him passed out drunk on the floor. When he came to, he told me not to say anything. He said he he was going to get help. I've been a fool. I'm sorry."

"You were trying to help him but Goten it wasn't your job," said Gohan.

"I caused so much trouble for this family, and I wanted to make sure grandpa didn't ruin it."

"Sweetie your brother is right. Your heart was in the right place, but you should have told me. He's my father. I'll handle him."

"Thanks mom," he smiled as she hugged him. Before she pulled away, she saw the bruises around his neck. "Mom?"

"How did those bruises get around your neck?"

"Grandpa's a violent drunk."

Before Chichi could get angry, barge into the room, and give her father a piece of her mind, the doctor came out. "Mrs. Son?"

"Yes, how's my dad doing?"

"He has a concussion, and he's drunk. I've put him on fluids. He's awake if you want to talk to him but not for too long. He needs rest."

Chichi, Gohan, and Goten entered the room to see the look on the Ox King's face was deeply regretful. "Chichi, I'm so—

"Don't even say it. You strangled my son, and you guilted him into covering up your secret. Shame on you!"

"I miss your mother! It gets harder and harder the older I get. I just wanted to forget with booze and-

"Women?" said Goten.

"Dad, how could you? You've disgraced mom in every way possible. She would be mortified."

"I know Chichi. I need help."

"We'll get you the help grandpa. You're not alone in this," said Gohan.

"He's right," said Goten.

"Goten. I'm so sorry about what I did to you. It wasn't right."

"I forgive you grandpa," he smiled.

Chichi sighed. "You know I love you dad. Now lets get you better."

Goten had to leave to go to work. Back in his bakery, he felt comfortable and optimistic at the same time. As he was making more cakes and other treats for the front cases, his grandpa's drunken words came to mind. **_"Yo-you know who really needs help? That Briefs kid. D-don't think I don't know about how he looks at you when no one's watching. It's disgusting!"_**

'I-is that what Trunks was talking about? This feeling he can't seem to remember. Is it possible that he lo-no, no! That's insane. I mean he was pretty protective over me when we were younger, but that's just his personality, right?'

"Excuse me Mr. Son," said one of the employees.

"What's going on Penny?"

"It's getting quite busy out here today," said the older woman. "We need you."

"Of course. I'm coming," he said as he came out with freshly baked treats, filled in the empty spaces, rolled his sleeves up, and served his customers.

By the end of the day his employees and him were exhausted when closing came around. Goten sent them all home and insisted in closing up, which they appreciated greatly. When he was finished, he dragged his tired body up to his place, walked into his room, removed his clothes, leaving him in boxers, and plopped onto his bed. He fell asleep instantly.

While Goten was in the middle of dreaming, he was woken up by a tapping sound. It stopped, and he figured it was nothing as he went back to sleep. When the tapping noise persisted, he woke up once again and was startled by the figure outside his window. He fell off his bed and tried to calm his racing heart. Standing up, he walked back towards his bed and opened the window to realize it was Trunks.

"Wh-what are you doing here Trunks? It's the middle of the night," said Goten as he sat back on his bed and pulled the covers around his body.

Trunks closed the window and sat beside him on the bed. "Nightmares." Looking closer at his younger friend, he noticed the wound around his neck. "Who did that to you?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"It was an accident. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" yelled Trunks, startling Goten for the second time tonight.

"Calm down Trunks. I can't tell you. Honestly I'm afraid of what you'll do."

"They should be afraid," Trunks said as he stood up.

Goten blushed as he looked out the window. "Look I appreciate your protectiveness but I can look out for myself. Besides, I knocked them unconscious so it's over with."

"Ok," he said as he sat back down. "So, I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight?"

"Um, sure Trunks," he said as he lied down in his bed. As he his body towards the window, he hears the rustling of clothing and a dip in the mattress. Closing his eyes, Goten smiled. "Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight chibi," Trunks whispers in his ear, making the raven-haired man shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked and then wrapped his arms around Goten's waist, bringing the younger saiyan against him.

"Tr-trunks, what are you-?" he began to ask before Trunks grinds his body against his. "Oh! Ah!" he moaned as Trunks kept up a fast pace, causing Goten to scream with desire as he came in his boxers.

"Night chibi," Trunks said as he turned away from Goten and went to sleep.

Goten was still trying to catch his breath before he turned towards the window again. He was too tired to clean himself off much less think as he fell asleep instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Goten woke up the next morning to find the space beside him empty. He sighed, 'why should I be surprised? Trunks isn't exactly himself. It still hurts.' He shook his head. 'What am I saying I'm not in love with him, right?'

Getting up from his bed, he discarded the dirty boxers from his body, got in the shower, and washed the cum that was sticking to his body from last night. Leaning into the shower head, he wondered why Trunks had done what he did last night. 'He's so unpredictable. I should just ask him but do I want to know the answer?' he thought as he heard the sound of footsteps. Shutting off the shower and wrapping a robe around his body, he came into his room to see Trunks with food.

Trunks saw the quizzical look on his face and smiled. "I was hungry, so I bought us breakfast," he said as he placed the bags on Goten's dinning table.

Goten sat down at the table and suddenly began to feel nervous, but there was no going back now. "Why are you doing this? What happened last night?"

"I'm trying to make up for what I did last night. I suddenly had this urge to hold you and please myself. I know I have the tendency to be selfish, and I'm sorry. It seems that's all I've been saying to you lately."

"If you wanted sex, you could found anyone who would be willing to be with you. Why me?"

"I-I didn't want. I mean I don't want anyone else. For some reason I only want to be with you Goten." Goten's eyes widened at his confession. "Look," he said as he grabbed his breakfast, "I have to go to work. I'll see you around."

He didn't want to leave Goten, but he couldn't bring himself to stay. He had never felt like this before, and it scared him. He didn't know his past with Goten, only what images and home movies showed. He knew the feeling, but he wanted the memories back. 'I want my life back.'

Flying back home, Trunks landed in the yard and searched for his mother. Finding her in the lab, he walked inside, knocking on the door. He watched as her head poked out from under a Capsule ship. She smiled. "Hi sweetie, everything ok?" she asked as she stood up, wiped the dirty off her, and looked at him.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Well I'm making repairs to the ship you used while in space. So, what's on your mind Trunks?"

"I want to remember my life before the accident. I don't want to be what the King made me."

"Do you want to talk about what happened during your time on Planet Vegeta?"

"I just want to forget. I want to be who I was before I lost my memory."

"I'm capable of a lot of things Trunks, but I won't build something that will mess with your memories. Even if I did, I couldn't guarantee you that you would be yourself again. The last thing I want to do is put your life in danger."

"Then what am I supposed to do, reenact the accident and hit my head in the same place? It can't be that simple."

"You're right. It's not that simple. It won't work."

"So I'm supposed to live my life knowing I may never regain my memory?"

"Anything is possible. You may wake up one day, and you have your memory. I don't want you to lose hope Trunks. No matter what your friends and family will still love you."

"That's NOT good enough!" Trunks yelled.

"Don't yell at your mother Trunks," said Vegeta as he came in the room. "It's understandable you want to remember your life but why are you so desperate?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me son you may be surprised."

"Goten," said Trunks as he saw his mother smile. "You know, don't you mother?"

"I've always known sweetie. I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"I can't be with him like this. I'm a monster. He deserves who I was and not what I've become now."

"Believe it or not Trunks I thought the same thing when I was with your mother accept who I was in the past I believed was something she didn't deserve to know, but she was persistent."

"I saw potential in your father. He wasn't this evil saiyan he was portraying to the world. I knew there was something deep inside him that I wanted. I was determined to bring the good out of him. I never gave up on him because I love him."

"In the end son it's up to you and Goten if you want to be together. No one else can make that decision for you," said Vegeta.

"Right," he sighed, "I guess I have a lot to think about," he said as he made his way upstairs, disappearing from his parents' sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

It was a busy morning for Goten as he shopped for more ingredients for his bakery. He was getting more business and required more tools and ingredients to be successful. While he was gathering everything he needed in his cart, he thought about Trunks. In all his life he couldn't remember Trunks being so blunt and honest with him at the same time. It was refreshing, but it made him nervous at the same time.

'Just because he wants me doesn't mean he loves me,' he sighed as he made his way to the checkout line. 'I don't love him! So I'm just going to pretend what happened never happened and move on. It's for the best.'

Goten checked out, got back to the bakery, and immersed himself in creating his orders for his clients. Focusing on making sweets made him smile and soon enough he was relaxed. He felt nothing could bring him down today until he sensed a familiar energy coming into his bakery shop. 'Oh no, what's she doing here? How did she know where I was?' A light bulb went off in his head. 'Gohan.'

"Mr. Son, there's a women who's here to see you," said one of his employees.

"Thanks Penny," he said as he tried to look presentable before he came out to see his mother. Coming out of the back room, he saw her and he could feel the worst moments in his life come rushing back to him. "H-hi mom, what brings you here?"

"I miss you Goten. You should come and visit more often."

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't go back. You know why. I'm in danger of relapse if I come home. Until you acknowledge your part in my destruction, nothing can change for the better."

"At least see your brother and his family. They miss you."

"I don't have to be at Mount Paozu in order to see them. It's been nice talking to you mother, but I have to get back to work," he said as he turned his back on her and got back to work.

By the end of the day Goten was mentally and emotionally exhausted from all the thoughts running through his head. Collapsing on his bed, he couldn't help but cry. Finally he fell asleep from exhaustion. The night was over for him but for a lavender-haired man, it was just beginning.

Wandering the city at night, Trunks noticed all the looks he would get from women and some men. 'I could have anyone in the world, but I want Goten. There has to be something about him that's different from everyone else.'

Spotting an interesting sign in neon lighting, he went in. The lights, pounding music, and people dancing peaked his interest. It felt familiar for some reason, and he couldn't figure out why. Making his way over to the bar, he sat down and ordered a drink. Scanning the dance floor, he saw some eyes staring right back at him, wanting him to come dance with them. They wanted him, but they didn't love him. 'Does Goten? No,' he shook his head, 'it couldn't be, could it? Even if he did, he probably fell in love with who I was before.'

"Hey Trunks, oh my god I can't believe it dude. You're really here!"

The voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it as he looked at the guy. "Do I know you?" he asked as he noticed the two women hanging on his arms with barely any clothes on.

"Oh very funny man. Anyway I haven't seen you here in a while," said the guy as he noticed one of the women looking at Trunks. "Hey it looks like she's interested in you man. Why don't you spend some time together if you know what I mean?" he said as the girl giggled.

"I don't think so," Trunks said as he finished his drink and stood up. "Clearly coming here was a mistake."

"Are you kidding me? You could bang any chick in this club, and you want to leave. Man there must be something wrong with you."

"I don't think so. I have standards. You just want to get f**cked and move onto the next girl."

Walking the streets once again, he looked up to the night sky. Searching out Goten's ki, he followed the path to a 24/7 burger spot and looking through the clear window, he saw the raven-haired stuffing his face with a lot of burgers and fries. Trunks laughed before he went inside and sat next across from the ravenous saiyan in a booth.

"Goten." Goten froze in mid eating and looked to see a smirking Trunks sitting across from him. "Now how is it you didn't see me coming?"

Goten blushed. "I-I get distracted when food's involved."

"I can clearly see that. Everything ok?" he asked with clear concern on his face.

"You smell like alcohol," he said as he looked down at his food. "You want some. I think I got too much."

"Sure. Well I went to a club to see what all the fuss was about. It's awful!"

"Now you know why I don't go clubbing. I mean you took me once when you were into it, and I didn't really understand how the smell of sweat, sex, and the pounding music appealed to you."

"So I went on a regular basis?" he said as he popped a fry into his mouth.

"Yeah. You'd get drunk and have sex. At least that's what Vegeta told me. He could smell it on you when women left your mom's house."

"I was that awful, huh?"

"You were trying to figure yourself out. Well plus you were a teenager and a saiyan so your hormones were running wild. You actually stopped that lifestyle recently."

"Well that's good to know. It doesn't sound healthy. So, I've had a lot of sex then?"

"Yeah," Goten blushed. "You have a lot of experience."

"What about you?"

"No, I'm not experienced," said Goten as he took a bite of his burger, chewed, and then swallowed.

"Honestly I'm not surprised."

"Why?"

"You're too good to just jump into bed with anyone. You're innocent in some ways and gentle. It's clear you wanted to be loved, so I'm guessing you're waiting for the right person. It's admirable and honorable."

"Th-thanks I guess," he said as he blushed with his arms folded in his lap.

"You're so cute chibi," he smiled, "how can anyone resist you?"

"Wh-what is happening?" he asked as Trunks took his hand tenderly in his.

"Come on Goten, lets get out of here," he said as he stood up and held out his hand.

"Um, sure," he said as he left a tip and followed Trunks outside into the night. "Where are we going?"

"You happen to know any good ice cream places around here?" he asked as he looked at Goten.

Suddenly Trunks was taken by the hand by an excited Goten and dragged down several blocks until he stopped at an ice cream parlor. He let go of Trunks' hand and walked in with him. "They have the best ice cream in the city."

"So food gets you excited then?" Trunks smirked as Goten blushed.

"Just order some damn ice cream Briefs and shut up."

Eating outside was a treat for the younger saiyan. The night sky was beautiful, and the lights of the city amazed him. He turned away from the view to see Trunks smiling at him before he took a lick of his ice cream. "So, you've been here before?"

"Yeah, I come here when I want to relax and eat something sweet."

"It's nice."

"So, what's been keeping you up tonight?"

"Besides your great company I've been thinking about what happened a night ago. I shouldn't have disrespected you like that, but I know I didn't just do it to get off. I care about you Goten."

"Trunks."

"Before I lost my memory, I think I felt the same way. I just don't know if I'm worthy of your love. I've never been in love before. Grandpa told me love doesn't exist, but I don't think it's true. I've seen home movies of how well you take care of your family. Whoever ends up with you will be the luckiest person on the planet. I just thought you should know."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"I-

"You loved the me before I lost my memory."

"It's complicated Trunks."

"How?"

"My mother would find out and once she does, I'm afraid what will happen. That's why I didn't tell you in the first place. I knew she would make life miserable for me and you. I couldn't stand if she hurt you. It was just best to have a girlfriend and make her happy."

"So your happiness is not important? Forget her for a moment, what do you want? Maybe it's something you need to think about. I should go."

Goten heard him walkaway, and he knew he could have got up and ran after him. He could have told him to stay, but it wasn't that simple. He was still broken and needed to put the pieces together before he could do anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Goten was nervous as he leaned over a pier, overlooking the ocean. He watched how everyone was enjoying the day and smiled. As he heard three pairs of footsteps walking towards him, he stood up and faced his brother, Videl, and Pan. "Thanks for meeting me here I know it's early and everything but I couldn't sleep and-He felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Goten," said Gohan. "We're here for you whenever you need us. So, what's on your mind little brother?"

"I-I wanted to apologize for everything I put you all through a year ago. It was selfish of me. I just didn't feel like I had control over my life anymore after Valese. Mom became unbearable to live with at a certain point."

"There's more to it, isn't there Goten?" asked Videl.

Goten smiled sadly. "I can't get anything past you, huh Videl? Well I knew when I hit puberty that something was different about me. I developed strong feelings for a guy. Knowing mom would never approve, I buried my feelings. I dated women because it made mom happy. It made her hopeful that I would get married and start a family. I started to believe the same thing. When I caught Valese cheating, I snapped and all those old feelings came back. It was too overwhelming to take, knowing my own mother would never accept me as well as grandpa Ox King. That's why I attempted suicide all those times. Something would trigger me, and I couldn't stop. Thank Dendei for therapy, huh?" he laughed.

"We would have accepted you no matter who you had feelings for Goten," said Gohan as his wife and daughter nodded in agreement. "Videl and I could have helped you through this if you would have just talked to us."

"I was scared as unsaiyan as that sounds. Besides, I wanted you to be happy with your family. I didn't want to burden anyone with what I was going through. I see know that it wasn't the best idea."

"Not even Trunks?" asked Gohan.

Videl's eyes widened in realization. "It's Trunks, isn't it Goten?"

"Yeah," he said as he blushed, looking out at the ocean. "Just don't tell mom."

"Of course Goten," said Videl. "So, does he know?"

"He told me he loved me last night when we went out for ice cream."

"Oh, that is so sweet and what did you say?"

"It's complicated," said Goten.

"You love each other, what's so complicated about that?" asked Pan.

"With his memory lost he's more unpredictable," said Gohan. "You don't know what happened to him on that planet."

"He's still Trunks. I know him better then anyone. It's true. He's not the same, but I still care about him. I can't just shut off my feelings. There's just some things I have to think about before I consider a relationship with him."

"Whatever you need to do, we support you," said Videl as she looked at her husband. "Right Gohan!"

"Yes of course," Gohan smiled. "We love you no matter what you decide to do with your life."

"Thanks Gohan," he smiled as he hugged his older brother as Videl and Pan joined into a family hug.

After Goten watched them leave, he went to makes things right with Hercule and Krillin. Bulma was next on his list as flew over to West City. He knew he would have to face Valese, the Ox King, and his mother next but right now he was concentrated on making things right with Bulma.

Touching down on the backyard of the Briefs Home, he sensed that Bulma was in the gravity room with Vegeta. Goten blushed, knowing exactly what they were doing in there. 'Maybe I should come back la-

"Goten," said Bulma as she came out of the gravity room disheveled. "I-I'll just get freshened up and be right with ok."

"Sure," he said as he followed Bulma inside.

Resting on the couch, he relaxed in silence. He remembered as a kid feeling right at home here. He felt safe and loved. He still felt the same way now. Getting lost in the memories of his childhood, he didn't hear Bulma calling him until her hand fell onto his shoulder.

"Oh uh sorry Bulma. I guess I was just distracted."

Bulma sat down next to him on the couch. "So, what's on your mind Goten?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened the night you found me a year ago. The last thing I wanted was to put the people I cared about in pain, that includes you. You've always taken good care of me when I was little."

Bulma smiled. "I'm just happy you're doing well. I have to admit I was very concerned. I thought you were going to die. Dendei I'm so glad I was wrong," she said as she hugged him. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you to Bulma," he said as he hugged her back.

"You want to stay for lunch?" she asked as his stomach growled.

"Yes please," he said as he laughed nervously.

Vegeta had joined the two for lunch and ate in silence while his mate and Goten talked. He couldn't help but remember last night when Trunks had come home with a lot on his mind. He had looked vulnerable but hopeful about something. He had yet to question his son but something told him it had something to do with Goten.

"What did you and Trunks do last night?" asked Vegeta.

Goten's eyes widened. "Ho-how did you-?"

"Lets call it saiyan intuition."

"We were just hanging out."

"It's not everyday I see my son come home in the middle of the night so emotional."

"You both knew, didn't you? That Trunks had feelings for me."

"He told you how he felt," said Vegeta.

"Yes, he gave me some time to think it over."

"What's there to think over? You either love Trunks or not," yelled Vegeta. "It's not rocket science!"

"Pan said something similar."

"Well she's a smart girl," said Vegeta.

"Yeah well I should go. It's getting late, and I have work in the morning. It was nice to see you Bulma, Vegeta. Bye," he said as he walked out the door.

On his way out, he noticed a car parked in the driveway. He saw Trunks get out of the car and when Trunks' eyes met his, he felt himself blush. Trunks smiled. "Hey chibi, what brings you by?"

"I was apologizing to your mom about what happened a year ago. I think I should apologize to you to for not being in your life more. We said we'd tell each other anything. We promised each other, and I betrayed that trust and for that I will always be sorry."

"Well aren't you the noble one? In a way I can't blame for what you've done. You wanted to be alone in your pain and some days you wish it had ended. To come back from what you've been through takes real strength. You're not like most saiyans that's for sure."

"No, I guess not. Well I should be getting home. I have a lot of making up to do tomorrow."

"You're righting your wrongs?"

"I have to. It's the only way I'll be able to move forward in my life."

"Well I hope your successful chibi," he said lying his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I really do," he said with such tenderness that Goten blushed once again.

"Th-thanks."

"Goodnight Goten," Trunks said as he walked past him towards the house.

"Goodnight Trunks," he said as he walked the other way into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Goten was nervous to say the least as he walked up to Valese's house the next morning, the house she now shared with her husband, the man he had caught her in bed with. He remembered discovering them together a year ago. He had been silent at first, just taking it what he was seeing. The next thing he knew he was screaming at the couple before he stormed off in a rage. He sighed. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' he thought. Before he could stop himself, his hand decided to ring the doorbell. 'Well there's no going back now.'

"Goten?" said a surprised Valese, "what are you doing here?"

"I didn't handle your affair very well. Even though you're the one that cheated on me, I didn't have to yell at you like that. I'm sorry, and I forgive you for what you did. In a way you made me realize something about myself that I had buried deep inside me. I have to thank you I guess."

"You were a wonderful boyfriend Goten. You were good, loyal, selfless, and so much more that I didn't deserve. You were the first boyfriend I had that treated me with respect. I'm sorry for cheating on you, and the man you caught me with wasn't the first guy I had cheated on you with. He was the last guy. We realized what we did to you was wrong, and we knew we cared about each other and wanted to go into our relationship the right way. We went to therapy and now we're better than ever."

"I'm happy for you Valese."

"What about Goten? Are you happy?"

"I'm getting there," he said as he saw her husband coming out the front door. He smiled at the couple before he walked away. When he got to a deserted area, he used instant transmission and ended up near his home.

He could feel every part of his being telling him to fly away and never look back, but he couldn't move until he told his mother and grandpa who he really was. He anticipated yelling and hurtful words, and he began to wonder what would happen. Would he relapse and return to a life of wanting to end it all or would he accept whatever their opinions were and live his own life for once?

He didn't know how he got to the door, but he knocked and took a few step back, taking a breath in and then out. Seeing his mother's smiling face made the feelings of guilt flood back through him, but he could also feel the anger he had kept buried, threatening to come out. He pushed it down for now.

"Oh Goten!" said Chichi as she hugged her youngest son, "It's so good to see you here at last. Come on inside," she said as she stepped aside to let him in, closing the door behind her. "You're grandfather's here for a visit. He's been doing well in therapy so far."

"That's great mom, but we need to talk. I'm not sure you're going to like what I have to say, but it needs to be said."

Making their way to the living room, Chichi sat down on the couch as Goten sat down next to her. Before he could say anything, the Ox King came in the room. "Goten! It's good to see you."

"Yeah you to grandpa. Look there's something I want to talk to you two about," he sighed, "this isn't exactly easy to say."

"What is it Goten?" asked Chichi.

"I'm sorry for putting you both through so much pain last year. It's just I didn't feel like I was being heard around here. I felt like I was disappearing and being replaced with someone I didn't like. I didn't handle it the right way, but I want to start over. I want to feel like I mean something. I'm not my father, and I don't want to be Gohan. I'm Goten, and I know what's best for me."

"You're grandfather and I understand," said Chichi as her father nodded in agreement.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "that's good because what I have to say next you won't like very much."

"Ok, now you're scarring me sweetie."

"I-I'm in love," he said as he felt his face heat up, the butterflies in his stomach, and the sweet accumulating under his clothes just thinking about Trunks. He looked to the smiles on his mother and grandfather's faces. "It's not what you think."

"What do you mean?" asked Chichi.

"I'm in love with Trunks," he said as he stood up from the couch.

"No!" Chichi yelled. "You can't do this. You'll ruin everything."

"Clearly that therapist didn't do anything for you," said the Ox King. "You know very well that it is a sin. We've talked about this Goten!"

"And you traumatized me grandpa! I was scared to death of my feelings for Trunks. I hid it behind dating girls. I did everything you both wanted for me but enough is enough. I'm taking back control."

"You'll never be aloud back here," said the Ox King.

"I know. That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. I hope one day you can learn to accept where my heart truly lies. Until then I'll never step foot here in this house. It was hard enough coming back here in the first place."

"I don't like this Goten. His memory is lost and this Trunks seems more troubled. He's unpredictable. He'll hurt you. I know it!" said Chichi.

"You don't know anything. This is my choice. Nothing you can say will change my mind. I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing. I'm not your little boy anymore mom. I'm an adult. Have some faith in me!"

"I've lost my faith in you," said the Ox King. "If you lie with him, you'll break my daughter's heart."

"She all ready broke mine," said Goten as tears fell from his eyes. "I felt that I couldn't come to my own mother about my true feelings, so I though ending my life would be a better solution."

"Don't you dare blame your mother!" yelled the Ox King.

"I did but not anymore. At some point it was my job to be accountable for my own actions. I wasn't strong enough to stop myself from attempting multiple suicides. I'm stronger now then I've ever been. I'm free. I feel like I can do anything," he smiled. "I can finally be happy. Isn't that what you want for me?"

"I-I can't do this!" screamed Chichi. "Get out of my house! I can't even look at you anymore," she said as she turned away and made her way to her room, closing the door behind it. The Ox King went after her.

Goten heard his mother's cries as he walked out of the living room and to the front door of the house. He looked around one last time and then walked right out the door and into the hard rain. "Just great! Now where am I supposed to go?" He sighed and then a light bulb went on as he made his way to his brother's house. On the door he saw a note in his brother's handwriting that said he, Videl, and Pan were spending the night at Satan's home.

Once he used instant transmission to get inside, he showered, changed into some of his brother's old clothes, and made himself comfortable in one of the guest rooms. Lying on the bed, he couldn't help but the tears roll down his cheeks once again. Closing his eyes, he could only hope that tomorrow would be a better day. He may have lost his mother and grandfather, but he knew he would gain something amazing in return.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Goten woke up, startled by his phone going off. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he answered his phone. "He-hello. Hi Bulma, what's-Trunks isn't home. Where could he-?" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hold on a minute Bulma," he said as he got up, walked out of the room, and answered the door to see a very soaked Trunks standing at his doorway, like something out of a dream. He blushed. "Uh never mind Bulma, he's here. Yes, I'll give him a good scolding. All right bye," he said as he hung up. "Oh uh sorry Trunks, come in. You can use the shower upstairs. I'll get some dry clothes," he said as Trunks used his ki dry himself, "and I forget we can do that."

"I felt your ki last night. I was flying over, but the rain made it impossible to get here. I found shelter in a cave and flew here in the morning."

"That's very thoughtful of you, but you didn't have to come all the way here in this terrible weather. You could have gotten hurt or worse, not to mention your mother was worried sick about you."

"What does it matter? I'm here now and unharmed and isn't that what really matters?" Trunks said as he took a seat on the couch. "So, how did yesterday go?"

Goten sat beside him on the couch. "Just as I suspected it would go. I've been disowned by my mother and grandfather. Even though I expected their reactions, it doesn't mean their rejection didn't hurt."

"I'm so sorry chibi," Trunks said as he rested his hand on his knee. "Honestly I came all the way here because I was concerned. I thought you were going to hurt yourself again."

"I wanted to, but it would undo all the hard work I made in therapy. It would only be a step back and all I want to do now is move forward."

"I'm happy for you Goten. I really am."

Goten looked at Trunks and smiled. "I love you," he said as he took Trunks' hand in his.

Trunks smiled right back at him. "I love you to Goten," he said as he lied Goten down from his sitting position on the couch.

"Uh Trunks, I don't know-Trunks' lips met his in a passionate kiss, and Goten moaned before he responded to Trunks' kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing their bodies together.

Separating his lips from Goten, he looked down at him as he was a catching his breath. He knew what he wanted, and he wanted Goten badly. "Bedroom," he said with lust in his eyes for the man below him.

"I don't think now is the right time Trunks," he said as he looked up at Trunks. He could see disappointment in his blue eyes.

"Why?"

"Well for one thing we're in my brother's house. They could come home at anytime and walk in on us."

"What if we just make out for now? Would that be ok with you?"

"Ok," he said as Trunks leaned his face into his and kissed him softly.

Heated kisses were exchanged, and their hands were all over each other's clothed bodies, groping at any body part they could get their greedy hands on. The sounds out of their mouths blended together like a beautiful harmony. They were to caught up in each other that they didn't hear the surprise gasps of Gohan, Videl, and Pan.

"Please tell me you two weren't about to have sex on my couch," said Gohan as the two demi-saiyans moved to a sitting position on the couch.

"No, we were just making out Gohan, honest," said Goten.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two," said Videl. "I think this calls for a celebratory breakfast," said Videl as she disappeared into the kitchen with Pan hot on her heels.

"So mom and grandpa know?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, I'm not aloud to step foot in her house ever again."

"Now that's just crazy," said Gohan.

"It's ok," he said as he felt Trunks' hand on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed Trunks on the cheek, causing the older saiyan to blush. "I'll be just fine."

After breakfast was over, the two demi-saiyans left Gohan's house. "So?" Trunks smirked. "Your place or mine?"

In his gut Goten knew this didn't feel right. Trunks asked him in such a careless way that it made him feel unappreciated. "I-

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Trunks. "If you're nervous, it's normal. I'm not going to judge you Goten."

"You just want to have sex, don't you?"

"How can you even say that Goten? You know very well if it was just about sex then I could get it wherever I want. That's not what I'm interested in. I want to be with you and only you, forever chibi," he said as he caressed his boyfriend's face.

"I-um ok Trunks," he smiled as he blushed. "I guess my place it is."

His room felt small and claustrophobic all of a sudden, but he was brought out of his feelings of panic by Trunks' hand in his as he led him to sit on the bed. Trunks sat beside him. "It's going to be all right chibi, trust me," he smiled as he rubbed his leg. "Just lie down and let me take care of you."

Goten did as he was told and lied down on the bed. He could feel Trunks taking off his shoes and socks. Straddling the young saiyan's waist, Trunks managed to take off his pants and shirt, leaving Goten his boxers. Goten felt exposed but hot at the same time as a very naked Trunks sat on top of him. "Oh Dendei," he said as Trunks smirked.

"Like what you see chibi?"

"Yes," he said as he gripped his waist.

Trunks looked intently at his boxers. "May I?"

"O-ok," he said as he watched Trunks remove his boxers at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Tr-Trunks, please!"

"As you wish chibi," he said as he slid them off his body. Trunks' eyes glazed over. "Wow, you're beautiful," said Trunks as he leaned into him and kissed Goten before he pressed their bodies together, causing both of them to moan.

Trunks didn't waste anytime as he stuck his finger inside Goten, causing the raven-haired man to cry out. When he felt another finger enter him, he screamed and then tried to catch his breath as he buried his face in his pillow. "Trunks!" He yelled, but his pleas went unheard as Trunks entered him roughly and without a care of his feelings.

Moving at a rapid pace inside his lover, Trunks felt his own pleasure being fulfilled, and he just wanted more of it as he kept up the pace, drowning out everything else around him. 'Dendei I've never felt anything like this. It's so addicting. I-I can feel it coming. "AHH!" he screamed in pleasure as he felt his orgasm. He smiled tiredly, pulled out of Goten, and lied down beside him before passing out.

Pain and tears shined brightly in the eyes of Goten as he rolled over, facing away from Trunks. He couldn't believe what happened. Trunks ignored his needs. He took him without a second to his feelings. His body wasn't the only part of him that hurt. He could feel his heart breaking into a thousands peaces. The pain overtook him as he fell into unconsciousness. There was no love between the sheets this night.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Alone Goten woke up the next morning. He didn't want to feel, but he didn't have a choice as he got up, winced, showered, dressed, and got ready for work. He put on the best face he could muster as he made deliveries for the day. It was easy to concentrate on others and put what was troubling him to the side.

His last delivery for the day was a place he knew all too well. He smiled, thinking about the dirty old man who lived in Kame House. Flying over the water, he could feel the sun shining on him. If only he could be happy today? Landing at the door, he knocked.

"Hey Goten my boy!"

"Hi Master Roshi. I got your delivery," he said as he handed the old man the box full of sweets that he requested.

"It's good to see you, come on in," he said as Goten followed him inside as Roshi turned around and paid him.

"Thank you."

"Sit, sit! So, how are you?" he said as he sat next to Goten.

"I-I don't know. There's so many things running through my head but mostly I'm angry and disappointed," he sighed. "Have you ever felt like you've worked so hard to be happy and once you are, it's not what you thought it was?"

"What a troubling life you lead at such a young age Goten. You're still here and if you want the happiness you so rightly deserve, you have to be happy with yourself as a human being."

"Are you happy Master Roshi?"

"Yes, of course I found it in old age like people usually do, unfortunately."

"The one person I want to spend the rest of my life with isn't the same person I fell in love with."

"Trunks."

"How did you know-

"Bulma has come here over the years. She knew about your bond with Trunks before you were even fully aware of it. Boy that woman is something, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Anyway I don't know where to go from here. Yesterday something happened that made me question if he cared about me at all. I could have stopped it, but I let it happen. Now I feel ashamed, hurt, and unhappy. With no memory of who he was before the accident I don't know what to expect from him. I don't know if I can even be with him anymore," he said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"I don't know if you have much of a say in that anymore. Your neck is bleeding, and I know that mark anywhere. I remember seeing a similar one on Bulma's neck," said Master Roshi.

Goten's eyes widened as he felt the blood on his neck. "Oh no this is not happening!" he yelled as he made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a cloth, ran it under some water, and cleaned the wound. After the wound was cleaned, he put a bandage over it and returned to the living room. "What am I going to do? He marked me," he sighed, "but if I don't complete the bond by biting him, then every thing's ok."

"True love is unconditional. Do you still love him with everything that has happened?"

"Those monsters altered his personality. That is not my best friend. That is not the person I love!"

"If you still love him, you must teach him what it means to be loved. He is not the same, but you know deep down that the Trunks you know and love is still there. His memory may never return, and that is something you will have to deal with. You may have to let him go in the end even if it's painful. Are you prepared to do that?"

"I don't know. I know it would be the right thing to do but my most happiest memories are connected to him. They're past memories but if I let him go, I feel like I'm letting go of the Trunks I loved. Dendei this is so confusing!"

"It's obvious this decision can't be made overnight. I hope everything works out for you Goten, I really do. Everyone deserves happiness."

Goten smiled. "Thanks Master Roshi, it was good talking to you," he said as he got off the couch. "Well I have to get back home. I'll see you around," he said as he waked out of the house and flew away.

When he flew to a certain point, he used instant transmission and ended up in his apartment where the smell of sex hit him. 'I should really clean this place up,' he thought as he got to work to get the smell of that horrible night. He even went to such lengths as buying a new mattress, sheets, pillows, and comforter.

By the end of the day he was exhausted and lied his head on his pillow, uncertain what tomorrow would bring. He knew he had to talk to Trunks about their relationship. From there he could find out where he went from there and that was the most frightening thing of all.

A world without Trunks in it?


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Goten had never been so nervous in his entire life as flew over to the Briefs' home. It was the weekend and the whole family was home. Landing in the backyard, he sensed Trunks in the gravity chamber with Vegeta. He could feel his heart pounding loudly, and it was almost enough to send him running the other way.

"Goten," said a female voice.

"He-hey Bulla," he said as he saw Uub right beside her.

"Are you ok? You look kind of nervous," said Bulla.

"Yeah I'm fine. So what are you two up to?" he asked as the couple smiled at each other.

"We're going to see a movie and then grab a bite to eat," said Uub.

"Well you two have a good time."

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" asked Uub.

"Uh, shouldn't you two get going?"

"All right Goten, what's going on with you?" demanded Bulla.

"Goten."

His voice brought unwanted chills down his spine, but he put on a good face. "Hey Trunks, can we talk?"

"Sure let me just shower and change," said Trunks as he walked inside the house.

"Ok, what is going on between you and my brother?" asked Bulla.

"Isn't obvious Trunks marked him to be his mate," said Vegeta as he came out of the gravity room.

"You don't seem thrilled about," said Bulla. "You love him, don't you Goten?"

"With all my heart," Bulla.

"But?" she said.

"He's not the same. I've noticed to," said Vegeta. "If you complete the bond without certainty in your heart, you'll regret it forever."

"I know. There's some things I need to figure out."

"Hey," said Trunks as he came outside. "I was thinking we could go to this canyon I found while I was flying."

"Sounds good Trunks. Lead the way," he said as he followed Trunks into the sky.

The flight was silent, but Trunks seemed to enjoy himself, unaware of the conversation that was about to take place.

When Trunks landed, he did as well as he saw the smile on Trunks' face. He didn't know what to make of until as he felt Trunks take his hand in his, leading him to a more private area. Goten figured out right away what he wanted. "Uh wait Trunks, I wanted to talk to you."

"Is that what you really want to do chibi?" he said as he caressed the spot where he marked him.

"Uh-um yes Trunks. It's important."

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?"

"Last night."

"It was great, wasn't it?"

"For you maybe but you only took care of yourself. You treated me like I was just a body to have sex with."

"I didn't realize. I was just so caught up in how beautiful you looked, and I haven't had sex for a year. I was selfish, and I'm sorry."

"Even your apology lacked feeling. You didn't mean anything you just said!"

"What do you want from me Goten?" I'm obviously not the guy you fell in love. He's dead and gone. You can't make me into something I'm not. You'll have to deal with who I am now? Can you handle that?"

"I won't be treated like dirt, and I deserve respect. I've been through too much to let myself be walked on. I'm not someone you can use for sex. I'm a human being who has feelings."

"I know. I can feel your emotions practically radiating off of you. The bond is not complete, and it's driving me crazy," he said as he walked towards Goten.

"No, I'm not completing the bond so you can forget it. I won't be with someone who doesn't love me."

"I want you. You're going to have to accept that. There's no way you can fight what's going on between us. Just give into me. I promise to think of your needs this time around."

"I'm sorry Trunks. I wish I could accept that. Somedays I wish I didn't feel anything at all but I'm not built like you. I can be strong and tough but I have a heart."

"You never seize to amaze me. I admire who you are, but I know I can never be what you want in your heart. You will be mine whether you like it or not."

Goten's eyes widened. "I won't let that happen," said Goten as he took a fighting stance.

"It's really amusing that you think you can beat me Goten," said Trunks with his arms crossed. "Well if you want to fight, I have no problem with it. Come on, let's see what you got chibi," he smirked.

A lake near the mountain area flowed blood as Goten washed off his wounds from the battle he had with Trunks. He couldn't believe it had come to this. Never in his life did he think he would have to fight for his life against his best friend, his lov-he shook his head. No, he couldn't call him that. It would imply that they loved each other. He sighed. He was exhausted physically and emotionally. The pain in his heart is what really got to him along with the wounds he had received.

He remembered knocking Trunks out and using instant transmission to get to this place. He didn't know if he was in danger or not but for now he had to take care of his body. From there he would figure out what to do next. After his wounds were bleeding no more, he stood up and winced from the pain. Before he could take one step, he passed out on the grass beside the lake.

Waking up to a pair of young, worried eyes, he attempted to sit up before a small hand moved him back down. "Relax Uncle Goten, you're safe."

"Where?"

"At my dad's house. What happened?"

"Pan," said Gohan as he walked in the room, "time to let your uncle rest."

"Ok," she said casting one last glance at her battered and bruised uncle before she left the room.

Goten sat up in bed this time to discover his wounds wrapped up. "Thanks Gohan."

"What happened Goten?" he asked as he sat by his bed side. "I got a call from Bulma. Apparently Vegeta had to carry Trunks unconscious all the way home. He looked as banged up as you were."

"Trunks isn't the same. He doesn't love me, and I can't be with him. When I tried to break it off, he wouldn't take no for an answer. I had to fight him Gohan in order to get away from him."

"And the bite mark on your neck? Goten, did he-?"

"I-I don't know how to describe it. He only wanted me for his own pleasure. That's not the type of relationship I want to be in."

"You did the right thing breaking up with him."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way Gohan!" he cried. He looked to his brother. "You won't tell mom about this, will you?"

"No, I'm just sorry your first time was so negative. You didn't deserve that Goten. I swear I would have beaten him if you hadn't all ready."

"He's still Trunks. I hope he's ok. I hit him pretty hard," he said as Videl came into the room with a nervous look on her face.

"What happened Videl?" asked Gohan.

"I just got a call from Bulma. Trunks is in a coma."

"Oh no," said Goten. "I didn't mean to hit him so hard. It's all my fault!"

"No Goten, you were defending yourself from him," said Gohan. "You didn't intentionally put him in a coma."

"How serious is his condition?" asked Goten.

"He''ll wake up in a month," said Videl.

Goten relaxed a little. "I can't believe it even had to come to this. Bulma and Vegeta must hate me."

"I don't think they hate you Goten. I'm sure they understand why you had to do what you did," said Videl.

Goten lied back down on the bed. "Everything is such a mess. I don't know how to fix it."

"I think it's time you got some sleep little brother. You can't solve problems in one day."

"I guess you're right," Goten smiled tiredly before he closed his eyes and drifted off.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17 (One Month Later...)

Pulling off the blankets of his bed, he stood up, opened the window, and looked to a new day in Italy. He had desperately needed time off after what happened, and his brother and Videl had agreed. His mother didn't know why he had left so abruptly, and he hoped she would never know.

Having breakfast in the lobby was a treat in itself because of all the beautiful architecture that surrounded him. He remembered getting lost in it the first day he arrived. He smiled, relaxed, and enjoyed his breakfast with his healthy half saiyan appetite.

Walking around the city, he took in the sites like he did everyday he was here. He loved to go to the beach, take his shoes off, and dip his feet into the water. As he sat down on the sand, he took in the views of families, friends, and lovers. He couldn't help but think how romantic Italy was, and he thought of Trunks.

By the end of the day he had dinner and decided to get up the courage to visit a club. Once he was inside, he could feel his nerves getting to him. 'I shouldn't be here. This isn't my scene no matter where I go. The music still pounded in his ears, and it smelled like sweat and sex. Before he decided to leave, he thought he saw a familiar shade of lavender. 'No, it couldn't be. I'm just seeing things.' As he looked back, there was nothing there. 'Just my imagination, what a relief,' he thought as he left the club and breathed refresh air again.

Resting comfortably on his bed, he turned on the TV and grabbed some snacks from the mini fridge. Feeling a bit stuffy, he removed his clothes accept his boxers and leaned back against the pillows of the bed. Before he could drift off, he thought he heard a tap on his window. 'Huh," he thought as he got out of bed, 'I wonder what that could be?' As he opened the curtains of his window, he didn't see anything. Looking around at the view below, he saw some people pass by the hotel but nothing suspicious. Before he could make it back to bed, he heard a knock on his door.

Wrapping a robe around his body, he walked to the door and opened it to find the one person he was trying to escape from. "Tr-Trunks," he said as he could feel his heart pounding and a sense of overwhelming fear pass over him. He formed a ki ball in his hand. "Don't think I won't blast you out of the room!"

"I'm not here to fight Goten."

Goten looked closely at Trunks and noticed he had cut his hair, and he was no longer wearing the skin tight clothes he had bought for himself. "What are you doing here then?"

"Can I come in? I know it's asking a lot, but I promise I won't touch you or force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I-all right fine but if you try anything I blasting you out the window."

Trunks smiled. "I wouldn't expect any less from you," he said as Goten let him and he sat at the table. "So, I woke up from my coma not remembering the time I lost my memory. My family and yours were more than happy to tell me about finding me on New Planet Vegeta and my time back on earth. Of course your family is disappointed how I disrespected you and I can't blame them. My family was ashamed of my behavior as well. I guess a blow to the head was just what I needed to become normal again, but I hurt you. Sorry doesn't begin to cover what I've done to you. I will always be disgusted with how I treated you. I understand if we can never be friends again," he said as he stood up. "I just had to tell you in person, so I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."

"I see it. I know it's you again, and I'm happy you've regained your memory," said Goten as he sat on his bed. "Too much has happened. I need some time to figure this out."

"I understand," he smiled sadly, "it was good to see you again. It's weird it feels like it's been too long since I've seen you. Anyway I have some business in Italy tonight so I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. You won't have to worry about me hanging around."

A part of Goten ached to hold the sadden man but he couldn't trust himself. He knew he would want to go further and he knew it wouldn't solve anything. "I don't hate you Trunks. I never could. It wasn't you in a way, but it was."

"I'll admit a part of me was that person. I use to date women and use them for my pleasure. I let them know upfront that I wasn't looking for anyone serious. The funny thing is I couldn't stop myself. I was looking for that person to complete me on every level and in the end I was left disappointed and disgusted with myself."

"Why are you telling me this Trunks?"

"I did it all for the wrong reasons. I thought you could never love someone as messed as I am. I didn't deserve. Hell I don't deserve you! I wish I hadn't slept with all those women. I wish I had waited for you. I wish I had been strong enough to wait for you. I wish I would have told you I loved you sooner. Now everything's messed and there's not a thing I can do to change it!"

Goten had never heard Trunks so passionate before, and he could feel his pain flooding his very being. It was powerful. "I feel what you're saying Trunks. I always will. You marked me so-

"WHAT!" Trunks yelled. "Shit this isn't good."

"It's not easy being burdened with someone else thought's, but we've always been close. It's not big deal. As long as I don't bite you, the bond is not complete."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that. Well I should go so I'll see you around or not. Goodbye Goten," he said as he shut the door.

Goten was confused now more than ever. He knew he had a lot of thinking to do but not tonight. Tonight he really needed to get some rest. Tomorrow was another day and he needed all the same he could get to take on the day.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

"So, how was your time in Italy?" asked Bulla as she watched her boyfriend's form as he prepared to roll his bowling ball down the aisle.

"Why did I agree to come here again?" asked Trunks.

"Oh come on Trunks, I know you had some business down there but you also went to see Goten."

"It doesn't look good Bulla," he said as Uub came towards them. "Well I'm up," said Trunks as he grabbed his ball.

Before Uub could ask what was bothering his girlfriend, he heard excited screams from some of the women, who were eying Trunks. "Boy some things never change. He gets this reaction everywhere."

"It's disgusting is what it is. They have no shame," she said as she shook her head. "Hey, there's nothing to see here!" she yelled as the women looked and embarrassed and went back to their games.

"Bulla, what's going on?" asked Trunks.

"Are you oblivious to the attention you get from most of the female population?" asked Uub.

"At some point you learn how to tune it out," said Trunks as he sat down. "Besides, they don't matter to me. They never did."

Bulla sighed. "I'm sorry Trunks. I was hoping getting you out of the house and going bowling would be fun."

Trunks smiled. "You know I appreciate the thought Bulla. You're the best, but this is not what I need right now."

"I understand. I just wish there was something I can do."

"Well how about we grab some lunch? I'm starving."

"How does that help anything?" asked Bulla.

"It doesn't but trust me Bulla," he said as he hugged his sister. "Everything will be ok."

Goten had just landed in the airport, got his luggage from baggage claim, and headed outside to get a taxi ride home. He knew flying home or instant transmission would make him tired, so he opted for the more human way of traveling. Waiting on the sidewalk, he saw a familiar car stop in front of him. 'Oh no please don't let it be-'

"You want a ride home or not Goten?"

Goten was hesitant at first, but he didn't want to wait any longer for a ride. As he set his things in the back seat of the car, he closed the door and got into the passenger seat. "Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked as she pulled away from the curb and drove out of the airport.

"I'm sick of being kept in the dark. I want to know what's going on with you."

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you go all the way to Italy?"

"I needed a vacation from the bakery."

"Goten!"

"Ok, you know why I won't tell you because I know you'll through it in my face. I don't need that. I need a mom who will empathize what I'm going through. Can you understand that?"

"I know I don't always say the right things when it comes to you but give me a chance sweetie, please."

"I ended things with Trunks."

"Oh, I know that must have been hard for you."

"It wasn't easy. I don't even know if we could be friends anymore, and it breaks my heart."

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I know how important your friendship with him was. Why don't you come home just for tonight? I'm sure your brother, Videl, Pan, and your grandpa would want to see you."

"You do remember that you banned me from ever coming back again."

"I realize that I don't want to push you away. I love you sweetie and life is too short for me to be angry at you. I was wrong, and I want to make things right between us again."

"It would be nice to visit. Ok mom I'll stay for the night but that's it."

Pulling up in the drive way, Chichi honked the horn and parked as Goten got out of the car with his stuff to see his brother, Videl, and Pan come out of their house, smiles on their faces.

"Uncle Goten you're back!" exclaimed Pan as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Pan, miss me? he smiled. "I missed you."

Pan came out of the hug. "So, what did you bring?"

"Oh, so that's why you missed me, huh?"

"No, of course not. So...Goten reached into his bag and took out a snow globe of Italy. "Oh I love it uncle Goten. Thank you!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and went back inside her house.

"So, how was your trip?" asked Videl.

"It's beautiful. You should have Gohan take you some time. It's really romantic."

"Thanks for the advice," Videl smiled. "I think I will."

"Gee thanks Goten for the great advice Goten, really," said Gohan.

"Oh sweetie when's the last time you took Videl anywhere just the two of you on a romantic getaway?" asked Chichi.

"I guess you have a point mom. Well did you have fun in Italy?"

"Yeah, I went to the beach, ate the food, did some shopping. It was really great Gohan. It's just what I needed."

"I'm glad you went. You look better."

"Thanks um," he looked to his mother, who was being walked to her door by Videl, "Trunks showed up at my door."

"What!"

"He didn't hurt me or anything. He just wanted to talk."

"What did he say? Don't tell me he convinced you to give him another chance?"

"He doesn't expect me to ever forgive him. He didn't even come to ask for another chance. He's remorseful for what he's done and understands that I need space."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Goten sighed. "The truth is that I don't know if I could give Trunks up completely. We've been through so much together, and we've always been there for each other. I think friendship is all I can offer him. I know mom would be thrilled with my decision."

"Goten. Don't let mom influence your decision. If you want to be with Trunks again someday, then do it. I'll support you. You know Videl and Pan will as well."

"Thanks Gohan," he smiled as he hugged his older brother.

"Boy's dinner!" Chichi yelled from the house.

It was nice to be back with family around the dinner table. He laughed and really enjoyed himself. The food satisfied his stomach and while he felt right at home for the first time in his life, he thought about Trunks. 'Do I want to be with him again?' he sighed. 'I don't know, but I miss him. He's himself again, and I pushed him away. It's just how can I forget about what he did to me?'

"Goten."

"Huh, oh Videl sorry. What were you saying?"

"Are you ok?" she asked as Chichi got up to get the door.

"Yeah sorry I just got distracted by my thoughts."

"Anyway I wanted to ask you if you still love Trunks?"

"I-

"Goten, I'm so glad you're back home," said the Ox King.

"You are?" said Goten.

"Of course. I've had a lot of time to think while I'm in treatment, and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. My behavior was inexcusable."

"You're only saying that because I'm not with Trunks anymore. That's what has changed. You and mom would have never let me back in the house if I was still with him."

"Goten I-

"It's the truth, isn't it mom? Just be honest with me." He looked her in the eyes and knew. "All right well I think I overstayed my welcome so I'll just be going," said Goten as he got up from the table, grabbed his stuff that was sitting near the door, and walked out the door.

He couldn't look back as he flew into the night with his stuff towards his apartment. It didn't matter how many times he came back home. He would always be hurt in some sort of way. Now he knew for sure that he could never go back. He gave them the benefit of the doubt, and his mother and grandpa showed their true colors.

Passing Capsule Corporation and the Briefs' home, he had mixed feelings if he could ever show his face there again. The Briefs had been good to him. They were like family and if he wanted to leave Trunks in the past, he had to leave them to, which even pained him to think about.

Goten landed in a deserted alley and as he rounded the corner, he saw a surprising figure waiting for him in front of his bakery. "Vegeta?"

"You really think you can get rid of us that easily?"

"Y-you were following me."

"We don't blame you, you know. Bulma, Bulla, Uub, and even my son still care about you. That will never change."

"Wh-why are you telling me this?"

"You're the best thing that ever happened to my son. Even though it's over, you've still made a positive impact on my family and for that I will be forever grateful."

"Wow. Vegeta I-

"Don't get sentimental on me."

"Uh right," Goten smiled. "Well thank you for what you said. You all mean a great deal to me to, but it's just I think it would be to hard to-

"Do you love my son?"

"I do, but-

"No more buts Goten!" yelled. "What more needs to be said?"

"You can't just ask me to forget what happened. It doesn't work like that. Now Trunks has respected my wishes, why can't you?"

"Life's too short. Something could happen. You'd never get the chance again to set things right. Believe me you don't want to leave your issues unresolved because it's something you'll never get over."

Those words swam around in his head as he lied in bed in the dark. It took him hours to fall asleep, but the thought still lingered.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Goten was on his last delivery for the day and then he could go home and sleep. He was so tired from the day before. Walking up to the Satan mansion, Goten rung the doorbell. Stepping back, he saw the butler answer the door.

"Hi Reynold, is Mr. Satan around?"

"Yes Mr. Son, right this way," he said as Goten followed him inside to the main room where an event was going on. The room was opulent with an extravagant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Goten grimaced at the decoration as the butler laughed. "Yes it is quite tacky but what Mr. Satan wants, Mr. Satan gets."

"So, what's the big event?" Goten asked as he set his pastries and desserts out on the table.

"A marshal arts charity. He's given so much to make sure fighters have a chance to become strong and successful."

"That's a great cause. Well I should get going. It was nice to see you Reynold."

"You to Mr. Son, have a great day," as he handed Goten payment.

Goten was about to exit the mansion when he heard Hercule say, "Hey Goten, long time no see."

"Hello Mr. Satan."

"Oh Goten we're family. Call me Hercule. So, I heard from my daughter that you went to Italy. Was it your first time?"

"Yeah, it's really nice there. I should really get going."

"Oh nonsense! Stay and have a drink or better yet try the food. I got the best caterer in the city."

"It's been a long day Hercule. I appreciate the invitation, but I have to get going."

"All right well don't be a stranger."

"I won't," Goten smiled as he left the party.

Closing the door behind him, he came face to face with Bulma, who had just arrived. "Goten," she smiled, "it's so good to see you sweetie. How are you?"

"You to. I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"Well you go home and get some sleep. Maybe we can talk tomorrow. I'll call you, all right?"

"Sure," Goten smiled, "that would be great." They hugged and then pulled away. "Have a nice night Bulma."

Making his way outside the grounds of the mansion, he sighed. He was dead tired. He knew he wouldn't make it home if he flew, and he knew instant transmission would cause him to pass out. Looking around, he spotted Hotel Satan in big, bright red colors. 'I'll just stay for the night.' He didn't know how he managed to check in, make his way, up to the room, and crash on the bed.

"Uh Mr. Briefs are sure you want to work in a hotel room?" asked his assistant. "It seems a bit unusual."

"Sometimes I need a neutral environment to work in," he said as he stopped at his hotel room door. "Why did you come in the first place?"

"Just concerned about you."

"I appreciate, but you should go home. I'm fine."

"I thought you might want some company," she said as her hand moved to his shoulder.

"Go home," he said as he opened his door and closed it behind him. Leaning against the door, he sighed. Spreading his papers on the bed, he got to work. Being focused on his job kept his mind from drifting off into the darker areas of his mind.

Hours later, he had shut the laptop and stretched out on the bed. Sighing once again, he looked to the clock on the side table. "2 in the morning, great!"

Standing up, he stretched his legs and decided to go down to the bar in the lobby. He didn't know why it was open so early, but he needed something good. As the alcohol passed through his body, he felt warm again. It wasn't the same warmth he felt from a certain young raven-haired man who was no longer a part of his life. He felt cold again and all he wanted to do was barricade himself in a room and never come out.

"Trunks."

Looking up from staring at his glass, he saw his mother's eyes swimming with worry for him. "What are you doing here mom?"

"Your secretary called saying you were doing some work at this hotel."

"Yes and now I'm-

"Getting drunk," she sighed. "You know that won't solve your problems."

"I can't fix things. What else am I supposed to do? I mean I walk the halls of Capsule Corporation so numb I barely recognize myself. The pain is just too much."

"As brutal as you feel right now, you have to let Goten come to you. You have to have patience."

"I know," he sighed, "but I know whatever he decides, they'll be pain," he said as he swallowed from his glass.

Bulma smiled sadly. "Love is never easy, believe me I know. There was pain, but I was determined to walk through it and come out the other side with your father right beside me. You must be strong as well as patient. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks but you and Goten. If you believe love deeply exists between the two of you, then you will both find a way to be together."

"I do admire you and father's relationship. I guess I can only hope for the best until otherwise."

Helping her drunk son to his hotel room, she opened the door, lied him down, kissed his forehead, and hoped her son would end up happy in the end. His future was uncertain, and it scared her.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Goten landed in the backyard of the Briefs' home the next morning. He found Bulma waiting by her car and walked right over. "Hey Bulma, are we going somewhere?"

"I thought it would be nice to get some air while we talk."

The car drive was quiet, and Goten was a little nervous about what she had to talk to him about. Looking out the window, he realized they were heading away from the city and into nature as he spotted a beach. He smiled. "I remember this beach."

"Vegeta and I use to take you and Trunks all the time when you were both kids. I took Bulla here when she was just a baby. A lot of good memories here," she said as she parked the car and got out and Goten followed her.

Looking out at the waves from the pier, Bulma's face became sad. "I'm not asking you to be with my son. I just know your friendship meant a lot to him. I know it meant a lot to you to."

"It does. What he was before scared me. How do I know it won't happen again? I mean is that side of him a part of who he is?"

"On some level, yes but you have to realize that he hit his head pretty hard. He was influenced by a power hungry mad saiyan for a year. Those memories will always be in the back of his mind. He'll never access them again."

"That's a relief. I'm glad he regained his memory. I honestly don't know what would have happened if he hadn't. I don't want to think about."

Bulma sighed. "I'm worried about him Goten. I found him at a hotel drunk last night."

"Is he still there?"

"No, I had Bulla and Uub swing by, check him out, and bring him home. He's sleeping as we speak unless Vegeta woke him up for a sparring session."

"We should see how he's doing," said Goten as Bulma smiled. "What?"

"Nothing."

The drive home made Bulma hopeful. Pulling into the driveway, she parked. They entered the backyard as the door to the gravity room opened. Vegeta came out first followed by tired Trunks.

"Goten?" said Trunks.

"Hi Trunks. I thought we could hang out. If you're not too busy?"

"Sure," Trunks smiled.

After Trunks showered and changed, Trunks walked with Goten around the neighborhood. The silence was making Trunks nervous, but he assumed Goten was gathering his thought. He remembered as kids racing down these streets and causing mischief. 'Those were the days,' he smiled as he looked up at the sky.

"How are you? I heard from your mom that you got drunk last night."

"It wasn't my best moment I realize. That's the first time I've gotten drunk in a long time."

"I don't know why anyone does it?"

"To drown their sorrows. It's a way to forget for a moment that you have problems. The down side is alcohol poisoning and eventual death from alcoholism."

"Do you remember anything when you got your memory back?"

"Everything. I understand if you want nothing to do with me Goten. It's hard for me to even look myself in the mirror everyday."

"I don't want you to suffer Trunks. Your family, Gohan, Videl, and Pan support whatever decision I make. They understand what happened to you, and they forgive you like I have."

"I do deserve pain. I was born into it. No one can possibly understand what I went through. Going through everything in my head, it was as if I was exactly like my father before Goku showed him mercy, ruthless, cold, selfish, apathetic. I killed innocent species, wiped them out. I'm plagued from nightmares every night."

"Despite everything that's happened to you, I know you. You would have never done any of those horrible things if you hadn't had that accident in space."

"How can I possibly be the same after what happened? I know I wasn't that kind of person but now I start to question myself. I mean my father-

"Turned his life around Trunks. He's not the same cold hearted saiyan he was when he first came to earth. Your mother and my dad had a lot to do with it. You may have been born with a loving mother and a distant father, but he came around. He showed you and your family that he loves you. It may have taken some time, and I know when we were kids and teenagers you'd had a tumultuous relationship with him, but you've gotten through those issues. You're a good man. I know it. I've seen it so many times. You may have lost your way for a year, but you're back. You can do so much good and will continue to protect this planet with the rest of your friends and family. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand Goten. Thank you. It means a lot to me that you believe in me."

"No more drinking Trunks."

"I promise."

"So?" Goten smiled as he let out his hand. "Friends?"

"The best," Trunks smiled as he shook his hand.

They both felt the rush of their hands touching, and Goten blushed as he pulled away. "So uh maybe we can go somewhere to eat?"

"Sure," he smirked, "as long as I'm paying."

"But Trunks I can-

"I insist," said Trunks as he threw out a capsule with an air car in it. "You can choose the place if you want."

Goten sighed. "Fine," he said as he got in the passenger's seat of the car.

"Next time I'm paying."

"Sure, whatever you say chibi."

"I am not a-the car took off and yelled. "Hey watch it Trunks."

"S-sorry," he chuckled.

"Anyway you do know I run my own bakery, right? I make a good living. I mean it's not exactly the President of Capsule Corporation, but I love what I do."

"Well I look forward to tasting your dessert after we grab some lunch." He looked to Goten, who was blushing. "Oh I guess I didn't realize how sexual that sounded," he said as he laughed.

"Shut up Trunks!" Goten blushed as Trunks parked at the restaurant of Goten's choice.

After lunch Trunks drove to Dragon's Blossom Ball Bakery, seeing a long line out the door. Trunks parked in the business next to the bakery. Getting out of the car, Trunks was amazed at how busy it was. "Your desserts must be good if you have so much business."

"Yeah, I should get in there and help out."

"You need another set of hands?" Trunks asked.

.

By the end of the work day Trunks helped Goten close up but not before offering Trunks some pastries.

"I think I'll have one of everything you got."

"Uh sure," said Goten as he went behind the bakery counter and began to put every pastry on a large cake tray he found in the back room. Placing the tray of desserts in front of his friend, he could see the excited look in his eyes and he smiled. "Well enjoy," he said as he sat across from him.

Watching Trunks closely, he noticed Trunks took his time to truly appreciate each dessert. He also had a hard time of tearing his eyes away from Trunks' mouth, but he did before Trunks found out.

"I'm impressed but not surprised how good you are at baking. Everything was so delicious."

"Thanks," Goten smiled. "It means a lot that you think so. I watched my mom bake when I was little, and I always wanted to do that. I was afraid to tell her or anyone because I thought people would see me as less than a man. At some point I didn't care what anyone thought. I was going to do this."

"Well I'm proud of you. This is a nice place, and you're happy. That's all that really matters to me."

"What's it going to take to get you there Trunks?"

Trunks smiled. "You're the first person to ask me that. I-I don't know. By all accounts I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I have a great family, good friends, and lots of money. It's never been enough for me," he sighed. "You've always made me happy, but I can't ask you to be with me. You're friendship is enough for me Goten," he said as he got up from his seat. "So you live above your bakery?"

"Yeah, I figured it would be convenient. It's not much, but it's my home. Do you want to see it?"

"Are you sure? I know what happened in there. I had a nightmare about it. I don't want to bring up those kind of memories for you."

"I replaced my bed after that night and cleaned my apartment top to bottom. Everything should be ok."

"You still think about it a lot, don't you?"

"I'm working on getting passed it."

"I'm sorry."

"That's what he said. He was always sorry."

"I wish I could have stopped it. You deserve so much more than what's happened to you. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I wasn't a good friend or lover. I failed you, but I can only hope you'll give me a second chance to prove how much your friendship means to me. Well I should go. See around Goten," he said as he shut the door behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

A warm cup of tea lied on Trunks' desk early in the morning as he went through paperwork. Occasionally he rubbed his throat before drinking the hot beverage. When he set the drink down, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Whoa Trunks what happened to your voice?" asked Gohan as he shut the door behind him.

"I had a long and loud fight with my dad last night. I'm losing my voice."

"Oh I'm sorry. What were you arguing about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Gohan, so what brings you here?"

"Well Videl is insistent about throwing a party because I've been promoted. It's tonight, and you're welcome to come."

"So you and your family don't hate me?"

"No. To be honest I didn't like who you were when you lost your memory. You treated my brother like a piece of meat, but you weren't yourself. Goten told me about you and him being friends again. I'm glad. It would be a shame that years of friendship was forever destroyed by something that was out of your control."

"I'd be more than happy to attend your wife's party. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. My mom and grandpa will be there to, and you know how they feel about you."

"So why invite me?"

"Your family and I want you there. It doesn't matter what they think."

"Thanks Gohan," he smiled. "See you there."

"Take care of yourself Trunks," Gohan said before he left.

Goten was running late to his brother's party and realized in mid flight that he could use instant transmission. In all his rushing he forget to change into fresh clothes. Appearing behind his mother's house, he walked past it when he heard the sound of laughter coming towards him.

"Oh my Dendei Goten, look at you," said Videl.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Sweetie have you looked at yourself in the mirror. You have chocolate on your cheek, your clothes are stained with flour, and so is your hair," she laughed.

"Oh shoot I forgot to change on my rush over here."

"No worries I'm sure your brother has some spare clothes for you to wear. Go inside and help yourself."

"Thanks Videl!" he said as he ran to her house.

Trunks had pulled up close to Gohan and Videl's house, got out, and used a capsule to put away his car as he walked towards the backyard. Before he could get there, he sensed a pair of two footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Chichi.

"Gohan invited me."

"Of course he did," said the Ox King.

"Look I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm here to support a guy who has been nothing but a big brother to me. He's always been kind to me."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Videl. "Is there a problem here?" asked Videl as she glared at Chichi and the Ox King.

Goten had just finished his shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and realized he hadn't picked out any clothes for himself. Sighing, he left the guest bathroom and headed towards his brother's room. Before he could get there, he sensed another energy. He felt shock, desire, lust, and love. Looking up, he saw the back of Trunks leaving the room quickly. Putting it out of his mind, he got dressed and made his way outside.

"Looking sharp uncle Goten."

"Hey Pan."

She followed his gaze to see her grandma hugging her dad with pride in her eyes. "Grandma still loves you, you know."

"This is Gohan's day. Besides I don't really want to go into it. I've put my problems on the ones I've cared about for too long."

"No one thought of you as a burden. They were all just trying to help."

"I appreciate more than you know Pan," he smiled at her.

Gohan was talking to some of his co-workers when he spotted Trunks out of the corner of his eye. He waved him over. "Guys, this is-

"Who doesn't know who Trunks Briefs is?" said one of the guys.

"Yeah, the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet," said another guy.

"Well I don't know about that," said Trunks. "Luck had nothing to do with running Capsule Corporation. It took hard work and many late nights."

"We're not talking about that kind of luck if you know what I mean," said one of the guys as he smirked. "You walk into a room, and women fawn all over you. You must be getting a lot of pu-

"If you'll excuse me, I have to take care of something," said Trunks as he walked away from Gohan and his co-workers.

Taking a walk through the forest, Trunks found a nice big tree to climb. As a kid he would escape the city life and join Goten on adventures in the forest. Climbing trees was one of his favorite activities. He smiled as he made his way to the top, viewing the the sky and the sea of trees below him.

"Trunks?"

Trunks smiled. "Hey chibi you look nice," he said as the raven haired man stood in front of him in mid air.

"Uh thanks," Goten blushed, "you to. So what are you doing up here?"

"Goten's co-workers are morons."

Goten laughed. "You think almost everyone is a moron."

"I hate when people assume they know me. They don't know the first thing about me."

"It never seemed to bother you before."

"I'm good at hiding my emotions. Something I picked up from my father at an early age."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"I'm not some cold, stuck up, self absorbed, alcoholic, sex maniac, greedy guy that most people think I am."

"No, you're actually the most passionate, selfless, intelligent guy I know."

"Thanks Goten. Maybe we should get back. It's kind of rude that we left your brother's party."

"I guess."

Trunks could sense hesitation in his friend's voice. "What's wrong?"

"You think my mom will ever be proud of me. She's so proud of her successful first son."

"Honestly, I don't know Goten. What I do know is that there are other people who are proud of you. Success is not determined by how many awards you get or how many promotions you receive. True success happens when you're truly happy doing what you love."

"Thanks Trunks," he smiled.

Getting back to the party, they noticed Gohan's co-workers were gone and a couple was talking to Gohan and Videl. "Hey Goten, who's that talking to your brother and Videl."

"You remember my brother's friends Sharpner and Erasa. We saw them when we were 7 and 8 years old at the Marshal Arts Tournament. Their son Shane is best friends with Pan. They go to the same school."

"I bet your mom's hoping Pan and Shane will get together."

"She's getting her wish like she usually does. Pan really likes him and apparently Shane really likes her to. They just haven't told each other yet, but I'll make sure to tell her that she doesn't have to rush into anything."

"Such a good uncle you are," he smirked.

"Well I don't want mom to force her into anything but I don't think I have to worry too much. She's Videl's daughter after all."

"Trunks, Goten!" yelled Videl.

"I guess we should go over."

"Sharpner you remember Goten and Trunks," said Videl.

"Wow, they've really grown up," said Sharpner.

"Yeah you look more handsome in person Trunks," said Erasa. "Women must be throwing themselves at you."

"I don't really pay attention."

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" asked Erasa.

"Erasa!" exclaimed Videl.

"What? I know some women I can set him up with Videl."

"Thanks for the offer Erasa but I'm not interested," said Trunks.

"Why? What are you waiting for? Your single, right?" asked Sharpner.

"You know it's not a crime to be single Sharpner," said Goten.

"Well before you know it you're old and alone wondering why your life is so miserable. It does happen," said Sharpner.

"No one wants to be alone but that's no reason to assume it's going to happen to me or Goten."

"That's true because you two will always have each other," said Videl.

"You're right Videl. Maybe they should date each other," laughed Sharpner.

"It would certainly be a lot better then any woman your wife could set me up with," said Trunks. "Not to mention the fact that I'm in love with Goten so that suggestion is the best thing you've come up with all day."

"You love him to, don't you Goten?" asked Erasa.

"Yes."

Erasa smiled. "Well why aren't you two together?"

"It's complicated," said Trunks.

"No," said Goten as he looked at Trunks. "It's really not. I'm just being difficult."

"You have every right to be," said Trunks.

Gohan could tell how intense the conversation was getting and led his wife, Sharpner, and Erasa into his home, so the two demi-saiyans could be alone to talk.

"You've been nothing but nice and patient with me."

"Can't say the same thing for my dad. I argued with him yesterday. My throat's still sore from all the yelling. He just doesn't understand you the way that I do. You're your own person, and you have respect for yourself."

"Why is Vegeta so adamant about us bonding as soon as possible?"

"I think he has a lot of regret in his life, which partly has to do with not really being there for me when I was growing up. He saw how you filled this hole in my life, and he's grateful for it, grateful to you. I think he's afraid of what will happen to me if we're not together."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be your best friend, but you and I know that's not all we are. I can't imagine being with anyone else despite everything that's happened."

"You want to be with me?"

"I do, but I don't want to rush into bonding. I want to feel like I matter, and I want to feel respected and loved in mind and body."

"I will do all those things and more chibi," smirked Trunks, "and not because I'm an overachiever but because I love you."

"I love you to Trunks."

They held each other, and their insides felt warm and powerful like fire. It was overwhelming, but it felt like home to the two demi-saiyans. Two pieces of a puzzle were finally connected.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Trunks slept well that night in his bed. He just had to be woken up the next day when he was having a good dream about him and his chibi. Setting up in his bed, he got up and opened his bedroom door. "I was sleeping. What's the emergency Bulla?"

"You never sleep in. I was worried."

"Well you don't have to worry. Everything is great," he smiled.

"Why are you so chipper?" she asked as she followed her brother down the hall.

"Maybe we should wait until mom and dad are here."

"What's going on?" asked Bulma.

"Trunks has some news."

"It better be good," said Vegeta, who came from the gravity room.

"Goten and I are together," he said as his mother and sister squealed in delight before hugging him.

"You both finally came to your senses," said Vegeta.

"Gee thanks dad," said Trunks as his mom and sister let him go.

"I know the last thing you want is for me to throw a party for the occasion but how about you bring him over tonight for a family dinner. I'll cook," suggested Bulma.

"Sounds good. I'm sure Goten would never turn away food," Trunks smiled.

"What's this about a special occasion?" asked Dr. Briefs as he and his wife Bunny came into the room.

"Trunks and Goten are a couple now mother. I'm cooking tonight, so you and dad are more than welcome to-

"NO!" screamed Bunny. "This isn't right. That's not what I meant when I wanted Trunks to find someone. You have to stop this immediately. It's wrong!"

"There's NOTHING wrong about it. They're in love and if you can't support your grandson in his decisions, then I'll have to kindly ask you to leave."

"I just know you had something to do with this Bulma. You've turned my grandson into a-

"All right that's enough grandma," said Bulla. "My brother is happy for the first time in a long time, and it's because of Goten. There's nothing wrong with him, but there's certainly something wrong when the people he loves turn against him for who he loves."

"Bunny, dear," said Dr. Briefs. "Our granddaughter is right. You need to-

"I don't have to do anything. Our daughter and that-she looked to Vegeta, "ferocious ape have poisoned our grandson."

Trunks walked towards the door and held it open, glaring at his grandmother. "Get. Out," he said, holding back all the anger he could in his body.

"I hope you both rot in hell together," said Bunny as she walked out the door, leaving her shocked husband behind as the door slammed shut. The car engine could be heard before it became nothing but a memory.

"I'm so sorry Trunks. I don't know what got into Bunny," said Dr. Briefs. "I'm very happy for you and Goten. He's a good man."

"Thank you grandpa," said Trunks as he sat beside him on the couch.

"I'll make up a room for you dad," said Bulma as she disappeared upstairs.

"Thanks sweetie," said Dr. Briefs.

"So, what's going to happen with you and grandma?" asked Bulla as she sat on the other side of him.

"I'll give her time to cool down and then I'll go back to her. She's my wife. I can't abandon her," he said as he got up. "If you'll excuse me. I have to go lie down," he said as he went upstairs to find his daughter.

Bulla looked to her brother. "Are you all right Trunks? Grandma said-

"She can say whatever she wants about me. If she talks about Goten, that's where she crosses the line with me."

In the mountain area Goten has the day off as he's sparring outside with his brother Gohan. Goten knows he's not going to win but tries hard to anyway. By the end of their sparring session both brothers relax on the grass, catching their breaths.

"So what happened yesterday with Trunks?"

"We decided we want to be together."

"I hope you're both happy."

"Thank you Gohan," he sighed, "I just don't know how I'm going to tell mom and grandpa, especially knowing what their reactions will be."

"They're just going to have to learn to live with it Goten. No matter what happens you know I'll always be there for you as well as Videl and Pan."

Gohan and Goten got up from the grass, seeing a car racing up the path close to their mother's home. As it parked, the brothers noticed the familiar blonde hair do of Mrs. Bunny Briefs. She was furious as she knocked on the door.

"Something's wrong," said Goten.

"Come on lets see what this is about," said Gohan as Goten followed him to their mother's home.

Loud and angry voices could be heard inside. It almost made Goten want to turn back until he he heard his name being yelled and cursed upon by Bunny.

"What's going on?" demanded Gohan as he came between his mother and Bunny Briefs.

Bunny gave Goten the most hatred look that she could. "My poor, misguided grandson chose your sick and filthy brother to be with."

"How dare you talk about my son that way! There's nothing wrong with him. It's your grandson that needs his head examined."

"That's enough! You're both acting like children," said Gohan.

"Mom, Bunny, Trunks and I love each other. We're going to be together and the only people who have a say in what we do is Trunks and I. Understand?"

"You've got a lot of nerve telling me what to do," said Bunny. "Trunks is my grandson. I will do what I see fit."

"To be fair I've never been good at doing what I'm told. No one tells me what to do," said Trunks. "It's time to go grandma. You've disrespected the Son home, and you should be ashamed."

"Ashamed! You-she pointed at Trunks, "have disgraced your family! You're a filthy, disgusting excuse for a human being," she looked at him to see his face devoid of any emotion. "You're so like your father," she said coldly as she left the Son home without another word.

"I'm very sorry for her behavior Chichi. It was out of line," said Trunks.

"What about you Trunks? Are you ok? She said some pretty harsh-" said Gohan.

"Her opinion doesn't matter. She's wasting her breath with false statements. She can't hurt me," he said and then he felt a warm and soothing touch on his back. He looked to Goten and his eyes softened. "Did she hurt you?"

"N-no I'm fine but Trunks-

"Then that's all that matters to me."

"Your feelings count to Trunks. This isn't just about me. It's about us now. I need you to be honest with me."

"Not here but later I promise chibi."

"Ok," Goten said as he took Trunks' hand. "So now that you're here-

"You should probably shower and change before we do anything Goten."

"Gohan, can I-

"Sure Goten and there's some of your old clothes in my guest room," he said as his little brother ran out the door.

"Well I should go," said Trunks as he walked out the door.

"Trunks, wait," said Gohan as he followed Trunks outside. "Goten told me about that you both decided to be together. You'd better not hurt him again Trunks or else you'll be hearing from me."

"I understand, but I'm not planning on hurting him again."

"Good. Well you two have a good time," said Gohan as he waked to his house as Goten came out.

"So, you hungry?" Trunks smirked.

"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed, "lets go!" said Goten as he grabbed Trunks' hand and disappeared from site.

Trunks watched Goten stuff his face and smiled before he ate. It was a comfortable and peaceful atmosphere. It was like old times when they were just best friends hanging out but now it felt different to Trunks. He held Goten's heart in his hands, and it was up to him to keep it in one piece.

"What's on your mind Trunks?" asked Goten as he put his chopsticks down.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said as he took Goten's hand in his and squeezed it.

Goten smiled and squeezed back. "You won't. I know you. You've always taken care of me, but I intend to do the same for you. I love you."

"I love you to chibi," he said as he let go of his hand, got up, and sat beside Goten. He looked him right in the eyes. "I have this strong desire to kiss you." Goten blushed and nodded as he felt Trunks caress his face, lean in, and kiss him softly on the lips. He pulled away but looked to see Goten was smiling. "What are you thinking?"

"It was a nice kiss, but you don't seem like the soft kissing type."

"I'm full of surprises. Were you thinking about something along the lines of-he took Goten's face in his hands and crushed his lips to the raven-haired man in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, he saw the dazed look in Goten's eyes. "Uh um yeah something like that," Goten said as he blushed. "Wow you're a good kisser."

"And now everyone here knows it," said Trunks as Goten's gazed followed him to see people staring at them.

"M-maybe we should go," suggested Goten.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Trunks as he payed the bill and walked out with Goten into the city.

They walked in silence as Goten observed the city while Trunks observed him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He knew he didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Goten, but he wanted him. He always had. He only hoped he could show Goten just how much he meant to him.

"Hey Trunks, earth to Trunks!" Goten yelled.

"Huh sorry Goten. I-

"You think way too much. What's going on?"

"I've never felt good enough. I've always been able to fool the world. I know I've never been able to fool you. I want to be good enough for you."

"You are. You've always been there to take care of me since I was born."

"When I hit puberty, I feel like I may have left you behind."

"It was bound to happen when our mothers decided that home schooling wasn't enough to expand our education."

"I made friends so fast and experienced new things. I can't believe my behavior. I can't believe I forgot you."

"You know I never blamed you Trunks. I was never really that social anyway, and your friends were not exactly people I would hang out with."

"How did we get to such depressing conversation?"

"It's my fault," smirked Goten. "I asked what you were thinking."

"Ha, ha very funny. So, what do you want to do now?" Before Goten could answer, Trunks' cell phone rang. "Sorry about that," Trunks said before answering the phone. "Hello? Mom, listen I'm-yeah Goten's with me. Ok, we'll come over right away," he said as he hung up.

"What's going on?"

"Your grandpa came over to my house after my grandma and your mother's argument. Apparently he got really angry and started doing some damage. He overexerted himself and passed out. My mom is taking care of him now."

"Let's go," said Goten as he put a hand on Trunks' shoulder and teleported them inside the Briefs home.

Bulma came into the living room and smiled. "Hey you two."

"Bulma, I'm so sorry about-

"There's no need Goten. The robots are cleaning up the place. I just can't believe how angry he was."

"I'll take him back home. My mother's probably wondering where he went."

"I let Chichi know about what happened. She didn't condone is behavior, but she understands his point of view. You can take him home when he wakes up."

"Thanks Bulma."

"So, what have you two been up to?" she smiled.

"Mom."

"What? Can't a mother take an interest in her son's life?"

"Sure but it depends on what you want to know."

"Are you two going to mate now or what?" asked Vegeta as he came into the room along with Dr. Briefs.

"Dad! That's none of your business."

smiled at his grandson's embarrassment. "What's the rush Vegeta. They're in love. They'll have all the time in the world for mating when they're both ready."

"I like his thinking," said Goten.

"Why thank you Goten," smiled Dr. Briefs.

"Well I guess you've forgotten everything I've taught you two about saiyan mating. The dominant's urges are strong. The more time you wait to complete the bond, the more painful it is for the dominant mate. It can become so painful that he either decides to force himself on his submissive saiyan or commits suicide. I swear no one pays attention when I'm talking."

Goten looked to Trunks. "A-are you in pain?" he asked with worry.

"No," said Trunks.

"It will happen. You'll feel the urge to. Painful doesn't begin to describe how it feels," said Vegeta. "I know from personal experience with your mother. Denying who you are is dangerous even if it's only half of who you are."

"There's no need to worry father. Goten and I are adults. We'll handle it ourselves."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you son," said Vegeta as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Goten, you're more than welcome to stay here after your drop your grandpa off at home. I'm cooking," said Bulma.

"Sure, I'd love to," said Goten before Bulma made her way into the kitchen. He looked into the empty hallway. "I should get grandpa home," he said as he looked at Trunks. "I'll be back soon."

Trunks smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Make it quick chibi."

"I will," he smiled as he rushed down the hall to the medical lab.

Opening the door to the lab, he saw his grandpa coming to. "Grandpa, I've come to take you home."

"It's not too late to come with me Goten."

"You know I can't, and you know why. I'm not arguing with you. Now I'm taking you home. Mom is worried sick about you." Before he could use instant transmission, he sensed powerful energies headed his way. Bringing up the blinds of the window, his eyes widened in surprise as a space ship landed in the backyard. "On second thought stay here," he said as he left the room and came outside to see Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla watching as the door to the ship opened.

The figure coming out first looked so familiar to Goten, but he couldn't quite place him. 'Wonder what he wants? Wait!' his eye widened, 'he's a saiyan.'

"I am Bardock," said the saiyan. "We've been looking for other saiyans. We were surprised to find you alive Prince Vegeta."

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta.

Bardock looked at him, Bulma,Trunks, Bulla, and Goten. "You look familiar," he said to Goten. "You have similar features to my son Kakarott."

"He was my father," said Goten.

"I knew there was a reason I could not sense my son anymore. Does he have other offspring?"

"Why? What are you intentions?" asked Goten.

"I want to know my family kid. You got a problem with that?"

"That depends, are you looking to blow up this planet?"

Bardock laughed. "You're funny. No, we're looking to settle here. It's been too long since we've stayed in one place."

"How many of you are there?" asked Vegeta as he came between Bardock and Goten.

"Six, including myself. We don't mean any of you harm," said Bardock as the five male saiyans came out of the ship.

"Oh like I believe that," said Vegeta.

"We're not under the rule of your father or Freeza, and I assume you're not going to rule over us since you've made a life for yourself with human beings."

"Very well," said Vegeta. "Now get your ship off my lawn. You're not staying here."

"Goten!" Goten looked up to see his brother who landed right next to him as he looked at the six strangers. "What's going on? I sensed powerful ki levels, and I came right away."

"Did dad ever talk to you about his father, Bardock?"

"Yeah," said Gohan as he looked to the saiyan who had a similar hairdo to his dad. "It's him, isn't it?"

"My son had two saiyans of his own," said Bardock. "I can see the resemblance in you as well. Do I have any other family I should know about?"

"No offense but we don't know you," said Gohan. "You may be our grandfather by blood, but I won't let you around the people I care about until you've proven that you can be trusted."

"What do you want to know?" asked Bardock.

"Uh maybe you can move your ship first. It looks like Vegeta's about to murder you," Goten laughed.

Bardock sighed. "Very well Prince tight ass!" yelled Bardock. "We'll talk later," he said as he and the other saiyans entered the ship and took off.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

As soon as the sun rose, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten were off to meet where the other saiyans had settled. It was a lush area outside the city where the trees, flowers, and rivers came alive with beauty. In the middle of it all lied the saiyan space ship. Six saiyans sat around a fire. Their heads rose from the flames and their catch of the day to see they had visitors.

"You brought the Prince and his spawn because...?" asked Bardock.

"They're family," said Goten.

"No don't even tell me you mated with a first class saiyan."

"That's none of your business," said Trunks.

"I'm sorry I wasn't asking you boy!" said Bardock.

"That's enough Bardock!" yelled Vegeta.

"We didn't come here to fight," said Goten as he stepped between the Prince and Bardock. "We came to get some answers."

"Although pounding the Prince into the ground does seem like a better idea," he smirked at the Prince of the saiyans. "I'm Cheru by the way. I'm a builder, and I crush anyone in my way."

"Cut it out Cheru. I'm Daw. I'm a doctor, but I know how to stand on my own in battle. I also know a lot about saiyan anatomy so if you have any questions I-

"Yeah yeah you're smart big deal. I'm Veron. I'm an expert hunter, and I know how to pull a part an animal right off its bones."

"You think his job's disgusting. I'm the executioner. I put evil saiyans to death. I'm Des."

"Glad I didn't have your job Des. I'm Chin. I created the saiyan armor you see before your eyes. I also made the scouters, and I've taught many great saiyans to fight."

"You all ready know my name. I'm a solider who use to work under Freeza and his force until I found out what kind of monster he really was. My mate Gine was killed when that monster blew up the planet," he seethed. "My son Raditz was killed by his own stupidity."

"If you were alive all this time, why didn't you seek out my father?" asked Goten.

"I was burned pretty bad from the blast that Freeza sent my way. I needed time to recuperate. I woke up in a bed on a strange planet. It took years to get myself back to the way I use to be. I also had a lot of time to think while I was on this mysterious planet. You see I knew the good my son would do in the world. He didn't deserve someone like me to be his father. I've done a lot I'm not proud of under Freeza's command." He looked to Vegeta. "You're father just rolled over and became Freeza's bitch. He couldn't protect his people and rather than fight, he let his subjects be ruled by a power hungry tyrant. Unforgivable!"

"I couldn't agree more," Vegeta smirked. "My father was a coward."

"I guess I misjudged you Vegeta. All this time I thought you were like your father."

"No, I hated him. That's why I killed him." Bardock and the other five saiyan's eyes widened. "He was a threat to my family and needed to be neutralized."

"I'm impressed," said Bardock. "You are truly the Prince of all saiyans." He looked over in Trunks' direction. "Although your son looks like no saiyan I've ever seen."

"My son, Goten, and Gohan are half saiyan, half human. My mate is human as well as your two grandsons' mother."

"Interesting," he said still looking at Trunks. "He looks just like you."

"No one's ever said that before," said Trunks.

Goten looked to his older brother, who held an untrusting look on his face. Gohan looked at him and gave him a smile like the look on his face meant nothing. "Hey," he whispered, "what's up Gohan?" he asked.

"I won't let them near our family Goten. I don't want them influencing Pan."

"I understand."

"We're all saiyans here. No need to whisper," said Bardock.

"Maybe physically but mentally we're not the same," said Gohan. "Trunks, Goten, and I were raised on earth. We'll never be like you nor do we want to be."

"Are you insulting us?" asked Cheru as he formed an ki ball in his hand. "I'll kill you!"

"I don't think so," said Goten as he stood in front of his brother.

"Cheru take that ki ball out of my grandson's face right now!" said Bardock, "or it's you I'm going to kill!"

"Your grandson just insulted us Bardock!" yelled Des. "Does that mean nothing to you?"

"So, you'd kill your own family just because they insulted you?" asked Trunks.

"We're not going to stand here and be insulted," said Chin.

"Is that a yes or a no?" smirked Trunks.

"You insolent fool!" said Veron as he flew towards Trunks with his fist at the ready. Before he could land a punch, Goten got between the two saiyans and blocked his punch.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Goten as he became super saiyan, his teal eyes sparked with passion as his blonde hair moved in the wind. "STOP FIGHTING!" he yelled at the other saiyans before he turned to Trunks, "and you should know better Trunks," he said as he turned his back on him to see Gohan, Vegeta, Bardock, and the other saiyans looking at him. "Gohan's just protecting his family. You're all full blooded saiyans and by what we've learned from Vegeta, our race was pretty brutal, collecting planets and killing anyone or anything that got in the way. Forgive us if we're skeptical of your intentions on earth."

"You're a Super Saiyan," said Bardock.

"Really, that all you got from what I just said!"

"I thought it was impossible," said Daw as he came up to the super saiyan, inspecting him as close as he could get.

Trunks could feel his agitation as he gripped his arms. "It's not a big deal. We can all transform into super saiyans," he said as he glared dangerously at Daw. "Now take your eyes off of him and don't even think about touching him." His voice was cold with an undercurrent of anger.

Cheru laughed. "You act like he's your mate or something."

"Don't EVER joke about that! You know very well how wrong and disgusting that is," said Bardock.

"Why?" asked Trunks with no trace of fear on his face.

"Trunks!" warned Vegeta.

"I'll tell you why," said Bardock as he stood face to face with the far from intimidated demi-saiyan,"it's a sign of weakness. There's nothing right about it. It's a sickness we got rid of a long time ago with our race."

"Well we're not on your planet the last time I checked. This is Earth. People have the right to be with whoever they want," said Trunks.

"That's quite intriguing," said Daw. "I'll be interested in studying this culture."

"Are you crazy? We have to leave this planet Daw. It's an abomination, or you know," he smirked, "we can just blow it up," said Veron.

"They'll be none of that Veron. It's just something we'll have to live with," said Bardock. "I have family on Earth."

"I see how it finally is Bardock. Once you find your family, you desert us!" said Chin. "You're a traitor to your kind if you defend these demi-saiyans."

"I can't turn my back on the family my son created on Earth. As saiyans it's always been about sending our children off to take over planets, becoming warriors, and creating warriors. I always wanted some time with Kakarott, but I never got the chance. It's something I'll regret forever," said Bardock.

Goten felt a pit in his stomach. "I know what you mean. I never felt like I had enough time with my dad either. He was always training to get stronger or dying to protect the Earth. I love him. I'll always love him because he was my father." He felt a wave of compassion from Trunks and smiled.

"Love?" asked Daw. "I've never heard a saiyan openly admit to loving the one who gave them life. It wasn't allowed. It was though of as being weak."

"It is weak you moron!" yelled Cheru. "He sounds like a female saiyan! It's disgraceful to the male race."

"Yes, that's true but it's remarkable," he said as he looked to Bardock, "she reminds me so much of your mate Gine. Is that why you don't have the heart to blow up Earth?"

"She didn't like to fight. She believed every problem didn't need to be solved by fighting. She was gentle and innocent. It's true that I see those qualities in Goten. I want to know my family. They are the missing part of my son's life, and he turned to the full blooded saiyans behind, "and I will kill anyone who threatens to take that away from me!" he yelled.

Daw stood beside Bardock. "I will fight with you Bardock," he said as he faced Cheru, Veron, Chin, and Des.

"Very well Bardock, Daw," said Veron, "you will die along with this planet."

Vegeta scoffed. "Apparently you don't know who you're dealing with. We could take you four out no problem," he smirked.

"And just how did you come to this conclusion?" asked Cheru.

"We know your power levels and whatever power you think you're hiding from us is nowhere near what level we're at."

"So you have a choice," said Goten. "You can leave right now and never return."

"Or," Trunks smirked, "you can die."

"I don't think he's bluffing Cheru," said Daw. "Their power levels are high, and that's what I can sense. They each hide their full power. Genius!"

Cheru, Veron, Chin, and Des got into battle stances. "A true saiyan warrior always fights," said Cheru.

It was the shortest battle in saiyan history as the four saiyans were nothing but dust in the wind. Bardock and Daw looked to the three demi-saiyans and Vegeta. "Well, that was fun. Now what?" said Bardock.

"You hungry?" Gohan smirked.

Bardock met Chichi, Videl, Pan, and the Ox King. He ate with his new family and listened to stories about his son Goku, the hero and protector of Earth from Gohan, and Goten, and the ones that loved him. Daw also found interest in their stories and was excited to learn more about the demi-saiyans.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

It was back to work for Son Goten the next morning at his bakery. He remembered yesterday when he left Bardock and Daw at his mom's house. They were having a good time talking. He couldn't remember the last time his mom had truly enjoyed herself, and she had. He just wondered how long it would last. He sighed, 'hopefully mom won't tell Bardock about Trunks and I. That's the last thing I need right now.'

Making his last delivery of the day, he wasn't surprised to see the last stop was Capsule Corporation. It had been almost a day since he had talked to Trunks. Walking into the building, he met with the receptionist before going up the elevator to the boardroom where a meeting was being held.

Knocking on the door, he was met with the Trunks' secretary, who smiled at him. "Hi Goten," she said as she took the white pastry box, "thank you so much. This is just what the executives need during the break. It's been a long meeting."

"Well I'm happy to help," he said as she handed him a check, which he put into his saddle bag. "Have a good day!" he said before the secretary closed the door.

He had hoped to see Trunks, but he understood how busy he was. Standing at the elevator, he felt a strong, warm hand on his shoulder that made his heart race and his face grow hot. "Now you didn't think you were leaving that easily without seeing me, did you chibi?"

Goten laughed. "I guess not," he said as he turned to see his smirking boyfriend. "Sounds like an intense meeting from what I hear from your secretary."

"Yeah well I think your pastries is the only way I'm going to get through it. Anyway, how's your family getting along with Bardock and Daw living in your mom's house?"

"Well I got a call from Gohan before I started work today. I'm going over there tonight to help build Bardock and Daw separate homes nearby."

"You do know what company I work for right? I can supply them each with a capsule home to satisfy their living needs."

"I guess that slipped my mind. Well I can wait till your meeting's over and you can get those capsule homes afterwards."

"Sure," Trunks smiled. "Thanks for waiting for me by the way," he said as he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before making his way back into the meeting room.

Flying over to the mountain area in the late evening, Trunks watches as Goten enjoys the air on his face. He frowns as he sees Chichi's home up ahead, realizing it's never easy for Goten to come back to a place he once called home.

"Hey Trunks! We're here. Where are you going?" laughed Goten, who had both of his feet planted on the ground.

"Oh uh right," he laughed as he landed beside Goten. "Just had something on my mind."

"It's hard coming back here, but I can't avoid it. Gohan and his family live here after all."

"I still feel like I should have known-

"I don't want to go back Trunks. I don't need to. There's nothing there for me to go over in my mind. It happened, it's over, and I've dealt with it."

Walking up to Gohan's house, Goten rung the doorbell. Out came a smiling Videl. "Hey guys, come in," she said, holding the door open.

In the living room Bardock and Daw were watching Pan play a video game on the TV. All three of them looked up to see Trunks and Goten. Pan went back to her game. She was in the zone.

Bardock got off the couch and greeted the two demi-saiyans. "Is there a reason you're not living with your family Goten?"

"You mean my mom didn't tell you."

"Goten! What a surprise?" said Chichi. "What brings you and Trunks by?"

"Well Trunks figured Bardock and Daw would want to move into their own homes as soon as possible." He took two capsules out of his pockets. "Here are two capsule homes," he said as he placed them in Bardock and Daw's hands. "You just pick a spot you want to live, throw the capsule, and you have your very own home."

"Gee Goten are you trying to sell my product or what?" Trunks laughed.

Goten blushed. "Shut up Trunks I'm just explaining how they work."

"Come on you two don't start a fight in my living room," said Videl.

"It wouldn't be the first time," said Gohan.

"It's not my fault that Trunks provokes me," said Goten.

"So, you work for a company or something Trunks?" asked Daw.

"I'm the President of a company called Capsule Corporation. We create products like cars, homes, ships, planes, etc and we use special technology to put them in capsules so you can carry your valuables wherever you go."

"Man you must be rich," said Bardock.

Trunks grimaced at his comment. "It's not about the money. It's about doing some I love to do."

"Well whatever mate you choose will be set for life. I always hoped I could provide for my mate," said Bardock.

"Well she had you right? What else did she need?" asked Trunks. "Dendei I sound like my mother," he said as Goten chuckled.

"That was awfully sweet to say for the son of Prince Vegeta," said Daw.

"Believe me I'm just as surprised as you are," said Bardock. "So, about these capsules?"

Everyone went outside and watched as the two full blooded saiyans threw their capsules. "Wow!" said Daw as he entered his new home as Bardock entered his.

"What a good idea you came up with Trunks," said Gohan.

"Well I'm a genius. What can I say?" he smirked as Goten rolled his eyes.

It was getting late, and Goten knew he had to wake up early for work. "Well I have to head home, early day tomorrow."

"All right sweetie," said Chichi. "Don't be a stranger, ok?"

"Bye," he said as he took off into the night with Trunks hot on his tail.

"Goten, stop!" yelled Trunks as Goten stopped in midair. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking mom is putting ideas into Bardock's head. She's trying to get me to feel guilty, so I'll move back home."

"Well why didn't she just tell him about you and me? I'm sure that would have gotten him to try and separate us instantly."

"Maybe she thinks he'll hurt me. She may disapprove of my life choices, but she doesn't want to see me hurt."

"That makes sense I guess. So, you up to company tonight?"

"I don't know Trunks. I don't think I'll be much company if I'm sleeping," he laughed.

"Right well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Well you can always sleep with me," he said as Trunks raised his eyebrow. "Uh, I mean sleep beside me. I know it's not exactly hanging out but and all but-

"Chibi, that's all I want tonight," he said as he took Goten's hand in his, making the younger saiyan blush when he took off in flight with him.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Goten woke up in the early morning to feel Trunks' arms around his waist. He felt Trunks' crotch against his butt and blushed. Carefully he turned his body while in Trunks' grip to face the sleeping saiyan. He smiled at Trunks' unguarded expression. He looked so peaceful and happy. Goten couldn't help but reach out his hand and move some lavender strands aside to suddenly see Trunks' eyes open. "AH!" said a startled Goten as he rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Trunks laughed. "That was fun."

"F-for who exactly? I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry chibi I couldn't resist," he smirked, "so why were you staring at me anyway?" Trunks asked as he grabbed his chibi to him. Their noses touched, and their lips soon followed. Before they could go any further like Trunks wanted, he sensed a presence watching them. "Goten?"

Goten looked out the window to see a very shocked Bardock. When he got over the shock, anger took over his face as he smashed the window, causing the two demi-saiyans to leap off the bed and defend themselves if need be.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Goten.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Bardock. "You're sleeping with Vegeta's son of all beings."

"I love him and if you hurt him in any way, be prepared to fight."

"Love? Are you sure he's capable of loving you back?"

"I don't have to justify anything to you or my mother. I know my own heart, and I know his."

"If you care about Goten at all, you'll support what we have. His mother made his life a living hell and still does. She drove him to multiple suicide attempts. Do you want to be responsible for your grandson's death, do you?" he yelled.

"How can a mother do that to her own son? I find it hard to believe," said Bardock.

"I ask myself that everyday. To this day she doesn't even acknowledge her part in my pain. I'm trying to accept it the best I can, but it's hard. I don't want to fight you and neither does Trunks, but we will to defend ourselves and what we have together."

Bardock saw the fire in his grandson's eyes. He sighed. "I don't want to fight. I'm not sure I completely understand what you two have together, but I will not interfere."

"Thank you Bardock you can't begin to tell how much this means to Goten. Having you on his side is everything."

Bardock nodded at Trunks and looked at his grandson. "Uh sorry about the window."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," said Trunks as he grabbed his things. "Well I should get going to work." He looked to his chibi. "I'll see you later," he said as he kissed him on the cheek before flying out the window.

After Bardock's departure and the window being fixed, Goten got right to work and then it was off to make deliveries. It had been a busy day because of the holidays, and Goten was ready to go home, eat, and relax in his warm apartment. First he decided to stop by the Briefs home to see if Trunks wanted to join him.

He could see the Briefs' home in the distance because their Christmas lights were on. It was a Briefs' family tradition to put the lights up. Sensing Trunks in the backyard, he walked to the back of the house to see Bulma fitting Trunks in another one of her saiyan suits.

"Goten! It's so good to see you sweetie. You're here for Trunks, aren't you?" she smiled as Goten blushed. "Well don't worry you'll have him soon enough. I'm just making sure the fitting of my new up to date saiyan armor is functional."

"It looks good Bulma," said Goten as Trunks met his eyes.

"I don't know why we have to do this out here mother. Inside is perfectly fine."

"Believe me I know how cold it is son but there's a reason I'm doing out here."

"Lets just get this done before dad comes back from training with Uub."

"Too late son," Vegeta smirked as Uub laughed.

"Stop laughing Uub or I'll send you to Bulla in a body bag."

"You'll do know such thing Trunks," said Bulla, who came out from the house and dragged Uub inside with her.

"Bulma, how many times do you have to update this damn thing?" asked Vegeta.

"Well with every new battle and new enemy I can create a suit to withstand certain attacks. I'm sorry I'm trying to protect my family out there in battle!" she yelled.

"Very well," said Vegeta as he disappeared into the house.

"Well I'm done for now. I should get dinner started. Are you two staying for dinner?"

"Sure Bulma thanks!" said Goten as Bulma went inside.

"So, you came here for me chibi?" said Trunks.

"Yeah, last night was nice. I don't remember being so warm in my life. You're like a human radiator."

"My skin is abnormally warm, isn't it. Well I enjoyed last night to," said Trunks as he took his hand in his, leading him away from the house.

"Trunks?" he said as the gravity room door opened, and he brought him inside, closing the door. Before he knew it, he found himself flat on his back on the floor. His eyes met Trunks' who was hovered above him. A passionate kiss by Trunks left Goten stunned, but he responded to the kiss as his arms went around him.

"I want you," Trunks whispered in his ear.

Goten felt pleasant chills run down his spine and knew he wanted the lavender haired demi-saiyan above him. He nodded as Trunks came out of his arms and started to remove his clothing, leaving him in his boxers. Fingers roamed his chest before lips kissed, bit, and sucked every inch of skin Trunks could get his lips on. The moans brought joy to Trunks' ears and when he stopped before the waist band of Goten's boxers, he smirked.

"Tru-Trunks pl-please!"

"All right chibi let me just remove my clothes. I'm feeling overdressed," he said as he removed the armor from his body and then the dark blue spandex that hugged his body. Down to his boxers, he saw Goten blush and Trunks smirked at the tent in his boxers.

Trunks could feel his heart racing in anticipation as he removed Goten's boxers. Lust made its' way to his eyes as he licked his lips. His member was calling his name as his lips found themselves around it.

"Oh God!" Goten moaned as Trunks sucked him at a rapid pace. "Uh! I-I think I'm going to-He felt Trunks stop. "Hey! Why did you-He watched as Trunks' removed his boxers. "Oh," he blushed.

"You catch on quick chibi. Now this is going to hurt so I need you to tell me at anytime if you're feeling uncomfortable and I'll stop."

"O-ok Trunks," he said as he felt Trunks' spread his legs apart.

When Goten felt Trunks enter him, he hissed as he focused on his breathing rather than the pain. He looked to Trunks' worried eyes. He nodded for Trunks to continue. Once he felt Trunks settle inside him, he told him to move and that's all Trunks needed to move in and out of his chibi at a pace that sent both saiyans to heaven.

"I-I'm going to AHHHHHH!" he screamed as his seed came out of him and onto Trunks and the gravity room.

Trunks removed himself from his chibi and lied beside him, catching his breath along with Goten. Looking at Goten, he could see him shaking as he scooted closer to him, took him in his arms, and held him tight. "Don't worry your human radiator is here," he laughed.

Goten laughed. "I-I'm fine. My body's just coming down from an extraordinary high."

"Well we should probably get you inside. I don't want you to freeze."

"O-ok," he yawned before snuggling up against Trunks' chest. His eyes felt heavy, and he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Kissing the sleeping saiyan on the forehead, he looked to the ceiling and smiled. He had never been so satisfied in his life. "I love you chibi."


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

 ** _"Disgusting! DISGUSTING!"_** screamed a female voice.

Goten woke up in a cold sweat. He was shaking as he held onto the blankets of Trunks' bed. He tried to comfort himself with his arms around his body, but he was still shaken by his nightmare. He remembered it. Every last detail in his mother's face and the look on her face brought guilt and shame. She was watching as Trunks made love to him. He couldn't look away from her eyes and as she screamed, he was the only one that heard her.

'Speaking of Trunks, where-?' his thoughts were interrupted by a note sitting on Trunks' night stand. _Chibi, I didn't want to leave you but there was an emergency at Capsule. I'll see you later. Love Trunks._

Another busy day at the bakery had Goten baking more sweets for the day along with baking his delivery orders. Putting the pastries in the glass cases, he looked up to see a smiling Pan and her friend Shane standing in line.

Pan spotted her uncle. "Hi uncle Goten, busy?"

"That's an understatement," he said as he finished putting the pastries away. "Glad you could stop by. Does your dad or mom know you're here with Shane?"

Pan blushed. "I-look grandpa Hercule likes to spoil me from time to time, so I decided to come here because my uncle makes the best baked goods."

Goten sighed. "Ok fine I won't rat you out."

"You're the best," she said as Shane ordered for him and Pan.

"So?" he leaned into his niece, "is he your boyfriend or what?"

"Uh uh come on Shane we better get going," said Pan as she grabbed Shane who had the box full of pastries and rushed out the door.

Goten laughed and shook his head as he went back to baking his deliveries. Once they were complete and all his pastries were packed in his car, he started making deliveries. Looking to the last address on his delivery route, his face paled. He started to feel himself hyperventilating, but he calmed himself. 'It's just a delivery. I'll be in and out and then it will be over. This just begs the question, what reason does my mother have to order from my bakery shop?'

He could feel his heart practically beating to get out of his chest as he parked his car and made his way up to the path to his mom's house. Ringing the doorbell, he stood back and soon enough he saw his mother's eyes staring back at his own. "Hi mom thank you for your order," he said as he held out the white pastry box to her.

"Why thank you sweetie," she smiled as she took the box from him. "It's good to see you. Come on in while I get my check book."

"Sure," he said as he followed his mother inside the house, closing the door behind him.

An overwhelming sense of escape filled his body. He wanted nothing more than to leave and never look back but he knew it would be rude of him to just take off. 'Curse my mother's manners,' he thought as he heard women's laughter and followed the sound to see his mother had her friends over.

"Goten," said one of the women. "Long time no see why is that?"

"I moved out. I own my own bakery business, and I live above it."

"You should really be married before you decide to move out," said another women. "And why haven't you found a nice girl to settle down with?" she asked as Chichi came into the room, handing her son a check. "Chichi, why is your son not married by now?"

"It's ok mom. I can answer."

"Dont' you dare!" Chichi exclaimed.

Goten felt his heart drop. She was ashamed of him. "Why not? You're afraid your friends will judge you, judge me. Well I don't care. You know the President of Capsule Corporation, right? He's my boyfriend. We're in love. We had sex last night." Goten blushed. 'Oh crap why did I say that? Me and my big mouth.'

"DISGUSTING! Get out of my house now!" Chichi yelled.

"With pleasure," said Goten as he slammed the door behind him.

As Goten drove off in his car, he could feel his emotions coming to the surface. Tears ran down his face, and he could feel himself changing as he saw blonde hair and teal eyes in the rearview mirror. 'I-I can't keep doing this. Why did it have to be this way?' he thought as he could feel his power level rising to dangerous heights. 'At the rate I'm going I could-no!' he shook his head. 'That's selfish. I-I have to calm down.' Breathing in and then out a few times, he came down to raven hair and eyes to match.

Washing away the day in his shower, he sadly couldn't wash away the words he had said to his mother and the words she had said to him. Every word felt like a dagger to his heart. He couldn't stand it as he let out a sob followed by a river of pain and anguish. Left exhausted he turned off the shower, wrapped himself in his plush robe, and lied on his bed, moving the blanket on top of his body. Before he could close his eyes and forget the day, he felt a familiar energy coming his way. Sitting up in bed, he could see Trunks coming his way so he opened the window and let his mate in.

Trunks took his mate in his arms. "I felt you, so I came right away. What happened chibi?" he asked as he rubbed Goten's back.

"I-I had to make a delivery to my mother's house. Her friends were there, and my mom stood there at let them insult me. I couldn't hold my tongue any longer," he blushed and let out a nervous laugh, "I-I told them I had sex with you last night just to shut them up and then my mom called me disgusting and told me to get out. God it was so humiliating!"

"Well someone should know we're having sex."

"Trunks!" he exclaimed as he came out of his embrace.

"Sorry chibi not the right thing to say," he said as he caressed his mate's face. "I'm sorry about your mom. I wish she didn't hurt you like this. It just makes me so angry." Goten lied down on his bed along with Trunks, who lied right beside him. "What can I do?"

Goten smiled. "You being here is all I need Trunks," he said as Trunks gathered him in his arms.

Trunks smiled as Goten's head lied on his chest. His fingers ran through the plush robe. "You're so soft chibi."

"Well I did shower. This robe is probably one of the first things I got with my first pay check."

"So you're naked and wet under the robe?" Trunks asked as he felt his breathing becoming heavy.

"Yeah but-He could sense pure lust coming off his mate. While he found it exciting, it also made him feel afraid as Trunks held his body tight against his.

"I-I know you want me Trunks but what about you? I haven't taken care of you," he said as he met two puzzling blue eyes.

"I-I never thought about it honestly. I guess I've been too focused on you."

"I'm not asking you to submit to me Trunks. I just want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"You know I've never let someone get close to me during sex. I wouldn't let anyone kiss, touch, or suck me. I'd just f**ck anyone I had sex with. Those were my rules, and I've never been refused."

"Well I know I'm not just anyone to you Trunks. I'm your mate, and I want to kiss, touch, and suck you," Goten blushed. "I love you."

Trunks smiled. "I love you to chibi," he said as he let him out of his arms, sat up on the bed, removing his clothes, and lied back down on the bed naked. "I'm all yours Goten."

Goten took some time to really look at his mate and blushed before he leaned in and kissed Trunks on the lips. Moving down his neck, Goten licked, sucked and kissed the skin. His hands roamed over his chest as he left wet kisses in his wake. He stopped just above his member and kissed the skin. Suddenly his mouth was around Trunks' member and Trunks moaned. "S-so that's what it feels like," he said before he could hear Goten sucking on him. "O-O GOD! That feels good!" he said as moved Goten's head further around his member. "UH! I-I'm-but Goten's mouth left before Trunks could come. N-now that's just evil chibi."

"I thought you might want me to be inside you when you come," he said as he hovered over his mate. He could see his worried eyes. "Don't worry Trunks it feels good."

"I-I don't like you on top of me. I can't help it. It's the dominant saiyan in me."

"Please just let me do this one time," said Goten as he removed the plush robe from his body.

Trunks was hypnotized by the naked beauty above him, and he couldn't help but nod. "All right chibi just this once," he said as he felt Goten spread his legs and watched as he lined up with his entrance.

Pain was all he could feel with Goten's member inside him, but he took a few deep breaths and told him to continue. Every move in and out of his entrance brought pleasure Trunks had never felt before in his life. He felt so high he swore he was in heaven and when he came, a satisfied smile appeared on his face as he spilled his essence all over his mate and on the bed.

"Trunks," Goten said as he removed himself from his mate and lied beside him, trying to catch his breath along with him.

"I'm fine. That was incredible chibi," he said as Goten blushing, hiding himself under the covers.

Trunks laughed. "Clearly you can't take a compliment."

Goten poked his head out of the covers. "I'm glad. I never done that before, and I promise you will never see me on top of you again."

Trunks smirked. "I don't know. You looked very hot on top of me. Maybe every once in a while, you can be there."

"Oh I almost forgot," said Goten a he leaned onto Trunks, who put his arm around his chibi and his lips sunk into Trunks' neck.

Suddenly Trunks could see all of Goten's memories and his thoughts would come soon enough. His eyes watched as his chibi sucked up the remaining blood from the wound he had just left on his neck before curling back up to him. Goten smiled. "It's official now. We're mated."

"Not quite," he said as he looked at the mark on Goten's neck left by a part of himself he wanted to forget. He sunk his teeth into the old wound and created a new bite that filled Goten with his memories. Sucking the wound dry, he lied his head back down on a pillow. "Now you're officially my mate," he said as he kissed his chibi's forehead tenderly.

Trunks pulled the covers back over their naked, sweaty bodies. "Goodnight chibi."

"Goodnight Trunks," he said with a quick peck to the lips.

Two sleeping satisfied saiyans would sleep well tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

Waking up in the early morning, the sound from his phone beckoned him as he grabbed from his side table. "He-hello?"

"Goten."

"Gohan, what's going on? Why are you calling so early?" he said as he looked at the numbers on his alarm clock and grimaced.

"Mom came to my house last night hysterical. It took an hour to calm her down before she explained everything to me."

"Gohan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. My mouth had a mind of its own, and I got so angry I couldn't help it."

"Well she's resting now at my house. I'm sure she'll be more calm later," Gohan sighed. So mom told me her side of the story, what's yours?"

"I had a delivery to mom's house. Her friends were there being rude to me, and mom didn't stand up for me. I told them I was with Trunks, and I was sleeping with him to shut them up. It did, and mom called me disgusting and told me to get out," he sighed. "It was bad Gohan. I was in my car driving back into the city, and I couldn't control my power level. It was rising, and I thought-never mind. I'm glad I was able to calm down. I think I could have done some real damage to my car and myself."

"I'm sorry little brother."

Goten felt his sympathy for him, and it almost made him cry. He didn't want this. He didn't want to cause his family pain. "I'm going to be fine Gohan. I'm happy with Trunks. We completed the bond, and-

"No, no. Do no tell me you two decided to bond."

"We both wanted it Gohan. We know the risks, and we can handle anything that comes our way."

He sighed. "I know you're both adults, but I'm not going to lie Goten. I'm concerned. Things may be good now but what about weeks, months, or even years from now? Are you still going to feel the same way about each other that you do now?"

"I think there's a risk in every relationship."

"Yes but you're bonded now. You can't just get out of the relationship. It's for life."

"I know Gohan. Can't you just support us? I would really appreciate it."

"You know I support you. Videl and Pan to."

"I'm thankful for that," he said as he felt movement next to him and turned to see a sleepy Trunks.

"Ch-chibi, who's on the phone this early?"

"Is that Trunks?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah Gohan it's Trunks."

"Hey Gohan!" Trunks said.

"Of course he's there," said Gohan.

"Where else would I be?" asked Trunks.

"Anyway you have any Christmas plans?" asked Gohan.

"Well we're going to Bulma's Christmas party," said Goten as Trunks nodded.

"There's a Christmas fair on Christmas Eve that Videl, Pan, and I as well as Sharpener's family are going to. You and Trunks can join us if you want?"

"Sure Gohan we'd love to go to the Christmas Eve fair. So you'll be spending Christmas day with mom?"

"Yeah, I guess you'll be with Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla, and Uub on Christmas day?"

"Yep but I can swing by your house and spend the day there until Bulma's party."

"You know mom will be there?"

"I know, but I can't let her separate us. It's just not right. Besides I don't plan to spend time in her house."

"All right sounds good little brother. I'll see you later."

"See you later Gohan, bye," he said as he ended the call and lied back down on his bed.

"That was sweet of you chibi," Trunks smiled at him.

"I miss them. It would be selfish of me to avoid them because of my mother. I'm more mature then that."

"Sure," Trunks said as he got up from the bed and took Goten along with him. "Now," he smirked, "we should really shower."

Goten was left breathing heavily on the shower floor as the water rained on him and his mate, who hovered above him. "Tr-Trunks I'm exhausted, and I-I'm sure I have to get to work soon."

"Don't worry chibi I'll wash you," said Trunks as he pulled him up.

In no time they were both washed, clean, and ready to get to work. Trunks gave Goten a long and passionate kiss before he flew off to Capsule Corp. Goten made his way downstairs, opened the bakery, and started baking his orders for the day. Once he was finished, he went over the list. 'America? That's odd. Oh well business is business I guess.'

He used his car for all the local orders he had for the day. America was last on his list and so he decided to use instant transmission and ended up at a hotel door. 'Huh that's odd a hotel?' Before he could knock, he felt the hallway spinning as he fell unconscious on the floor.

His eyes opened to discover he was lying on a bed. His vision was blurry for a minute as he made out a black and pink figure as well as a taller figure in blue and orange. 'So familiar,' he said before he passed out again.

"Is he going to be all right Baba?"

"He's traveled a long way Goku. Perhaps he is just exhausted. You can explain yourself once he wakes up."

Suddenly Goku heard a sound coming from Goten's saddle bag. Reaching inside, he discovered his phone was ringing with many missed calls from Trunks. "Oh boy," he said as he answered the phone. "Trunks."

"Goku, how?" Never mind that why are you answering Goten's phone?"

"I found him passed out in the hallway. Instant transmission can take a lot out of you, especially if you're traveling long distances."

"That's not why he's passed out Goku. Listen carefully I need you to bring him to my house immediately. I know what's wrong with him."

"I don't know Trunks. He doesn't look fit to travel. I think it's best if he rests here for tonight and then-

"That's not an option Goku. Bring him to me now. I won't ask again!" Trunks demanded.

Goku was shocked by his tone of voice towards him. 'Something must be really wrong.' He nodded. "All right Trunks we'll be there soon."

"Thank you," Trunks said as he hung up.

Taking his son in his arms as Baba kept a hold on the earth's greatest hero, they disappeared from the hotel room and reappeared in the Briefs' living room where Trunks didn't waste any time as he took Goten from his father, holding him close in his arms.

"Trunks, what's happening?" asked Goku as Trunks sat on the couch with Goten in his arms.

"Goten and I are together. We've bonded in the saiyan tradition. Being long distances from each other will drive us crazy. He passed out because of the pain of being apart. I guess he didn't realize it. He'll be all right now just as long as we're not too far away from each other from now on."

"I don't like this Trunks. It seems unhealthy to me," said Goku.

"We made our choice Goku. It's up to us to see it through," he said as he held his mate tighter. "Look I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, it's just that I'm more possessive than I'd like to admit."

"Dominant mates always are. Hello Kakarott."

"Hey Vegeta!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Gee nice to see you to Vegeta," said Goku. "Well I was granted once last life. If I die this time around, I can't come back."

"Well that's good news for your family and just in time for Christmas to."

"Hi Bulma."

"Welcome back," she said.

"It's good to be back," Goku smiled.

Trunks looked down at his mate as his eyes opened to look into blue ones. "Trunks, what?"

"You know we can't be that far away from each other Goten."

"Oh shoot! Sorry Trunks I forgot. I guess that's why I was feeling weak."

Trunks smiled. "You'll be ok."

Goten looked around the room and blushed, realizing they weren't alone. His eyes widened. "Dad!"

"Hey Goten, how you feeling son?"

"Better thanks for bringing me back here. You should probably go and see mom, Gohan, Videl, and Pan."

"Not without you son."

"I-well I'm not exactly in the best condition right now. You should go. Besides I don't live at home anymore. I live above the bakery shop I own in the city."

"So those were your pastries? Wow son you're really talented. They were really good. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

"I'll see you later son," said Goku before he used instant transmission and disappeared from the living room as Bulma and Vegeta left for the kitchen.

"You don't want to tell him about your mother," said Trunks as he searched his mate's eyes.

"It's in the past, right? So there's no need to dig it up," he sighed, "plus I know how happy mom and dad will be to see each other. She's missed him so much. I don't want to take that away from her. She deserves to be happy."

"Are you kidding me? After everything she put you through. Doesn't your dad deserve to know about the truth of who she really is?" asked Trunks.

"I've torn my family apart all ready. I don't think I could handle it again Trunks."

Trunks held his mate's head close to his chest as Goten buried his face in his chest. "I love you chibi," Trunks said as Goten moved his face to see Trunks.

"I love you to Trunks."

Their lips met, and they were gone. So lost in each other that they didn't hear Bulma calling them. Getting frustrated Vegeta came into the room to see his son and his mate making out like there's no tomorrow. "I don't thing so. You two are not having sex on my couch!" yelled Vegeta as the couple separated with twin blushes on their faces. "Dinner's ready," said the Prince as he walked out of the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Mount Paozu was serene in the early morning and so was the home of Son Chichi, who finally had her husband back after all this time. Their arms were wrapped around each other in sleep. It had been an exciting day yesterday for her, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. It had been an especially surprising day for Goku, who had met his biological father. They had caught up on each other's lives last night along with Chichi, who watched father and son interact.

Goku and Chichi woke up, dressed, and came out of their bedroom. Goku sat at the table while Chichi got started on breakfast. A smile never left her face, but her youngest son was suddenly on her mind as she frowned. Turning to face her husband, he could tell something was on her mind.

"Chichi, what's wrong?"

"Goten. He's moved out from our house, he's a baker, and he's with Trunks."

"I know. I was over at Bulma's before I came here. They're bonded Chichi, and I'm not sure I like it."

"I don't know what to do Goku."

"I don't think there's anything we can do Chichi. We can only support them. Besides I'm sure they're in love. I know their bond will bring tough times ahead for them, but they're strong."

"No! I can't accept that," said Chichi as she took her food off the stove and let it sit. "Trunks will ruin him I just know it Goku."

"I'll admit he's possessive over Goten, but I think he only wants what's best for Goten."

"I know what's best for my son! It's not Trunks!" said Chichi.

"That's not your decision Chichi!" said Trunks with Gohan, Videl, and Pan behind him. "I didn't force him into anything. I came here hoping we could come to an understanding. He's hurting because of you, and I don't think you get that. I want him to be happy."

"You DEFILED my son you monster!"

"Mother that's enough," said Gohan. "I'm sorry Trunks. Maybe time is what she needs to-

"Time! TIME! No time will change how I feel. Get out of my house!"

Goku took his wife upstairs to calm down as Trunks walked out of the house and towards his car. Leaning against his car, he wished he hadn't given up smoking.

"You got balls walking into the lion's den," said Bardock as he walked up to him.

"She's like a brick wall. There's no getting through to her."

"You did all you could kid. I'm sure Goten will appreciate it."

Trunks smiled. "He doesn't know I'm here."

"He does now," said Goten as Trunks and Bardock turned around.

"What are you doing here?" asked Trunks.

"My deliveries ended early, and I searched you out. Why did you come here?"

"Why did you?" asked Trunks.

"Hey I asked first."

"I wanted to try and make things right with your mother. She never even gave me a chance. I don't think she ever will Goten."

Goten smiled. "You don't know what it means to me that you tried. It's over Trunks. We don't have to deal with my mother anymore. I'm never coming back here."

"Goten?"

"Hey Dad."

"Why would you say that son? What happened between you and your mother?"

"We just don't get along anymore. She's been trying to control my life since day one, and I tried to follow her plan for me. Believe me I did but I got to a point where I couldn't anymore. I had to go on with my life, so I could be happy."

"I know your mom can be intense. You did the right thing son. I just hope someday you can come back here and feel right again."

"I hope so to Dad. How's mom?"

"She's resting now," he sighed, "Goten I don't like this. You and your mom being at odds just seems wrong."

"I've done all I could do dad. I really wish it didn't have to be this way with all my heart, but I can't get through to her. Even Trunks couldn't, and he's very good at negotiation."

Bardock looked at Trunks, who was looking off into the distance. "It's true," said Trunks. "I have better luck with my mother."

Goten looked around Mt. Paozu for the last time. His family lived here. His life started here. There were so many memories that ran through his mind, and he smiled. 'I'll never forget it even if there were some bad times. He sighed. "Time to go home," said Goten as he looked at Trunks.

"We'll see you later," said Trunks as he and Goten got into the car. On the drive home Trunks watched his mate closely. His face was sad but hopeful. "You think you'll ever be able to tell your dad about what your mom did to you?"

"I don't think he could bare it Trunks. I mean I know he's earth's greatest hero, and he's been hurt before, but I don't want him to be hurt by this. I don't want him to hate mom. I want my family to be happy. Nothing else matters."

"And your happiness? It just doesn't matter. Is that what you're telling me?"

"No. I'm happy with you. You make me happy Trunks."

"But is it enough? You can't just settle because you think it's the right thing for everyone. You're aloud to be selfish in this Goten. You carry around the pain while everyone else moves on. It doesn't seem fair to me."

"I-I'm afraid if I tell my dad the truth, then I won't be able to handle what happens afterwards. What if I relapse? I'd be putting my life as well as yours in danger."

"That's not your problem. God you act like you did something wrong when you didn't. You were innocent, you are innocent in all this. Your dad maybe upset but he can handle the truth. You just fear that he'll feel sorry for you. If anything he'll admire you for still being here."

"I'll think about it Trunks," he said as he looked at him. "I know you're right, but I have to find my courage," he said as Trunks took his hand in his and smiled.

"I know you will chibi," he said as he felt something warm and wet on his cheek. It had been his mate's lips.

Many Chinese containers and pizza boxes later, the two demi-saiyans lied in each other's embrace. Their naked, sweaty bodies entwined as one after several rounds of mind blowing sex.

Trunks looked down at his chibi, who was resting on his chest. He could hear every breath in and out of him, and it made him thankful that he was still here. Running his hand across the soft, sweaty skin of his lover made him feel good. He was Trunks', and that's all that mattered to him.

"Trunks?" said Goten as he brought his head from his chest to look at him.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you," he said as his grip tightened around his chibi's waist.

"You're not going to lose me Trunks. Get that through your head right now," he said as he started to rub Trunks' back.

"If you're trying to start another round, you're succeeding," Trunks smirked as he got on top of his mate, straddling his waist. Bringing the covers over their bodies, their lips were about to meet until they both sensed a presence outside the window. Trunks' eyes widened. "Mom, dad? What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked as he wrapped a blanket around his mate and then himself.

Goten made his way to his dresser, grabbed some clothes, and closed the bathroom door behind him as Trunks let his parents inside. "I'm sorry son did we come at a bad time time?" smirked Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta stop embarrassing him. Anyway we came over because we were worried about Goten. Vegeta felt his power level rise to a dangerous level, and the direction was at his mother's house."

"He's hurt by his mom, but he doesn't want to tell Goku. He thinks his family will be torn apart. He just wants everyone to be happy."

"That's one selfless guy," said Bulma. "I can't imagine how hard it is for him but anyway we can help, let us know all right?"

Trunks smiled. "Thanks mom," he said as Goten came out of the bathroom clean and dressed.

"At least he has the sense to wash himself. I've had to smell your scent for a while now."

"Fine I'll shower," said Trunks as he grabbed his clothes off the floor and went to the bathroom.

"You know you really didn't need to check on me Bulma. I'm fine."

"Oh sweetie," Bulma smiled sadly, "you can't fool me. She gave you life, and she-will you didn't deserve how she's treated you, how she still treats you. It just pains me to see you this way," she said as she came up to him and hugged him. "It's going to be all right."

Vegeta could see where this was headed and made his way into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat, Trunks came out of the bathroom to see his father raiding Goten's fridge and smiled. "Well help yourself."

"Your mate is sharing an emotional moment with your mother. I didn't need to be there to see it."

"Sure I know how emotional moments make you squirm but I think it's good for Goten. He needs a supportive mother figure in his life right now."

"I'm beginning to understand this attachment between parent and child. It's something I'm still getting use to."

Trunks understood his father better than most, and he nodded as Bulma and Goten joined them in the kitchen. Trunks noticed his mate had been crying by the red around his eyes. It tore him up inside to see his mate this way, but he smiled at him as he offered his arms for his mate to bury himself in.

"Thanks mom," said Trunks.

"Honey I love him like he was my own son. You don't have to thank me just take care of him."

"You know I will," he said as him and Goten watched them leave.

The night was spent just holding one another. It didn't take Trunks much to figure out that now was not the right time to return to what he planned before his parents rudely interrupted them. He was content to hold his mate because for the longest time he never believed it would ever be like this for him. Now he wanted to treasure the moments he had with his chibi and that was good enough for him as he turned off the light, covering them in darkness.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Buried in paperwork, Trunks sighed as he went through the stack as fast as he could. Every time he looked up, the stack didn't look any smaller. Before he could let out another sigh, a knock came to his door and in walked his secretary.

"Excuse me Mr. Briefs but I couldn't stop him from-

Trunks looked up to see an annoyed Daw standing next to his secretary. "It's all right. I'll handle this thank you," he said as his secretary nodded and closed the door. Trunks stood up and walked towards him. "What are you doing just barging into my office?"

"I was suppose to meet your mother here, but I couldn't find her. I thought you might know where she is."

"She's about to open the door," he said as Bulma walked right in.

"Sorry sweetie I had plans to show Daw here around Capsule Corp. I had something I needed to attend to so come on Daw I'll show you around."

Trunks had a bad feeling about Daw, but he wasn't sure if it was just his distrust of most people or something to worry about, so he went back to work.

"Well Bulma this place is truly impressive. You're a very smart, beautiful, and accomplished woman."

"I can't take all the credit. My father started this place. I'm honored that I got the chance to follow in his footsteps." As she turned around to face Daw, she was startled to find herself trapped by his body against a wall. "Da-Daw, what are you-?"

"It's been a long, long time since I've been with a female, and you my dear are perfect."

"N-no! I'm mated. You can't-

He smirked. "I don't care," he said as he hand found its way moving up her leg. He could feel her struggle, which spurred him on even more.

"Daw, please don't do this! L-let go of me!" she screamed.

Meanwhile at the Briefs home Vegeta finished training in the gravity room. He had worked hard today and felt it was deserved with a big meal. When he spots Goten walking his way, he curses but manages to calm down.

"If you're looking for Bulma or Trunks, they're not here."

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I was actually looking for you Vegeta."

"What for?"

"Well I wanted to know how you and Bulma have survived all these years of being mated."

"It wasn't easy. There were times when she didn't feel like she wanted to be mated anymore. Our verbal fights were pretty bad. At the end of the day we knew we didn't mean the horrible things we said to each other. She believed in us after everything we've been though. She still does. Every mating experience is different Goten."

"There's no doubt in my mind that I want to be with Trunks forever. I just wanted you to know after all the drama I've been going through that I'm here for your son. I promise to take care of him the way he's always taken care of me no matter what happens."

Vegeta smiled. "I have faith in you Goten. You've always been there for my son. There's no need to tell me so. I've all ready known."

"Thanks Vegeta," he said as he smiled before he saw the look in the Prince's eyes. "What's up?"

"Bulma's in danger," said Vegeta as he flew at top speed with Goten trying to catch up.

Trunks was walking down the hall, trying to get his mind off the stacks of papers on his desk when he sensed his mother in distress nearby. Rushing to the door, he heard his mother scream so he removed the door from its hinges and saw Daw feeling his mother up. "Hey, get away from my mother!" he yelled as he flew at Daw in a rage and punched him and his body flew across the room. Turning back, he saw his mother fall to the floor. "Mom!"

"I-I'm ok. you came just in time Trunks," she said as he helped her up. She gasped. "Trunks, watch out!"

Trunks saw Daw coming and kicked him hard in the gut, and he fell to the ground. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

"Couldn't resist," Daw smirked as he stood up as Vegeta and Goten rushed in.

"What's going on here?" demanded Vegeta as he looked at Daw's cocky expression and then look to his mate, who looked disheveled with fear in her eyes.

"He tried to force himself on mom," said Trunks as he powered, "and now I'm going to make him wish he was in hell."

"Take care of your mother Trunks I'm going to take care of him. Now get her out of here now."

"But father I-

"NOW TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled as Trunks led his mother out of the room and to his office. "Goten, I need a favor."

"Right," Goten nodded as Vegeta flew towards Daw and knocked him out.

Goten took Vegeta and Daw's unconscious body to a deserted area. Looking away, Goten knew Vegeta had reduced Daw to dust and when he turned around, he saw nothing but anger in his eyes.

"Vegeta."

"Lets go Goten."

They appeared in Trunks' office to see Trunks holding his mom. Sensing his father and mate, he looked to them and stood up, letting Vegeta sit beside his wife and hold her. Trunks led Goten out of the office and walked out of the building with Goten right behind him.

Walking around the city, the silence made Goten feel uneasy, especially since Trunks was holding his hand so tight. "Trunks, it wasn't your fault."

"I had a feeling he was bad news. I shouldn't have let her go with him alone. What the hell was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that you wanted to trust him."

"It was foolish of me Goten. Now my mother is upset and I can't do anything about it."

"Vegeta will take care of her Trunks. You can be there for her to Trunks."

"Dad killed him, didn't he?"

"Yeah your dad asked me to take him faraway to take care of him."

"Good now he can never hurt anyone else but it just makes me wonder if he's done this before."

"I'm sure Bardock might now," Goten said as he realized something, "if he knew Daw was dangerous, then my family could have been hurt."

Trunks sighed. "I have to get back to work," he said as they ended up back at Capsule Corp.

"Are you sure Trunks? Maybe we should go to your house so you can be with your family. I'll even stay the night if you want."

Trunks grabbed him and kissed him roughly on the mouth. They broke for air, and Trunks smiled. "I love you chibi."

"Ye-yeah," said a dazed Goten. "I love you to."


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Goten woke up to the sound of the shower. Rolling over, he looked at the clock and got a great idea as he leapt out of bed, got dressed and left the room. In the kitchen he gathered all the pots, pans, and other appliances he needed to make the Briefs' family breakfast. Finding an apron hanging up on a hook, he grabbed it, tied it around his waist, and got to work.

Trunks walked out of his bathroom, wrapped in a towel, frowning at the empty bed. 'Where-Suddenly a heavenly smell caught his nose and he followed it into the kitchen to see pots and pans cooking on the stove, and Goten chopping ingredients like a mad man. Looking closely at his hard working mate, he chuckled at the wording on the apron.

"What? Oh hey Trunks. I thought your family would appreciate my cooking."

"Kiss the cook?" Trunks' eyebrows rose and then he smirked. "Well who am I to ignore the all mighty apron."

"No Trunks! Wait I have food cooking. I don't want to burn it," he said as he held a big spoon in front of his face.

Trunks laughed. "Are you going to beat me with a spoon?"

"Only if I have to," he said.

Before he could defend himself with his spoon, Trunks snatched it from his grasp, set it down, took his mate by the waist and kissed him passionately against the fridge. He felt his arms go around Trunks' neck as Trunks' arms held tighter around his waist, causing Goten to moan. "Tr-Trunks!"

"What is it chibi?" he asked against his ear.

"The food," he said as he pushed Trunks away to make sure nothing was burning. Goten sighed in relief and smiled. "Everything is done."

"Great turn off the burners and come back over here," Trunks demanded.

"I have to put everything on plates now. You should get dressed because your family will be down any minute."

"You sure know how to ruin the mood chibi."

"Yeah because it's a real turn on to have sex in your parent's kitchen."

"For some it is exciting whether or not you'll be caught," he said as he arms found their way around Goten's waist and when he felt Goten rest against his naked torso, he sighed.

"You're a sex crazed maniac Briefs, but I love you. I'm still not having sex where your family eats their meals," he said as Trunks moved his lips against the skin of Goten's neck. When his teeth grazed the skin, Goten moaned. "You are persistent."

"What can I say I want you Goten."

Goten smiled. "You have me Trunks," he said as he turned around to face Trunks caressing his face. "Always. What's with the urgency?"

"Ever since the bond, I've felt this strongly. I promise to keep myself under control. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm very comfortable," he said as he kissed Trunks. "I want to have sex with you, but I don't want to give your family a show in the kitchen."

Trunks laughed. "All that seems fair. I'll get dressed now, so you can get back to the food. See you at breakfast chibi," he said as he waved before disappearing down the hall.

Goten was proud of all the food he had cooked and plated. He smiled as Vegeta and Bulma came in to the kitchen followed by Bulla and Ubb. They were all stunned by the amount of food before them. "Well I hope you like your breakfast. I cooked it myself."

"Goten, thank you," smiled Bulma.

"It all looks so good," said Bulla.

"Yeah I can't wait to dig in," said Ubb.

"Well help yourself," he said as everyone began to sit down. "I'll be right back," he said as he left the kitchen and went to the living room to see Videl parking outside in the driveway. Walking outside, he smiled. "Hey Videl, it's good to see you," she frowned, "what happened?"

"Your mom sent me here to talk to Trunks."

"Why?"

"She just said she wanted to talk to him. It seemed out of the blue and quite suspicious to me."

"I don't know Videl. I don't want her to hurt him."

"She can't hurt me Goten," said Trunks. "Maybe this is my chance to get through to her so everyone can be civil and happy in the end."

"It's worth a try to me," said Videl. "I mean wouldn't you love it if your mom welcomed you back with open arms?"

Goten laughed. "Sure I'd love that but I don't think it's possible," he sighed as he looked at Trunks. "It's your decision Trunks. I can't make it for you."

"All right I'm going to talk to her. So did Chichi mention any particular time?"

"Anytime today. She'll be home all day."

"I'm sorry you had to be the messenger Videl," said Goten.

"It's ok. We're family Goten. I just hope Chichi has the right intentions is all. Well I have to go. I'll see you around."

"Bye Videl," said Goten as she pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

"Don't worry chibi. Everything will be ok," said Trunks.

"Well if you don't go inside and get some breakfast, you won't be ok," said Goten as Trunks rushed inside to make sure there was food left for him.

Trunks would not admit it to anyone, but he was nervous to see Chichi as he flew his hover car towards the mountain area. The butterflies were really working his stomach, and the sweat wasn't helping. 'What's wrong with me? It's just Chichi,' he sighed, 'yeah but she seems to have this power over Goten. She knows how to hurt him.' Just thinking about it made Trunks angry. 'Well anger is not going to help. I have to listen to what she has to say and respond respectfully, if that's even possible.'

Seeing Chichi's house up ahead, he stopped his car in mid air, flew out, and capsulized it before flying down to the front door. Knocking on the door, he stood back as the door opened. "Trunks, come in," said Chichi.

"Thank you Chichi," he said as she led him to the living room to sit down. "So Videl told me you wanted to talk to me?"

"I want to know what it will take for you to leave my son."

"I knew this was a bad idea," he sighed. "It's never going to happen Chichi. Our saiyan bond is permanent. If you try to keep him away from me, you're only hurting your son physically and mentally. You don't want to hurt him anymore then he all ready is, do you?"

"How dare you?" she yelled as she stood up from the couch. "You're the one who will hurt him. It's only a matter of time. I'm just trying to save my son."

"He doesn't need saving, maybe from you, but that's not the point. If I was a woman, we wouldn't even be having this discussion. You'd welcome me with open arms and accept me into your family. I don't know what I have to do to convince you that I'm in love with your son. Yes, I've hurt him but I know when to admit my faults. Everyday I find a way to make it up to him in my mind. He still loves me after everything I put him through. Believe me if he hadn't been interested in me, I would have let him go. I would have let him live his life and even then there would be no guarantee it would end up the way you want. Nothing is good enough for you when it comes to him, why is that?"

"Stay out of it Trunks! I'm warning you."

"I can't stay out of it because he still loves you so much. Can't you see that? Everyday I see something in his eyes that misses the relationship you two use to have before puberty hit him. It tears me apart inside knowing he can never have that back. That's why he can't come back here. In the end you're killing your son. Is that what you want? You want him to suffer because he didn't choose your life plan for him. How selfish are you?"

He felt the sting of her hand on his cheek. "You don't know a thing!" she yelled. "I raised that boy alone. He was all I had. Gohan was off training God knows where, and my father was probably off getting his kicks with women and alcohol. I did all I could to shield him from the evil of the world. He was going to grow up, meet a nice girl, get married, and give me grandchildren, but you had to come along and ruin that for him. What kind of life can he have with you Trunks? If the history between your parents is any indication, I fear for my son's soul. You'll break my son into pieces, and he'll never ever be able to escape you."

"I'm sick and tired of being compared to my parents. They're going strong by the way. It's true I haven't had the best history in relationships, but Goten has made me see what really matters in life. He matters more to me then my own life. He's special. I don't want to take away what makes him Goten. I only want to see him flourish, but I can see now that nothing I will say will make a difference. I can hope someday you'll come around and admit how you hurt the son you raised, the son you love," he said as he walked out the door, hearing it slam shut. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. 'Sorry chibi I wish there was more I could do because I know I'd do anything for you.'

'Come home Trunks.'

'Goten?'

'I love you. It's time to come home. There's nothing more we can do,' he sighed. 'Maybe time will heal all wounds but for now I just want to be with you.'

Trunks smiled. 'I'll be there in no time chibi,' he said as he smiled and took off into the night towards home.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

It was a cold but beautiful morning in Satan City as people were out and about, enjoying Satan's Christmas Eve Fair. Trunks and Goten were among them, holding hands, waking around, and stopping at any booth they found intriguing. Sharing laughs and loving looks, the couple were having the time of their lives together.

"Trunks, Uncle Goten!" Pan waved as the couple came over. She smiled seeing their hands entwined.

"Well you two look as happy as can be," said Videl.

"We're just having a good time," said Trunks.

"I know what that means" smirked Sharpner.

"Shut up Sharpner," said Gohan. "Somehow you find a way to cheapen everything."

"Ok come on Gohan I'm just teasing."

"Yeah relax Gohan," said Erasa.

Goten could sense his big brother was on edge, and he had a feeling he knew what it was about. "Uh Videl, Erasa, can you take Pan and Shane to one of the booths? I need to talk to Gohan."

"Sure," said Videl as Erasa lead the kids away from them and into the crowd.

Gohan turned his back on Goten and Trunks and walked to a more secluded location. "What's going on Gohan?"

"Dad was up almost all night trying to calm mom down. I know Trunks was over at the house, but she hasn't told me anything that happened."

"Did Videl even tell you that mom wanted to talk to Trunks?"

"No, why wouldn't she tell me. Why my wife?"

"Maybe she thinks you would interfere in what mom had to say," said Goten.

"So what did you two talk about?" asked Gohan.

"Goten. She asked me what it would take for me to leave him. I really don't know what her intentions were. Maybe she wanted to hurt me or make me realize what a terrible person I am. None of those things were accomplished. I mean she does know how to hit below the belt but so can I. She even told me the life plan she had for him. I told her what she did to my mate. I told her how much I care about him, but she'll never hear me or probably anyone for that matter. There's nothing more we can do until she decides to come around and grow up."

"Wow I can see why she's mad and I can see why your mad. It takes guts to stand up to my mother. I know you wouldn't have done it if you didn't really care about my brother."

"I do," said Trunks he sighed, "but maybe for now we can forget about Chichi and have a good time today." He looked at his mate and smiled. "How about you chibi?"

"Let's do it!"

Rides, games, and fried food filled them up and with stomachs full, stomachs empty, and prizes won, Trunks and Goten separated from the group on Trunks' insistence to go on the Ferris wheel. When the wheel moved to the top, the two demi-saiyans smiled at each other before their faces became one on this cold, starry night.

Embarrassingly enough they were caught making out when their cart came to the bottom and the two blushed and laughed nervously as they quickly got off the ride. Spotting a sweet treats booth, Goten took Trunks by the hand and ran over to it and stood on line.

"You know I don't see why we couldn't just stop by your bakery to get something sweet," said Trunks.

"Believe me this place is good to Trunks. They have the best fried brownies you'll ever have."

"If you say so," said Trunks as they eventually got to the front of the line.

"Goten!"

"Hi Mr. Yar. It's good to see you again."

"I'll say," said the old man. "It seems like only yesterday you were interning at my bakery. Now look at you. I've heard great things about your bakery."

"It's nice to hear. Thank you. Um," he turned to his mate behind him. "This is-

"Trunks Briefs, everyone knows him. Successful President of Capsule Corp."

"Yeah," he smiled, "but he's also my best friend and boyfriend."

"Oh," he blushed, "well I don't discriminate. As long as your happy."

"Um anyway we'd like two of your famous fried brownies."

"Coming right up!" he exclaimed.

They sat at one of the picnic tables, and Goten watched as Trunks took a bite. When he saw his eyes light up, he smiled. "See I told you you would like it. I'm never wrong about matters concerning food."

Trunks laughed. "Well it's getting late. Maybe we should let your family know that we're leaving."

"Really, to do what exactly?" asked Goten.

"Oh you know what," smirked Trunks, "and unless you want your family to know everything I'm going to do to you tonight, you better reach them first. Race ya!" exclaimed Trunks as he took off.

"Hey no fair!" blushed Goten as he raced right after Trunks.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

The Christmas party came and went with laughter and good times spent with family, friends, and gift giving. Left in its wake were mountains of leftovers and trash inside as well as in the backyard. Trunks, Goten, and Bulma cleaned up outside while Bulla, Uub, and Vegeta worked inside. By the time they were done, Bulla and Uub went to their rooms for some well deserved sleep, Bulma went to bed, Vegeta went to the gravity room to work off the Christmas feast his mate so beautifully created, and Trunks and Goten were so tired that they lied on the couch.

Trunks looked to the sunrise and smiled. "So chibi you have a good-He was interrupted by his mate's snores and looked down to see him curled against him. Trunks chuckled as he put his arms around him, feeling his mate's body against him. It was safe to say this was the best Christmas he could have ever asked for. He knew him and Goten had a long way to go in their relationship, but he felt ready to take on anything that came their way.

Looking out towards the sunrise once again, he hoped more than anything that Chichi would come around. He didn't believe she could hold a grudge forever. He sighed. He could tell during the party how much Goten missed the way Christmas use to be, when everyone could come together and celebrate the holidays together. His mate came into his field a vision once again. 'Someday chibi you'll get everything you want,' he thought before he rested his head on Goten's and let himself drift into a world of dreams were it was always him and Goten. He found those dreams the most pleasant, especially during this time of the year. 'Sweet dreams chibi.'


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

Work was hectic this morning for Trunks, the President of Capsule Corp. Meetings, contracts, and tough decisions were made throughout the day. By the time noon rolled around, Trunks was exhausted as he leaned back in his chair at his desk. There seemed to be no end in sight today, but he figured some tea would calm him. Before he could call and order his tea to be brought up, his secretary rushed in, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?"

"Have you seen the news today?" she asked as she handed Trunks the newspaper. His eyes widening at the headline, 'PRESIDENT OF CAPSULE CORP GAY.' Underneath was a picture of him and Goten kissing at the fair. 'Oh shit.'

"Mr. Briefs?"

"I'll take care of this thank you," he said as she bowed and left his office.

Picking up his phone, he dialed his mate's bakery. He gave one of the employee's his name and in a few seconds, he heard his mate's voice.

"Trunks, everything ok?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same. How are things at the bakery?"

"Hectic actually, especially with the reporters outside. Why, do you know what's going on?"

"We're front page news chibi. I should have known we'd be spotted at the fair. I'm sorry. Now most of the world knows about us. Well us kissing at the fair. I've haven't said anything to the press, and you shouldn't either until we talk later," he sighed, "I'm sure there's reporters here at Capsule and at my mom's house. It probably means they'll becoming to Mount P—

"Oh shit!"

"Don't worry I know you're swamped. You can't afford to leave work. I'll go and get rid of the reporters."

"Trunks I couldn't ask you to—

"Good thing you're not asking," Trunks smiled.

"Thank you Trunks I appreciate it. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

"I'll hold you to it chibi. I better get going. See you later, bye!" he said as he hung up and left his office.

Walking up to the roof, he threw a capsule that contained his car. Getting in, he started the car and was off to Mount Paozu. He hoped the reporters weren't so bad, but he didn't know what to expect as he landed a mile away, capsuled his car, and took off in the air towards the Son house.

Looking down, he could see Chichi and Gohan's house being swarmed by merciless reporters. It made Trunks angry. 'Why can't they just leave me and the ones I care about alone? Is that really too much to ask for?'

"Hey!" yelled Trunks to the reporters. "Leave them alone they don't know anything," he said as the reporters moved away from the houses and swarmed around him. "If you want the story, you can ask me," he said as he threw a capsule that became a huge ship and as he walked into the ship, the reporters followed like a moth to a flame.

Trunks was ready to pass out by the end of the day. He had satisfied the reporters by answering their questions and dropped them off back in the city. Capsulizing the ship, he made his way to his mate's apartment above the bakery.

Peaking into the room, he spotted a meal fit for two saiyans on the table. 'Where's—his eyes finally came to a passed out Goten on his bed, his chest rising and falling. He frowned. 'He worked so hard on the meal,' he sighed, 'I hate to wake him up but—Tapping on the window, he watched as Goten sat up in bed, his naked torso presented to his eyes before his sleep raven eyes stared at him with a smile as he opened the window.

"Sorry Trunks," he laughed, "I must have passed out."

"It's ok. You had a lot on your plate today. I'm sure those reporters didn't help."

"So how did it go at my mother's and brother's houses?"

"I led them away in one of my ships and answered all their questions."

"So, the world knows now don't they? About us."

"Yeah, and things might become difficult now not only through our bond but the press as well."

"I don't care. I love you no matter what Trunks. Whether you come with fame, fortune, screaming men and women or the press, I'll always be there with you. I'm not going anywhere. You can't scare me with all that stuff because I know you, the real you before any of that stuff came into your life."

Trunks smiled. "Oh chibi your scream is the only one that matters to me."

"Really, that's all you took away from what I said?"

Trunks laughed. "No, I just like to see you blush," he said before he pulled the younger saiyan towards him. "You don't know how much it means to me that you see past all the walls I put up or all the obstacles that comes with being the President of a successful company. It makes me love you even more."

Goten smiled. "Well I should probably get dressed and reheat dinner. I was determined to make it up to you but by the time I got dinner down and took a shower, the bed became my salvation after this long day."

"I'll heat up the food chibi," he said as he got up and brought plates one by one to the microwave to reheat them. By the time he was done, he chuckled as he found Goten asleep again. "Goten," he said as he shook him, "you need to eat now," and that was all Goten needed to sit up, grab his robe, tie it around his body, and sit across from Trunks at the table.

"Thanks Trunks," he said as he dug into the food.

"Anyway what were your plans besides food to make it up to me?"

"Oh," Gotten blushed, "well I—

"It's all right. You're exhausted. If sex was your plan after this, I think you would have passed out on me. It's better that you rest. It's not like I'm some sex crazed maniac." Goten raised his brow. "Ok I know sometimes it seems like I can't keep my hands off you," he said as Goten's eyebrow went even higher. "All right all right I clearly have a problem but can you really blame me?"

"It must have something to do with us bonding. You're more possessive, and your appetite for sex has increased substantially."

"Thank you oh Dr. Goten for stating the obvious. Anyway speaking of our bond, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I looked at my schedule, and it looks like I have some business to take care of in New York. You have to come with me. We'll be there from Monday to Friday, News Years Day. We'll be able to see the ball drop in Time Square. How exciting is that?"

"Well a heads up would have been nice. You're lucky I have no appointments that week. The bakery will still be open, but I'm not required to be there. I all ready made enough pastries for that week. I'll have to let the manager know tonight," he said as he stood up, took out his phone, and went into another room to make the phone call.

Sleep finally came to the two demi-saiyans that night. They would be on a plane the next morning to New York, a place Goten had never been.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

The hotel room was lavish as Goten's jaw dropped at how big the room was. Looking everywhere, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was even impressed by the size of the bed as he lied down on the soft mattress.

Trunks couldn't help but find his behavior amusing. He felt much better having his mate with him. He remembered going on business trips alone and how alone he felt. Lucky wasn't a big enough word to describe his life with Goten. It just felt like every time he was around him, he didn't feel so lonely and cold inside.

Trunks lied right beside his chibi and watched his beautiful smile and eyes stare at him as he curled up at his side. Trunks' arms went around him, and he sighed. "Yeah this place is pretty great. I come here every time I have business in New York, but I have to admit that I love the company even more," he said as he watched his mate blush.

Goten kissed his cheek. "I love you to Trunks so can we eat now? I'm starving!"

Trunks laughed. "Why am I not surprised? So you want room service or do you want to go out to eat?"

"I'm kind of beat by the jet lag. Let's eat in tonight."

"All right I'll make the call."

"Cool, I'm going to shower," said Goten as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Under the water of the shower Goten sighed as the warm water made him feel relaxed and cozy inside. He couldn't believe where he was and who he was with. If you had told him when he was little that he'd fallen in love with his best friend and created a bond more powerful than any human could comprehend, he would have called you crazy.

There were times when the bond worried him. Trunks' possessiveness wasn't that bad now, but he wondered what it would be like years from now. He shook his head. He didn't want to worry about it now. Pushing those thoughts down, he finished up in the shower, wrapped a plush robe around his body that had been hanging from the door, and stepped out of the bathroom to see a lot of trays of food, and Trunks' smiling face. 'That's all I need right now, Trunks and food.'

Full and satisfied Gotten lied back down on the bed once again. "Man American food is delicious," he said as he looked at Trunks. "You're so lucky you get to travel all around the world and try different cultures."

Trunks frowned, remembering all the one night stands he had during his trips around the world. Every experience leaving him more emptier then the next. "Well," he smiled, "now you get to experience them with me."

"You were thinking about something else, weren't you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past," he said as he caressed his mate's check, "you are my future," he said as he kissed his mate and made his way on top of him. "Now," he smirked, "I've been waiting for you to take off that robe all day."

Goten didn't know why he felt nervous. Trunks had seen him so many times. When his hands reached the tie, he felt his hands shake. Before he could do anything, he felt Trunks' hands cover his own. "I don't know why I feel this way every time. I'm nervous and excited. It's strange."

"The last thing I want to cause is anxiety. I just want to love you chibi. I want to express my love by touching you. You know it's not always the easiest thing to express how I feel through words."

Goten smiled. "I understand Trunks," he said as he reached up and ran his hands through his lavender locks. His raven eyes showing his mate all the love he had for him.

Trunks watched intently as Goten untied his robe, revealing himself to him like so many other times. Every inch of his body was looked over by Trunks. He couldn't help it. His body was truly beautiful to him, and he knew he could spend days memorizing every part in great detail.

"Trunks, are you going to do this every time?"

"I don't want to forget," he said as he leaned forward and kissed him before pulling away, straddling his mate's waist, and removing his own clothes. "I want to remember every inch of you chibi," he said before their bodies became one.

The night brought satisfaction to both demi-saiyans as they fell asleep, wrapped together in their sweat and sex. Smiles evident on their faces.

Goten's eyes woke up some time during the night. Thoughts he had pushed down resurfaced.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

Goten had woken up the next morning to trays of breakfast and a note from Trunks telling him he would see him tonight because of some business obligations. After breakfast he decided to see the city and as he stepped out of the hotel, he had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

The shops were amazing as Goten picked up some things he knew his family would appreciate when he got back home. After he spent some time enjoying the views of Central Park, his stomach was begging him to feed it.

"All right you win," Goten smiled as he saw a pizza place right in his eye sight. "Bingo!" he said as he crossed the street and walked in.

Sitting down with his bags beside him in a booth, he smiled at the delicious cheese pizza with black olives, green peppers, and bacon. Before he could dig in, he sensed someone familiar and as he looked out the window, he smiled. "Dad!"

"Hey Goten! I see you're—

"I'll order you a pizza dad," he said as he got back in line.

After they both finished their pizzas, they both sat back in their booth with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Thanks son the trip here was a long one that's for sure."

"So what brings you here dad?"

"Well your mom was concerned. You know how she is, but there's something I'm concerned about as well."

"Of course she was. I'm fine. I'm here with Trunks. He has some business to take care of here. We'll be back on Friday."

"You know you'll have to do this every time Goten. What about your bakery?"

"I'll figure it out when I get back. Besides I don't think these kinds of trips will be that frequent."

"Have you talked to Trunks about this? Goten—

"I know you're all worried about the bond. I am to, but I intend to talk to Trunks about it."

"Did you really think this through son? Do you know it took Bulma and Vegeta years before they decided to take this step? There's a reason it's called saiyan bonding Goten. I'm afraid you'll get hurt and yes some of it is your mother talking."

"I knew it. Why can't she just trust me? Do you think me so weak in emotion and strength that I can't make my own decisions. You know Trunks didn't pressure me into this right? Vegetal gave us the saiyan talk when we were teenagers. I know what can happen."

"Then you're a fool but I still love you son. I still support you. I'm on your side."

"Well you could have fooled me!" yelled Goten as he got up, paid the bill, and left with his bags.

"Goten, wait! I'm sorry. Can we talk somewhere less public?"

Back in Goten's hotel room, he turned to his father. "So talk."

It's not just me and your mother who are concerned. Gohan had the talk with Vegeta to, and I know what's involved."

"What do you want me to do? I can't change it. I'm not sure I would."

"We're just concerned that you'll lose a part of yourself."

"No, I would never let that happen. Trunks would never let it happen. He loves me."

"Will that be enough weeks, months, or years from now? You think you'll be able to look back and see yourself the same way?"

"Why are you talking like this? This isn't you. Mom has poisoned your mind or something. She's trying to break Trunks and I up, but she won't get away with it," he sighed, "I guess I have no choice now."

"What are you talking about Goten?"

"I have to tell you what mom did to me before you came back."

By the end he closed his eyes. Reliving the pain was the hardest for Goten. What was especially hard for the young demi-saiyan was to hear his father leave without a word. 'I can't begin to imagine what he's feeling right now. Does he even believe me? What will happen when I have to face the consequences?'

It was times like this where he could feel himself wanting to attempt again, but he had to keep reminding himself of those who would be affected. 'It's Trunks' life to. It's not just my own anymore. How selfish can I be?'

Not wanting to dwell on these thoughts any longer, he decided a warm shower would relax him but as he entered the bathroom, he saw the huge jacuzzi tub and smiled from ear to ear as he saw the bubble bath bottle.

He sighed in great content as lied his head back against the tub, the bubbles covering every part of his body and the hot water relaxing his body. "This is just what I needed," he said as he sunk his body beneath the bubbles and closed his eyes for a while until he realized what could happen if he fell asleep. 'Whoops, don't want that to happen.'

Resting his head against the tub, he felt his destructive thoughts coming back to him, and he was angry and hurt as he cried, holding his own body the best he could to console himself but he seemed he couldn't even do that. He was exhausted by the end as he was catching his breath. Hearing the front door open, he knew it was Trunks as he dunked himself under the bubbles and water and coming up from air.

"Goten?"

Just his name uttered softly by his mate made Goten want to curl up and die. He was so kind to him, and he was a total wreck. He couldn't look at Trunks. "I'm not fine. I'm not ok. The only thing I know for sure is that I love you, and I want to be with you forever," he said as he risked a look at Trunks to see him smiling at him and Goten couldn't help but pull Trunks into the tub with him, wet suit and all.

Trunks held him close and tight as his mate poured his heart out about what happened today and everything he was feeling. While it overwhelmed Trunks some, he listened to every word and kissed him when he needed it and squeezed him tighter if it was possible.

They didn't know how long they were in the tub in silence, but Trunks would gladly stay as long as his mate needed.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

Goten didn't remember how he got to the bed, but he found himself wrapped in a robe under the covers. Sitting up, he saw out the window. It was morning and before Goten could wonder where his mate was, the bathroom door opened and Trunks came out shirtless and wearing nothing but sweat pants.

"Hey chibi," he said softly as he sat on the bed next to his mate. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks for tucking me in last night. I guess I kind of lost my mind yesterday with everything that happened."

"I know you're overwhelmed right now, but we'll get through this. Why don't we have some fun today? It's my day off."

"Having sex all day isn't my idea of fun Trunks."

"Ha ha you're hilarious but there's so much to do in the Big Apple. You'll have fun, trust me," he said as he kissed him on the check and smirked, "unless you really do want to have sex all day, don't you?"

Goten blushed. "I'm going to get dressed now," said Goten as he grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom.

Trunks was right. Goten was having the time of his life in New York. They listened to music in a record store, and went ice skating. Goten laughed so hard as Trunks fell on his ass multiple times.

Sitting in a warm coffee shop, the demi-saiyans watched the views of people walking back and forth on the streets as they sipped on their warm drinks. Goten sighed and Trunks caught onto it right away and smiled. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah I had fun. Well I mean I always have fun when we're together."

"Me to chibi," he said as he took his hand in his. He felt Goten squeeze his hand. "Look I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk about right now so just let me know if you have any questions about our bond. Let me know if I cross the line with you because I wouldn't want it to happen again. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't Trunks. I trust you. I love you," he smiled as they both leaned in for a soft kiss, which earned some gasps and cheers from customers.

After some sparring without powers in a private area of the park, the two demi-saiyans were hungry and made their way to a burger place for lunch. Trunks was amused as his mate's face lit up as he tried his first burger in America. He had many more burgers after that.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you chibi?"

"You sure weren't kidding about these burgers Trunks. They're delicious," he said as he rubbed his belly.

"Well I'm glad you liked—he said before he swallowed his final burger and was interrupted by Goten's loud burp that seemed to surround the room because they received many stares. Trunks laughed as Goten blushed in embarrassment. Nice one Goten."

"Excuse me," he said as he stared at his lap.

Trunks couldn't help but admire how adorable and hot he looked at the same time. 'Only you chibi,' he smiled.

"Um you think we can leave now? I'm done."

"Sure," Trunks said as they got up, left the tip, and followed his mate out the door.

Back in their warm hotel room, they shared a shower together, washing each other. Trunks never knew he could find such pleasure in the situation without sex. Because he knew with Goten, it just wasn't about sex. It was about companionship. Trunks enjoyed his company and conversation.

Goten laughed, which made Trunks wonder as he looked at the raven-haired saiyan. "I just find it amusing that you haven't tried to have your way with me yet."

Trunks smiled. "I will if you want me to, but it's not just about sex for me. Although it seems that I want you all the time, your presence is enough for me. Well a kiss and hug here and there is fine with me to."

"I know," he smiled, "I was just teasing you," he laughed.

"Why you—he said as they wrestled around on the shower floor.

Laughter echoed the walls of their hotel room and some kisses here and there were taken by Trunks. He touched and caressed his skin without sex. All he needed was to see his mate below him and to feel his love through his eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37

It was New Years Eve in the city of New York as Goten awoke early for once to see his mate still peacefully sleeping. He took the time to admire what he had in front of him. He sighed as he lied back down. 'What did I do to deserve him? He's been supportive with my issues. God who knew he had it in him to be so patient and understanding?'

"Stop thinking so loudly chibi," said Trunks as he sat up in bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was just resting my eyes when I sensed your eyes on me," he smirked, "what were you doing, enjoying the view?"

"Yeah," Goten smiled as he leaned into Trunks and kissed him softly on the lips before he rested on his chest with his arms around him.

Trunks' arm went around Goten as they just lied in bed. "You know I could get use to this, being in bed all day with you."

Goten laughed. "I'm sure you could, but I'd get hungry. Besides there's no way I'd let room service see us like this."

"Always the modest one chibi," he said as he kissed the top of his head.

"Yes, but these moments like this belong to us."

"Very romantic of you to say."

"Well I love you."

"I love you to," he said as he felt Goten break their embrace. "So where are you going?" he asked as Goten moved to the end of the bed.

"Are you naked?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with—He watched as his mate disappeared under the covers, spread his legs appear and before he could protest, he felt Goten's lips around his length. "Oh God!" he said as he lied back on his pillow and enjoyed his mate's mouth around him.

Coming out from under the blanket, Trunks laughed to see he came all over Goten's face.

At breakfast at the hotel Trunks noticed the embarrassed look on his mate's face. He smiled and took his hand in his. "It's ok to be embarrassed Goten, but I found it hot actually."

"Yeah well you're strange."

"Well you started it chibi," Trunks smirked. I just happened to have a big finish. You know you're very talented with your lips."

"Do you live to make me blush or what Trunks?"

"It looks very cute on you. Anyway what made you decide to give me blow job?"

Goten blushed. "You're always attending to my needs. You deserve just as much as I do, and I wanted to give it to you."

"That's very sweet of you chibi."

Goten smiled."So, what are we doing on our last full day in New York?"

They spent most of the day in an arcade store, reliving their childish ways. With Trunks winning most of the games, it made Goten pout when Trunks would rub it in his face. The last game they came across was a dancing game.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" said Goten.

"You might as well give up now. I've beaten you in every game in this place."

"Since when have you become lord of the dance Trunks?"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm an expert but I could definitely kick your ass."

"Bring it on!"

Trunks was left it total shock. Even when Goten tried to get his attention, he couldn't be moved. Goten just waited for his mate to get a grip. "You beat me?"

"You know it does happen Trunks," Goten smiled. "I'm the dancing King!"

Trunks smiled. "You had some incredible moves. I'll give to you."

After lunch Trunks showed Goten where they would be ringing in the New Year. Trunks could tell by the look on his face that Goten was impressed. "It's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "To think last year I spent New Years Eve at the party my mom threw in her backyard. Now I'm here with you in this amazing city. I just can't wrap my head around it."

"I know what you mean. I spent New Years Eve last year at this awful party, brought a girl to a hotel, and had sex to ring in the new year. I didn't even know her name. I didn't even care. Man what a depressing year that was."

"So that's the reason you weren't at my mom's party?"

"Pathetic I know," he said as he looked around Time Square. "And now we have each other. I couldn't think of a better person to ring in the year with then you chibi."

Night came to the square. The ball was big and bright, leaving Goten amazed by the shear size of the thing. Surrounded by a crowds of people, they didn't care about anyone else but each other.

"Ready to count down chibi."

"You bet!" he said as they grabbed each other's hands.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone screamed as Trunks and Goten kissed in the square, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Hearing the cheers getting louder, they saw a screen in front of them, showing their love to the city of New York.

"Wow," said Goten. "We're on TV."

"Yep," Trunks smiled, "smile and wave to everyone around the world."

They waved, smiled, and kissed.

"Happy New Year chibi."

"Happy New Year Trunks. I love you."

"I love you to Goten."


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

Home. Trunks and Goten were on their way on Trunks' private jet. Goten wondered why he couldn't use instant transmission to get them there. He told him to just relax and enjoy the flight.

Enjoying the flight is exactly what Goten did. He admired the white fluffy clouds passing him by as he sat back in his seat. He ate, drunk, and eventually fell asleep against the window.

Looking over at his mate, he smiled. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his mate, but he was worried for him. His family was falling apart, and Goten was fragile, despite being half saiyan. He believed relapse was inevitable. He believed his love could only do so much for the raven-haired half human.

Before he could think anymore on the matter, he felt his phone vibrate. Getting up from his seat, he made his way to a more private area of the plane to answer his phone. "Mom?"

"Hi dear. Coming home?"

"Yeah we're on our way."

"What's wrong Trunks?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Goku came to visit Goten. Something happened, and Goten told his dad everything about how Chichi's been treating him. I know it sounds silly, but I'm afraid for Goten."

"You should come here with Goten if you're that concerned sweetie."

"Ok."

"So?" she smiled. "Have fun in New York?"

"Yeah, why do you ask it like that though?"

"Well I happened to turn on the TV to watch the ball drop and what do I see but my son kissing is mate in Time Square. It was so sweet honey. I'm really happy for you two, you know that right?"

"I know mom," Trunks smiled. "So, do I want to know what you and dad did?"

"Nope," she smiled. "Well I have to go. Your father is barking at me to fix the gravity room again. I'll see you later Trunks. Take care of yourself and Goten, all right? I love you."

"Well do mother. Love you to. See you later, bye," he said as he hung up.

Walking back to his seat on the plane, he saw Goten coming out from the bathroom. "Hey, everything ok? You weren't here when I woke up."

"Yeah it was just mom checking in. She does that every time I go on a business trip. Anyway I thought we could stay at my mom's house for a while. You know how much she loves having you, so I thought—

"I'm not stupid Trunks," Goten said as he sat down in his seat. "I know you're worried about me. You may be able to block me out sometimes but not all the time."

Trunks sat next to him. "I guess I should have told you about my concerns. I just wanted you to have a good flight before we got home. You know before the negative thoughts come back."

"I just keep thinking how it wasn't my fault. I just want me and my family to be happy. No drama for a change would be nice you know? I shouldn't have to separate myself from my family just because of my mother. I thought I was stronger than that but apparently I'm not because the moment I go over there she has the power to hurt me."

"It's 2016. What do you want to do about Goten?"

"I don't think there's anything that can be done Trunks. I can go over to Mount Paozu many times and talk until my throat's raw, but she still won't here reason. Now she may even have my father under her influence. I don't know."

Trunks held Goten to his chest. He felt like crying, but he knew he had to be strong for his crying mate, who he held tightly to him. To let him know someone still loved him and would always love him no matter what.

Hours later the plane landed. They were home but where was home. The Briefs' house? The apartment above Goten's bakery? Trunks didn't know, but he made a promise to himself to bring the whole Son Family to a place where everyone could heal and be happy. It was the best thing for his mate's soul.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39

Bulma was nothing but hugs and smiles when her son and his mate came home. She had the robots prepare a meal for them as she made some tea for herself and sat down.

"Long flight, huh?" Bulma said.

"Yeah. I mean I told Trunks I could get us home faster, but he insisted on the plane."

"Hey it saves our energy. You would have been too exhausted to eat much less talk."

"Well I'm just glad you're both home," she smiled.

"It's good to be here Bulma," Goten smile before he inhaled the rest of his meal. "Thank you for the food," he said as he got up, collected some of the empty dishes, and brought them to the sink for the robots to clean.

"Well thank you for putting your dishes in the sink. Your manners are great unlike my family's."

"Hey I've—Bulma looked at him. "Ok I could be more active in getting dishes from the counter to the sink," he said as Goten laughed.

Trunks heard the sound of the gravity room turn off and soon enough in came his father, who sat down and ate his fill that the robots created. "Trunks."

"Hey dad. Have a happy new year with mom?"

Vegeta smirked. "You could say that."

"All right sorry I asked. Hey mom, where's Bulla?"

"On a date with Uub. She should be home soon."

"I'm home! What's going o—Trunks, you're home," she said as she hugged him tight. "Hi Goten," she smiled as she hugged him to. "Mom and I saw you and Trunks kissing on TV. How romantic!" she exclaimed as Goten blushed.

"Uh anyway we should go to bed. It's getting late," said Trunks as he lead Goten upstairs.

The demi-saiyans found that sleep wasn't coming so easy for them. The silence was deafening.

"New York was fun," smiled Goten, who rolled over to face his mate.

"Yeah, makes you wish we weren't here, huh?"

"It's nice when it's just the two of us, but I would have missed my bakery and our families."

"Me to and I know it's late but there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, what is it Trunks?"

"I think we should find a place together. Going back and forth between here and the bakery is becoming a hassle. Plus we'll have more privacy."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled as Trunks leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips. Pulling away a little, he decided one little kiss wasn't enough for him. Goten could sense this as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back passionately.

"So?" he said before he heard Goten yawn. "You're ready to sleep."

"Yeah," he smiled, "but we can fool around a little before we go to sleep," he said as Trunks rushed on top of him. "Ok, you're very eager."

"Shut up and let me touch you."

Kisses, hugs, and heated touches were exchanged. Their heavy breathing and moans filled the room and as soon as Trunks saw his mate's eyes threatening to close, he rolled off his mate, lied beside him, kissed him goodnight, and fell asleep right along with his lover.

In the middle of the night he woke up nervous. He knew what he was doing tomorrow wouldn't be easy, but he was determined to make his mate happy. He had to keep trying for Goten's sake, so they could be happy together. So their future could be bright.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40

Landing a few minutes away from the main Son Home, he capsuled his hover car and started walking. It was a beautiful morning Trunks had noticed. The trees as well as the grass was lush, the flowers were blooming, the sun was out, and the sky was blue.

Before he knew it, he was at Chichi's door. He realized at the moment that he had no room to be nervous. Goten was the one person he had ever loved and would continue to love no matter what. He had to be strong for the both of them. 'Here goes everything,' he thought as he knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Trunks?"

"Hey Goku, we need to talk. Is Chichi home to?"

"Yes, come in Trunks," said Goku as he stood aside to let Trunks in.

In the kitchen Chichi turned around to see an unexpected visitor. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Goten. There's no other reason I'd be here. For his happiness and well being I've come here to talk to you both. He won't survive. Deep down he believes he's responsible for hurting his family but we both know it's not true. Chichi it's time to put whatever grudge you have for me or the way Gotten lives his life aside and accept him for who he is. That's all he's ever wanted from you. If you continue to hurt him like this, he will die." Chichi and Goku's eyes widened. "Please! You can't let that happen," Trunks said, feeling himself about to break as he swallowed the lump in his throat. I LOVE HIM! And as parents you're suppose to love him to, unconditionally. You can save him!"

Goku looked at his wife. He could tell she was scared and sad, so he took her hand. "I know everything Chichi. Goten told me everything that happened when I visited him in New York. Your intentions were good, but you didn't listen to what Goten wanted. He suffered, he still suffers, but you can change that Chichi. We can change it, together!"

Chichi looked up at her husband, determination in his eyes. "Oh Goku!" she said as she fell into his arms. "I hurt my baby!" she cried as he held her tight. After a few minutes she came out of her husband's arms and looked at Trunks. "I-I'm so sorry Trunks. I didn't realize how much you cared about my son. I didn't realize that I was hurting him, and you're right I've been selfish. I've only cared about what I wanted for him," she said as she took Trunks' hands in hers. "What can I do to fix this?"

Trunks smiled as he squeezed her hands. "Meet me tomorrow with your family at Hercule's Mansion."

Goku and Chichi walked Trunks out of the house as Gohan, Videl, and Pan pulled up at their home, getting out of the car. Chichi hugged Trunks and let go as she smiled at him. "Thank you Trunks."

"What's going on?" asked Gohan.

"Well I better get going," said Trunks. "I'm sure your mom can fill you in on the details," said Trunks as he threw out his capsule, got in his hover car, and flew off to the city.

Trunks landed in the driveway, got out of the car, and capsuled it. He smiled. He could finally relax. Hope was on the horizon, and he was thrilled. Goten would be happy and all would be right with the world.

Making his way upstairs, he opened the door to his room to see a shirtless and sweaty Goten bending down to take off his shoes. Trunks couldn't help but smirk at the opportunity. "Well to what do I owe this attractive greeting?"

Goten stood up, blushing as he turned around. "Uh well deliveries ended early today so when I got back here, Vegeta insisted well more like demanded we spar. I'm just trying to get my shoes off. It's just a coincidence that you walked in a that very moment."

"Uh huh sure."

Goten rolled his eyes. "Anyway how was your day? I can tell you're really happy. Something happen?" he asked as he removed his shoes and socks while standing up so Trunks wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"You'll find out tomorrow morning. Hercule invited us for breakfast."

"Ok, so what does going to Hercule's have to do with what you're not telling me?"

"You'll see chibi, just be patient. I know it will be hard for you."

"Speaking of hard, you want me to take care of that?" he said, pointing to the tent in his pants.

"Only if I get to take care of you to," Trunks said as he grabbed his hand, leading him to his bathroom with a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Trunks," he said as he kissed him tenderly on the lips before, closing the bathroom door behind them.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41

Trunks pulled up to Hercule's mansion the next day. Turning to his mate, who was sleeping against the window, he almost felt bad he had to wake him up. "Hey Goten, we're here," Trunks said as he gently shook his mate.

Goten's eyes opened as he sighed. "Why did we have to get up so early?"

"It's 9AM."

"Like I said, it's too early."

Trunks laughed. "Typical chibi. Anyway this is important Goten."

"So it is serious? You were so happy yesterday."

"You'll see for yourself. Everyone's all ready inside, so they're waiting on us."

Trunks and Goten got out of the car, and Trunks capsuled the car as they made their way to the door. Trunks rung the doorbell, and the butler led them into a huge dinning room where both Trunks' and Goten's families were.

"What's going on Trunks? This isn't some kind of intervention or something?"

"No," Trunks smiled as Chichi walked over to them.

Goten could see something was different about her. He sensed guilt, sadness, love, and acceptance.

"Mom?"

"I've hurt you. All this time I've caused you pain because of my own selfish wants. I know sorry doesn't begin to make up for what I've done to you, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I miss you. I love you. You're my son, and I'm proud of you."

Goten was feeling so many emotions all at once as he held his mother to him and cried. He felt her hold him tight, and he felt happy. He felt loved. A lightness came over him like he was free.

When he was all out of tears, he came out of his mother's embrace. "I forgive you mom, and I love you to but how did this happen?"

"Trunks came to talk to your father and I yesterday morning. He made us see what we were doing was putting your life at risk. He showed us just how much he loves you. I admit it took guts for him to be as vulnerable as he was. It blew me away actually just what lengths he would go for you."

"Yeah, he almost cried," said Goku.

"Goku!" exclaimed Trunks as he blushed as the room erupted in laughter.

"Well now that everything is hunky dory. Lets' eat!" yelled Hercule as Chichi, Goten, and Trunks took their seats.

Joy, laughter, and love filled the room as the Sons, Briefs, and Satan became a whole family for the first time.

After breakfast Trunks took Goten out for some air on Hercule's wrap around balcony. Their laughter from inside died down as they relaxed with each other outside.

"I—I can't believe you did this Trunks. I—you—you're amazing. I—

"You're overwhelmed. I was scared for your life Goten. I felt I had no other choice. I want you to be happy. It's what I've always wanted even if I didn't turn out happy in the end, but I did. It's because of you. I love you Goten. I wasn't leaving your mom's house without resolution."

Goten sat on the ledge. He could feel his face becoming flush. "You saved me," he said as he looked at Trunks. "You've be doing it all along. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, for a better mate. I love you so much," he said as he stepped down from the ledge and wrapped his arms around Trunks, kissing him with everything he had inside him.

Trunks was blown away from the kiss as he used Goten to steady himself. "Whoa! I should save you life more often," he smiled deliriously as he pulled his chibi in for more kisses.

Breaking apart for air, the two demi-saiyans were catching their breaths. As they looked into each other's eyes, they knew what they wanted was each other as they disappeared into the mansion.

Loud moans, pants, kisses, and touches were exchanged as their naked bodies became one in one of the many of Hercule's bedrooms. Their eyes never left each other and if their lips were apart from each other, they would find their way back to each other.

"God!" Trunks moaned. "I'm never going to get enough you chibi," he said as he moved in and out of his lover.

"Oh! Ah yes! TRUNKS!" he screamed as he came, leaving his essence spread out on the bed.

Trunks pulled out, lying right beside his mate as he pulled him into his embrace. Instantly he heard his mate snore. "Sleep well chibi. I love you," he said as he kissed his head and closed his eyes.

It was noon when the two demi-saiyans woke up wrapped in each other. Moving as close to each other as they could get, they just held each other. Their eyes on each other, and their smiles bright.

"So?" Trunks smirked as he got on top of his mate. "Round two?" Trunks could see the excitement in his chibi's eyes, which thrilled him to no end.

"Goten, Tru-oh my god!" said Bulla as she closed the door behind her. Blushing in embarrassment, she couldn't imagine how they felt.

"Hey Bulla, did you find them?" asked Gohan.

"Oh yeah," she blushed, "I found them all right," she said as she could hear the laughter of her brother and Goten from inside the room.

Goten hid under his covers as Trunks laughed. "I guess we really need our own place now, huh chibi?"

"Stupid saiyan hormones," Goten muttered as he popped his head from under the blanket.

"I'm not ashamed," he said as he caressed his mate's check.

"I'm not—

"Well then," Trunks smirked, "where were we?"

Goten brought Trunks on top of him and smiled. He watched as Trunks leaned into him. "You were about to make love to me Mr. Briefs," he said as their lips met and they fell into the passion they held for each other. It was a flame that burned brighter than any love they would ever know.

When their bodies were clean and clothes lied on their bodies, they left hand in hand from Hercule's place. They were in search for a spot where their own home would be built, excited that their lives would finally start together with happiness and the support of both their families.


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 42 Epilogue: A Few Months Later

Staring at the stars, Trunks couldn't believe how he came to this place. Looking back, it was a hard road he had gone down with his mate but he wouldn't have changed it for the world.

Lying back against his hammock in the backyard of his and his mate's home, he smiled as he closed his eyes. Perhaps tonight he would sleep under the stars. As kids he and Goten would do it all the time. It was Goten himself that taught him to appreciate the world around, and that's what he intended to do.

"Trunks."

Opening his eyes, Trunks smiled. "Are you an angel?"

Goten blushed. "Shut up! I'm home," he smiled.

"Yes you are. Now come to me my chibi," he said as he held out his arms.

Goten sighed. "Fine, I can't resist you anyway," he said as he lied beside him, their arms instantly around each other.

"Remember when we were little and we'd lie under the stars? We'd tell each other everything. At the end of the night we'd tell the stars what we'd hope for the future."

"Yeah," Goten smiled as he snuggled into his mate's warmth. "Who would have ever thought it would be like this?"

"Well I was hopeful that it would be something exactly like this," he smiled as his gaze returned to the stars.

(The End)


End file.
